Samantha Bender
by trufflesun
Summary: What if John Bender had a younger sister. Someone who knows the REAL John Bender. Meet Samantha (aka Sammy) Bender. Her parents ignore her, for the most part. Rated T for cuss words, though some is censored.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Sammy(Samantha)'s POV...  
They don't acknowlage me. I don't exist. Only John pays me any attention. Hi. My name is Samantha Bender, John Bender's younger sister. I am fifteen years old. Our father hits John, so does our mother. But she mostly just yells at him. I got a detention today for skipping school to get a smoke. I smoke sometimes. Ciggarattes. But not as much as John. I definantly don't do drugs like him. I had to get the detention slip signed. I knew John would get punished for my wrongdoing, so I decided I would have John forge the signiture.  
I walked into the house. Father looked at me angrily, like he does whenever I get in trouble. He knew all right, but said nothing to me. I walked past him and upstairs to my room. John walked in the house. All hell broke loose.  
"You're late,"Father yelled.  
He's going to pay. Poor, innocent John is going to pay for my selfish mistake.  
"So,"John said.  
Father slapped him across the face. _**'Don't hit him'**_, I thought angrily,_**'You're mad at me, not him! Hit me!**_'  
"Don't you talk back to me,"Father shouted,"You worthless trash!"  
I ran into my room and slammed the door. I couldn't watch. I had two picture frames that I kept on my dresser. Simple Polaroid pictures, in a cheap wooden frame. One was of John, and one was of me. I picked up the one of John and looked at it closely. He looked so tough in it, wearing his jacket. It looked so much different than how I see him everyday, lying on the floor, crying, defeated. Why does he pay me any attention? He COULD just ignore me like our parents, but he DOESN'T.  
There was a loud crash and more yelling. John was probably being thrown around. After a while, I wondered where John went. I'd figured he went to his room after a while. I was right. I found him sitting on his bed in his room, finishing off a cigarette. His room consists of an old mattress that he sleeps on, a small closet with some clothes, and some posters of girls and movies on his wall. His room was a little messier than mine, with crumpled paper and trash on the floor. My room looked better than his, and I hated it. I had a full bed, not just a mattress to sleep on. I had a closet with a bunch of clothes in it. I had a mini-fridge in my room. John bought the mini-fridge at a yard sale a long time ago. He buys food with money he gets from his job. We keep it in my room because my parents never go there. As I said, I do not exist.  
He looked up at me.  
"Hey sis,"He said, trying to look happy,"What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry,"I said,"It was my fault."  
He looked confused.  
"Huh,"He asked.  
"I got a detention,"I said,"That's why he hit you."  
"Not your fault,"He said,"What'd you do anyways?"  
"I got a detention,"I said,"On Saturday."  
He smiled. I saw the pain in his eyes. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears. I knew how much he hated getting beat, and how much it scared him.  
"Looks like you're in with me then,"He said.  
"Why didn't he just hit me,"I wondered as I sat by him on his bed/mattress.  
"DON'T say that,"He said,"DON'T EVER say that! You WOULD NOT want this sh*t!"  
"Better than being ignored,"I said,"At least you exist!"  
"Wish I didn't,"he said,"Sometimes...I wish I was never born..."  
"No, don't say that,"I said,"If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do."  
John's POV..  
It was true. I would've offed myself a long time ago or ran away if it weren't for Sammy. If I left, the bastard would start beating on her. I couldn't let that happen. Not to my baby sister, not to Sammy. I love her to death. I practically raised her since she was a baby. I would warn her as a toddler to be quiet so she wouldn't anger our father. I would hide her in my closet while Father was in one of his drunken rages. I was only three years old when she was born, but I knew how to survive in this f*ck*d up place. I knew from day one that I had to protect her.  
She's the only person I show my feelings around. I try to be tough for her, but sometimes I can't help but break down and cry. This is one of those times. She squeezed me tightly in a hug.  
"Hey,"I said,"Guess who else is coming to detention?"  
"Who,"she asked.  
"Andrew,"I said,"The wrestler. The one you have a crush on."  
She blushed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about,"She said, trying to keep a straight face  
"Come on,"I joked,"I saw you gawking at him when we were at his house. You were all over him, flirting and such."  
She punched my arm.  
"Okay,"She said,"I admit it."  
**Flashback...**  
**We'd went to Andrew's house a week ago. Sammy ran outside, warning me not to come in. She said that our father had a knife and was drunker than usual. She said he threw the knife and it barely missed her, hitting the wall. She was terrified, crying. I took her and ran to Andrew's house. It was the closest. Andrew let us in. **  
**"Is that your new girlfriend, Bender,"Andrew asked,"Thought you were dating Claire. She's a little young, ain't she? She's cute though."**  
**I pinned him against the wall. How DARE he insult my sister?**  
**"Shut up about my sister,"I demanded.**  
**"Sorry man,"He said,"Didn't even know you had a sister."**  
**"Yeah, well,"Sammy said,and walked up to Andrew,"I'm kind of the black sheep of the family. They don't acknowledge me. Except for John here. Hi, my name is Samantha, Sammy for short. I'm a freshman in high school."**  
**"I'm Andrew,"Andrew said,"Andy for short."**  
**"You're the wrestler right,"she asked,"The senior?"**  
**"That's right,"He said.**  
**Sammy had that look on her face, and I knew she was already thinking about what to name their children.**


	2. The Secret

Sammy(Samantha)'s POV  
_Friday night..._  
John didn't know. I don't tell him, I won't ever tell him. As badly as I want to, I just can't. It only happens once in a while, not everyday, like it does to John. If he knew, he would never leave home again. It only happens when John doesn't come home in time, before Father gets drunk and angry, about midnight or so. Sometimes, John is out with his friends, getting high or something , and he forgets.  
But he doesn't know. It only happens when I am careless and don't get to my closet or under my bed in time. _**Run into the closet when you hear footsteps, or under your bed if there isn't time. Don't move, or he'll hear you.**_ John had taught me that. But I was too late this time, I didn't hear the footsteps because I wasn't paying attention. I should know better by now. A shadow entered my room. I was shoved face first onto the floor. I couldn't see who it was. I usually can't see who it is, but have learned through the strength of the beating. Father was much more brutal than Mother was. With Mother, it was a few silent, wordless throws across the room, just like with John. With Father, there were still no words or sounds. Just a few silent kicks and punches to the back and stomuch and slaps to the face.  
It was definantly Father. This time, he wore steel toed boots. On purpose, I'm sure. He kicked me a few times and it knocked the wind out of me. He twisted my arm behind my back untill I screamed. He let go and stomped out of the room.  
John came home later. I ran to the closet as soon as I heard footsteps. Father was exceptionaly angry today. I cowered in the closet, trying to block out the sound of John screaming and tumbling down the stairs. Moments later, the closet door was opened. I gasped, but it was only John. I stood up and hugged him, ignoring the pain from the kicks and the bruises they would probably form. I let him sleep in my bed, and walked to the bathroom to look at my back. When I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. A few large bruises covered my back and torso. Under the bruises were scars. These same scars were on my stomuch and side. Long, pinkish white scars. I traced my finger along a perticularly long one on my side, remembering the pain that stemmed from each one. Not all of them cracked open and bled. But all of them were the width of a belt.  
I went back to my room, where I saw John. His face pushed into the pillow, sobbing lightly. I kissed his forehead.  
"I know Johnny,"I said,"I know."  
I waited untill I knew he was asleep so he couldn't hear me. I whispered,"We just can't win now, can we?"


	3. Detention

Andrew, John ,and I were the only ones in detention that Saturday. I sat next to John. Vernon came in to tell us to sit and not talk.  
"You look new,"Vernon said to me,"What's your name?"  
"Samantha Bender,"I said,"I'm a freshman."  
"You two married,"Vernon said sarcasticly, then looked at me,"Aren't you a little young to be married."  
I sat and stared blankly, not thinking of anything to say. John came to my defense, as usual.  
"She's my sister,Dick,"John said.  
"Oh god,"Vernon said as he walked to his office, "There's two of them!"  
I waited until he left and pulled out a sandwitch bag from my pocket. It contained three chocolate bars, the large ones that break into twelve peices. I handed one to John and left another on the table for me. I took the wrapper off the third one, set the wrapper on the table and brought the chocolate bar to Andy. I turned around and gave my brother the "shh" signal, and he winked.  
"Hey Andy"I said.  
"Yeah,"he asked.  
"Want a chocolate bar,"I asked,"They're homemade."  
"Sure,"he said.  
He took the candy and examined it. Then he sat it down and looked up at me with a bored, but amused look on his face.  
"So,"he started,"These are Homemade?"  
"Yep,"I said.  
"Because they look suspiciously like Hershey's chocolate bars,"He said.  
"Well, don't look at ME,"I said,"John made them."  
"So why did he write Hershey's on them,"he asked.  
"I will not sit here,"I said in my best phony British fancy person accent,"And listen to you insult my brother's cooking. Good day sir!"  
I walked back to the seat and sat back by John. Andy turned around, munching on his candy bar, and pointed at me.  
"You...,"He said to me,"Are an exact copy, of your brother."  
I pretended to be embarrassed. But I wasn't. I wanted to be like him. Maybe not the drugs or the criminal things he does, but his courage. He never backs down. He always sticks up for himself, even if it means pain for him. I looked a little like him too. I had the same brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Nah, I just look like him,"I said.  
Andy smirked.  
"How come no one knows you're related,"Andy asked.  
"He's embarrassed of me,"I said.  
John put his arm on my shoulder. Ouch.  
"No way,"he said.  
I suddenly became annoyed.  
"Then why doesn't anyone know I'm your sister, huh,"I said,"You ignore me, just like our parents!"  
_**Why did I say that**_? He recoiled, like when father screams at him.  
"I tell people about you,"he said,"That's why people don't mess with you much. They'll have to deal with me. Your ex-boyfriend, the scum who cheated on you, I kicked his ass."  
"Oh,"I said,"Thanks."  
"No problem,"He said,"Pretty easy."  
I laughed. I could see that he was hurt. He was seen as a tough guy, with no feelings, but I know that if people could see what I saw, all the scars and bruises on him, maybe they wouldn't be so scared of him. But he wants people to be scared of him. He feels weak at home, so he wants to feel strong everywhere he goes, to be in control.  
He told me about how Vernon locked him in a closet, or tried to , and threatened him. He didn't hit him, he knew it was a trick. It scared the shit out of him, reminded him of Father. John pretends that the beatings he gets from our parents doesn't bother him, but they do. He used to wonder why our parents hated him so much. Sometimes, he cries at night. I let him sleep in my room sometimes. I hated seeing him cry and whimper. He's so tough, so brave. Our bastard father tortures him.  
"You're brave you know that,"I told him,"Really brave."  
"No, I'm not,"He said,"I'm a coward. A no good, worthless coward."  
Those were Father's words. I put my arm around him, he winced.  
"Did he whip you again,"I asked quietly, so Andy couldn't hear,"Is that what that noise was last night?"  
"Yeah,"John said.  
He rolled up his sleeve. There were red, swollen lash marks on his arm. Andy gasped in horror. I wasn't shocked, I'd seen worse.  
"I had to cover my face,"John explained,"There's more on my back.. and my legs. There was some blood. Don't look so horrified Sporto, I'm used to it."  
Andy turned back and faced forward again. He'd finished off his chocolate bar.  
"I should've helped you,"I said,"Instead of cowering in the damn closet."  
"You were right to hide,"John said,"He was in a drunken rage. You could've gotten hurt."  
_**You have no idea.**_

John's POV  
_last night..._  
Father was drunk(what a surprise). He was especially brutal that day. He slapped me and belted me in the face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. I covered my face. I wasn't going to lie down and cower, like he wanted. He punched me in my stomach and I crouched. I was lifted by my hair and thrown down the stairs. 'Would this be the day,'I wondered,'The day he would lose it and just kill me?' I screamed, out of hate, and fear. He came after me and started belting me. He got my arm that was covering my face, and my legs and by back.  
"You gonna cry, you little b*tch,"He taunted.  
"No,"I mumbled defiantly.  
"What'd you say to me,"He demanded, still beating me.  
"I said NO,"I said louder.  
He hit me a few more times, then left. I was lying on the ground, cowering. He'd gotten what he wanted. He won. And I lost. Again.  
I limped to the bathroom to clean my wounds. I didn't want to bother Sammy. She's probably too scared to come out of her room. Probably hiding in her closet. I don't blame her for being scared. I took off my shirt and wrapped some gauze around the lashes. They'd bled, but only a little. I put my shirt back on and went to Sammy's room. She was, as I'd predicted, hiding in the closet. She gasped as I opened the door, then ran and hugged me. It hurt like hell when she touched my back, but I pretended it didn't. She let me sleep in her bed that night. I remembered how I'd been defeated again. I rolled to my side and pushed my head into the pillow. I let the tears of defeat fall.  
Present...  
"It's okay to be scared,"I assured her,"Hell, even I was scared."  
She grabbed me and hugged me again, but let go when I winced.  
"Sorry,"She said.  
"It's okay,"I told her.

Sammy(Samantha)'s POV  
John sighed and walked over to a shelf of books. He sat behind them, where we couldn't see him.  
Andy walked over and sat in John's chair, next to me.  
"Is he okay,"Andy asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"He just doesn't want us to see him."  
"What's he doing,"he asked.  
"Probably crying,"I said.  
"He cries,"Andy asked.  
"Yes,"I snapped,"Unlike you, he has feelings. He's not just some robot with no emotions!"  
"I didn't mean it like that,"He said,"I just meant that..you just..you can't tell by just looking at him."  
"He's got an image to keep up,"I said,"No one's ever seen him after one of our parent's beatings. Are you guys friends?"  
Andy thought for a second.  
"Yeah,"He said,"I consider him a friend. Why?"  
"I'll tell you something no one knows,"I said,"No one but me and him of course. But don't tell him I told you this. Don't tell anyone actually, this has to be a secret."  
"All right, I won't tell anyone,"Andy said.  
"Promise,"I asked.  
"Promise,"he said.  
"Swear?"  
"Swear."  
"Okay,"I whispered loudly,"Everyone thinks he's tough, and he is. But he's also sensative. He pretends what Father says and does doesn't hurt him, but it does. It scares him. He's scared, all the time, especially of adults, even though he almost is one. Sometimes..he cries himself to sleep at night. He won't cry in front of our parents. To him, cowering and crying is like losing. And he hates to lose."  
"I hate to lose too,"Andy said.  
"Huh,"I asked.  
"Wrestling,"He said.  
"Oh,"I replied,"Remember that time you told him he didn't matter?"  
He nodded regretfully.  
"He said that it was true,"I said,"That he didn't matter."  
"I told him I was sorry,"He said,"He said it was fine."  
"I know,"I said,"I was just thinking. Oh, there's something else."  
"What ,"He asked.  
"They don't punish me,"I said, not adding *when John's home*,"When I do something wrong, or the school calls, or I get a detention, they punish John. Our father does the punishing. Our mother just yells at him, mostly. That cigar burn...the one he got for spilling paint. That was me. I spilled it, but John took the blame. Once though...I had to watch John get beat. "Stay here! Watch this b*stard get what he deserves!"  
"They made you watch,"Andy exclaimed.  
"Shh,"I demanded,"Keep your voice down! He'll hear you! But yes, they did. Scared the crap out of me. I stopped getting in trouble after that, for the most part. He looked horrible, crumpled up in a ball, getting kicked and hit and screamed at. I wish they would just punish ME when I'm bad, not him."  
"You wouldn't want to get hit like that,"He said.  
"I feel horrible when he gets beat,"I said,"Especially when it's my fault. I think he resents me..for not getting hit."  
"That's not true,"A voice said,"I couldn't stand it if they hit you."  
I turned around. John stood beside me, wearing his sunglasses. He took them off and put them in his jacket pocket. I smirked.  
"You heard that, huh,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"John said, "Sporto...Andy, don't tell anyone, okay."  
Andy nodded.  
"I won't,"Andy said.  
"Good,"John said,"Can't have anyone knowing what a coward I am."  
I shook my head.  
"You're not a coward,"I told him.  
"Damn, Bender,"Andy said,"I didn't know it was this f*cking bad."  
"I'm used to it by now,"John said,"It doesn't bother me anymore."  
_**Yes it does. It kills you.**_  
"You're lying,"Andy said.  
"What do you care,"John shouted,"I'm just a worthless sh*thead! Nobody cares about me!"

John's POV  
I don't know why I said that. I just got angry all of the sudden. My moods change randomly sometimes. It's confusing. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"Sorry,"I said,"Shit, I didn't mean that."  
"It's fine,"Andy said.  
Sammy's brown eyes stared up at me. She hugged me tightly. _**What is WRONG with me? I'm F*CKED UP, that's what's wrong with me.**_


	4. The Incident

We said goodbye to Andy and walked home. Sammy went to her room. I tried to follow, but was stopped. Father grabbed my arm and knocked me over the head with a bottle. I fell limp and my vision went blurry. He dropped me and kicked me in the head and back a few times. The last kick to the head knocked me out.

Sammy(Samantha)'s POV  
I was waiting in my room for John, when I heard a crash. I figured he'd been knocked out, and I'd just have to wait here untill Father passed out and John woke up. Suddenly, Father walked in the door.  
"You're mother left today,"He said,"I don't have a bitch anymore...You'll be my little bitch!"  
"John,"I screamed.  
He grabbed my neck and shoved me against a wall.  
"He won't save you,"Father shouted,"He doesn't give a sh*t about you!"  
I screamed. He threw me to the ground and punched me. He was holding me down, punching me as I tried to yell for help and escape.  
"John,"I yelled again,"John!Help!"

John's POV  
I woke to my sister screaming. He was beating her now? I ran to her room. What I saw almost made me vomit. I ran to Father and shoved him off Sammy.  
"Get away from her,"I screamed, "Sick bastard!"  
He ran after me. I punched him. He wobbled back and came at me again. I punched him harder and he fell on the ground, passed out drunk. Sammy lay on the ground, half-naked and face covered in blood, now dripping down her neck. I noticed something else though, Bruises and lash scars. There was no way, no friggen way these were new. I brought her a clean pair of clothes.  
"I can't change,"She looked at Father,"Not in here."  
I nodded.  
"You can change in the bathroom,"I said,"I'll stand guard outside the door. You can clean up too. You have a lot of blood."  
"All right,"she said.  
She went to the bathroom. I stood guard outside the door. When she came out, her face was cleaned up. She would get a black eye, but at least nothing was broken.  
"What now,"She asked.  
Father stirred. Sammy gasped.  
"Come on,"I said,"We're going to a friend's house."  
She followed me out the door. After walking a few blocks, I stopped. I grabbed her arm, she flinched.  
"I knew it,"I said,"How long has he..or is it they..been hitting you?"  
She gave me a look. It was the same look that I gave people when I want to hide my real feelings.  
"What are you talking about,"She asked plainly.  
"I saw the bruises,"I said,"And the scars. They can't be from today. Now tell me the truth, how long?"  
"I don't know exactly,"She said,"When you started staying out late with your friends, when you weren't at home, or maybe passed out. They would be angry, drunk, the usual. I would try to hide under my bed or in my closet during this, but sometimes...I don't make it there in time."  
_**My worst fear has been realized.**_  
"I'm sorry,"I said,"I'm a horrible brother."  
"No,you're a great brother,"She said,"It's not as bad as you think. They don't hit me as much or as hard as they hit you. And they don't yell at me. It's strange, they don't even talk, just hit and kick or throw me."  
"But you still got hit,"I said.  
"Don't blame yourself,John,"She said,"I never told you. You couldn't have known. If I had told you, you never would have left the house again."  
"You're probably right,there,"I said,"Do you really think I'm a great brother?"  
"The best,"she said.  
I started walking again, she followed. We stopped at Andy's house. I knocked on the door frantically. Andy answered.  
"Yeah,"he asked.  
"We need to stay here tonight,"I said,"If not me, then Sammy."  
"Why,"He asked.  
"Our father,"I said,"Tried to attack Sammy."  
"All right, get in here,"He said.  
We went inside. I helped Sammy lie on the couch. Andy brought a blanket and pillow. I gave Sammy the pillow and covered her up. Andy pulled me into the kitchen.  
"What happened to her,"He asked,"Did he hit her?"  
"Worse,"I said,"I found her half-naked, on the floor, he was lying on her. Her face was bloody."  
His eyes widened in horror.  
"I stopped him before it happened,"I said,"He..he had it planned. He knocked me out, so I couldn't defend her. But i woke up..and she was screaming. I knocked him out, then we ran here."  
"That b*stard,"Andy exclaimed.  
I nodded.  
"I found out something else too,"I said.  
"What's that,"he asked.  
"They've been hitting her,"I said,"when I was out with my friends or passed out or something. I didn't know untill I saw the bruises and scars earlier. I don't know how long it's been happening, years maybe."  
"Maybe,"Andy said.  
"She can't go back,"I said,"Ever."  
Tears welled in my eyes as I walked to my sister._** My poor baby sister. He'd attacked her!**_

Andy's POV  
Sammy told John and me what happened.  
"You won't go back there,"John said.  
"You can't either, John,"She said,"He said I was his...his bitch. If you go back, and I'm not there, he might make you his..."  
"No,"John said,"I'm stronger than him."  
"What if he holds a knife to you,"I said,"Or a gun? Or he just knocks you out?"  
"Stop,"John interrupted, "Fine, I'll stay here."


	5. The Bat

_A week later..._

Sammy was still staying at Andy's. I'd gone home since Mother came back yesterday. Now he had his 'bitch' back. And me, the punching bag. I smoked a ciggaratte in my room,untill someone walked up the stairs and I threw it out the window. Father walked in the room.  
"Where is she,"He demanded.  
"Who,"I asked.  
He punched me.  
"You know damn well who,"He shouted,"You're damn sister! Where the hell is she?!"  
"I'm not telling you,"I yelled.  
He dragged me into the kitchen and grabbed some rope. He tied my hands up.  
"Jennifer,"He shouted,"Get in here! And bring the bat!"  
Jennifer was Mother's name. She walked in and handed him an aluminum baseball bat.  
"You know what this sick bastard tried to do to our daughter while you were gone,"Father shouted, "He tried to rape her! I stopped him, and he knocked me out!"  
"F*cking liar,"I shouted,"That was you!"  
"I always knew you were a piece of sh*t,"Mother yelled,"Kill him!"  
Father knocked me on the ground and continued to hit me with the bat. I'd been hit with the bat before, but this was the worst. The worst beating ever actually. I lost track of time._** How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? Did my ribs just break? Why can't I breathe? Why can't I feel anything? Am I dead? Dying?**_I opened my eyes. It was light outside before, now it was dark. I stood up slowly, very slowly. It hurts to move. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to think. Breath was like a knife to my lungs. I couldn't get my hands untied, but the front door was already open, so I pushed through it. I barely got outside when I threw up on the grass. It was red, bloody. _**Well, that can't be good**_.

Andy's POV  
John hadn't come back at all yesterday. [And it was the next day, 8 pm] Sammy convinced me to go look for him. She wanted to come, but I told her to stay because it was dangerous. As I got closer to his house, I saw someone throw up. I ran near the person. It was John. His face, and the rest of his visible body were covered in bruises and dried blood. He walked near me. _**Is he a zombie?**_  
"Untie me,"He said, and turned around.  
I untied the rope from his hands and dropped it on the ground. He leaned against me as I helped him to my house. I lied him down on the couch. Sammy rushed to his side. My parents walked in the room and gasped in shock.  
"What happened to him,"My father asked.  
"He...he tried to kill me,"John mumbled.  
"Who,"My mother asked.  
"Can't say..."John mumbled again.  
My mother sighed.  
"Fine,"She said,"I'll drive you to the hospital."  
We rushed John to the hospital. He faded in and out of consciousness on the way there. When we got in, they put John on a carrier.  
"What happened to him,"One of the nurses asked.

We were silent. They gave up asking and wheeled John off to another room. Sammy had followed John into the room, we weren't allowed yet. So we sat in the waiting room. I started to feel guilty. Guilty for hating my father. He may be strict, but at least he never beat me to a bloody pulp. I was certain that John's father did this. Not someone on the street or in an alley or something, but at his own home. The one place where a person should feel safe.  
"Who did this to him,"My father asked,"Do you know?"  
"I think so,"I said.  
"Who,"My mother demanded.  
"I think,"I started,"I think his father did it."  
The doctor walked in.  
"John has four broken ribs,"The doctor said,"A broken arm, a sprained ankle, and one of his ribs hit his lung. It didn't puncture, fortunately. He was bleeding a little internally from a ruptured spleen. The bleeding was stopped sister, Samantha, explained that her father had attacked her and was certain it was him who did this. Could this be possible?"  
"Yes,"I said,"It's happened before. But not as bad."  
"Did you ever see any evidence of this abuse,"The doctor asked.  
I nodded.  
"He showed me a cigar burn once,"I said,"And I saw lashes on his arm about a week ago."


	6. John's Nightmares

John's POV  
"John,"A voice said.  
_**He's back! He's going to kill me now.**_ I see Andy's face. _**Help me! Don't just stand there, help me! Don't walk away, come back!**_ I'm all alone. I see father hovering above me, holding something shiny. He brings his arm down and the shiny object disappears. Sammy is fighting him._** No!**_ Now he is hitting her._** No!**__**I have to defend her.**_ But, I cannot get up. I cannot get up because I am dying. I am dying because he has stabbed me.  
"John,"The voice said louder.  
My eyes opened. I was in a hospital bed. Why am I here? Then I remembered, the beating. The bat. A sharp pain when I breathed. Sammy stood above me. I smiled at her, glad that the voice I heard had belonged to her.  
"Sammy,"I said slowly.  
She smiled. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying.  
"You're finally awake,"She said.  
I nodded, slowly and painfully.  
"You've been crying,"I asked.  
"I was worried Johnny,"She said,"I thought you were gonna...I didn't think you would make it."  
"You don't have to worry anymore,"I said,"I'm here now."  
"You said he tried to kill you,"She said,"Was it.."  
"Father,"I answered,"He beat me with the bat."  
She grabbed my hand. I choked back tears. It hurt. The memories hurt.  
"John,"She said,"Are you okay?"  
I swallowed more pain.  
"No,"I said,"No, I am not okay."  
She tried to hug me. I whimpered in pain. She pulled back.  
"It's okay, John,"She said,"Nobody's here. You can cry, go ahead."  
I breathed in, painfully, and held my breath. I wanted to cry, wanted to break down in tears completely. I remembered Father's voice after he beat me:_"You gonna cry, you little bitch!_" I shrugged it off. _**What do I care what he thinks?! But I do, god dammit, why? Why do I care? Why do I care that they hate me? Why do I care they beat me?**_ Besides, I have to be brave. For Sammy. I swallowed the tears and the pain and exhaled loudly.  
"What happened to your wrists,"Sammy asked.  
I looked at them. They had rope burns.  
"He tied my hands up with rope,"I said,"Andy untied it for me."  
I blinked back tears.  
"John, if you hold your feelings in,"She said,"You'll explode."  
I closed my eyes.  
"I'm fine,"I said,"I'm tired. Good night Sammy. I love you."  
"Good night John,"She said,"I love you too."

He chases me, I try to run away. I trip and fall. He shoves my head back against the floor. He punches me in the face. I am dizzy. I try to sit up. _**Knock it off! No, don't hit me again!**_ My nose is bleeding. It is broken._** Stop! Stop doing that! Leave me alone! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Just, please, stop!**_ The blood drips off my face. Sammy is watching, Mother holding her still._** Look away! Don't see my weakness, my cowardice!**_He is kicking me. I fall over on my side. I lie there, cupping my nose, not moving as he kicks me again and again. I want to fight back, to show how strong of an older brother I was. _**You're not brave, you're weak! Hit me all you want, but don't make her watch! Please! She'll know I'm weak.**_ He kicks me in the back one more time and walks away. _**B*stard!**_ Mother releases Sammy and she runs to me. _**You no good f*cking excuse for a brother! What a great f*cking role model you are!**_ I begin to wonder if she knows what a horrible brother I am. Sammy crouches by me, crying, and helps me up. I start to cry._** Now you're crying! You worthless piece of sh*t!**_ She helps me to her room. She gives me some tissues to put in my nose. "It's okay, John,"She assures me,"They won't find you in here. Calm down, please. You're scaring me."_** You're scaring your sister, Dipsh*t! You're useless as a son and an older brother! **_**Shut up! Don't you think I know that already! He f*cking beat it into me.**_** You deserve it.**_** For what?** I already know why. _**For existing.**_

I opened my eyes. Sammy fell asleep on the chair next to the bed. Andrew was in the chair at the other side of the room. He walked over to me.  
"Feel better,"He asked.  
"I guess,"I said,"When did you get in here?"  
"After my parents left,"He said,"They were getting tired, but they let me stay. They'll be back tomorrow. They're worried, about you and Sammy."  
"Oh,"I said,"Really?"  
He nodded.  
Worried? About me?

Andy's POV  
John looked directly at me.  
"I can't take it anymore,"He said.  
"What,"I asked.  
"It's all my fault,"He said,"I deserve it all. I'm a coward. I'm a sh*tty older brother, and a useless son. A poor excuse for a person."  
Tears rolled down his face. I pretended not to notice.  
"Did your father do this,"I asked.  
He nodded.  
"He said I tried to rape Sammy,"He said,"But I didn't. I would never do something like that. It was him. You believe me, don't you?"  
"Of course,"I said.  
"He won't leave me alone,"He said,"Even in my dreams. I can't sleep. I'm scared. I never admit it, but I'm scared."  
"Being scared doesn't make you a bad person,"I said.  
"Maybe not,"He said,"But I couldn't protect my sister. She still got hurt."  
"But you did protect her,"I said,"You saved her."  
"Yeah,"He said,"Once."  
"But you saved her,"I said,"If that would've happened, it would've killed her. You got her out of there."  
"I guess so,"He said.  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this,"I started,"But my parents want you and Sammy to stay with us. At least untill you graduate and get enough money for an apartment or something."

John's POV  
I looked at him suspiciously. This has to be a trick, a trap.  
"It's not a trick, John,"Andy said,"It's for real. No one will hurt you, or Sammy. I swear."  
Lies. They're all the same, all adults. Maybe they're not as bad as my parents, but most of them are. The ones I've met, anyway. I don't trust them, any of them.  
"I know,"I said.  
"You should try to get some sleep,"He said,"You need rest."  
I nodded and closed my eyes. I didn't go to sleep, though. I heard Sammy wake up and start talking to Andy.  
"Of course he thinks it's a trap,"Sammy said to Andy,"He doesn't trust people."  
"Yeah,I figured that,"Andy said.  
"He thinks it's his fault, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah. He's upset because he didn't protect you."  
"But he did."  
"I know. That's what I told him. I don't think he believes me, though."  
"He always thinks he's a coward. But he's not, he's brave. He defends people, like me. "  
Andy brought up the detention when the Breakfast Club first met, just over a month ago.  
"I guess he is pretty courageous,"Andy laughed,"Taking the fall for all of us. And distracting Vernon."  
"He's a great older brother. When I saw him earlier, I thought he was...dead. I would lose it if he was dead. But he survived. I'm proud of John, for surviving all this."  
"I'm proud of you too sis,"I said.  
"You're supposed to be asleep,"Andy said.  
"You can't tell me what to do,"I said.

I laughed. It was about three in the morning. I slept, mostly without nightmares, for the rest of the night.


	7. The Breakfast Club

Sammy(Samantha)'s POV  
**Flashback..**  
**It was last Christmas. I stood on the top step, waiting for John to wake up.**  
**"Johnny,get down here,"Father yelled from down the stairs.**  
**John came out of his room, hypnoticly walking down the steps. Father grabbed him by the shirt. Johnny's eyes widened a little in fear. Father handed him a pack of ciggarattes.**  
**"Here, smoke up Johnny,"Father said, and let John go.**  
**John sighed and walked back to his room. I followed him.**  
**"He didn't hit you,"I said.**  
**"Yeah,"He laughed,"Friggen Christmas Miracle, right?"**  
**"I guess,"I said.**  
**I pointed to his cigarettes. **  
**"I know it's your present,"I said,"But, can I have some?"**  
**"Yeah,sure,"He said.**  
**He opened the pack and gave me about half. I went to my room and put them in my cigar box that I kept hidden in the drawer beside my bed.**  
**John went out that night. It was cold, but he had a jacket. He didn't get back untill late. Good thing too, or he would have heard me scream. And I screamed loudly, too. It's hard not to when someone is belting you in the side. Lucky John. He gets a pack of cigarattes, and what do I get? One long bloody lash to the side that looked like it needed stitches, surrounded by much smaller, but still painfull, swollen lashes.**  
_Present..._  
I was recalling this story to the Breakfast Club before John woke up. Andrew, Claire, Brian, and Allison. Andy called them this morning. Andy introduced me to them when they arrived. Allison, a girl who wore mostly black, was Andy's girlfriend. I'd seen her before, even talked to her a few times. Me, a freshman, talking to a senior. Claire was John's girlfriend. I already knew about her. John talks about her all the time. Brian was the nerdy one, the brain, as Andy described. Allison returned John's switchblade.  
"I took it when John stuck it in the table,"Allison, who was holding Andy's hand,said,"Sorry."  
"It's fine,"I said,"I steal shit all the time he'll like having this back. "  
"How is he,"Claire asked.  
"He's alive, if that's what you mean,"I said,"It was pretty brutal. The beating, I mean."  
Claire looked worried. They all did, but Claire looked the worst.  
"Come on,"I said,"Let's go see him. Visiting hours have started."  
We entered John's room.  
"I didn't know that he.."Brian started.  
"Had a sister,"I finished,"Of course not. No one does."  
John had woken up. He tried his best to sit up, but couldn't. Claire stood by him and grabbed his hand.  
"John,"Claire said, looking close to tears.  
"Hey Claire,"John said.  
"Your father did this,"Brian said in shock.  
John nodded.  
"Once the internal bleeding stopped..,"John said.  
"Internal bleeding,"Claire exclaimed.  
"He used a bat,"I said,"Our father tried to kill him actually."  
I grabbed John's other hand. His body was a dark and bruised purple. He should'nt have gone back. Poor John.  
I kissed his forehead and sat on a chair across the room. Andy was talking to John and Claire. Allison was standing by him, leaning on his shoulder. He had his arm around her. Damn, he's got big muscles! Brian sat next to me.  
"It's not fair,"I said quietly,"John is innocent. He did nothing wrong."  
"I know,"he said.  
"By the way,"I started,"How old are you?"  
"I just turned sixteen,"He said.  
"But you're a senior,"I asked.  
He laughed.  
"I skipped seventh grade,"he said,"And ninth grade."  
"Nice,"I said,"I wish I was that smart. I can't even get a C in Trigonometry."  
"They let you in Trig as a freshman,"He asked.  
"Special request,"I said,"I got to take a placement test. Next year, I take pre-calculus."  
"Wow, you must be smart,"He said.  
"Not really,"I said,"I'm just good at math..and English...and science. It's just really easy."  
He smiled.  
"I'm also good at first aid,"I said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah,"I said,"I know how to stop bleeding pretty well. And how to treat a broken limb, and a concussion, and fix a shoulder when it's popped out of place."  
"How'd you learn that,"He asked.  
"John,"I said,"He's my older brother, but I end up treating his wounds a lot of times Father beats him."  
"Father?"  
"We don't call them mom and dad,"I said,"John and I call them Mother and Father. To keep our distance."  
He nodded.  
"You wanna hear a joke,"I asked.  
"Sure."  
"Okay,"I started," Dear algebra, please stop asking me to look for your X, she's not coming back, and don't ask Y."  
He burst out in laughter. I followed. Andrew turned to us.  
"What're you two laughing about,"Andy asked.  
"Oh nothing,"I said,"You wouldn't understand. You have to be smart to get the joke."  
Brian and I burst out laughing again.  
"What is it,"Allison asked.  
I repeated the joke. Allison giggled. Andrew looked confused.  
"I told you you wouldn't get it,"I said.  
Brian and I laughed again. Allison joined in. Then John, and Claire. And finally Andy.  
"We shouldn't laugh so much,"John said,"They'll put us in the nut house."  
This only made us laugh harder. Eventually, though, Brian and I were the only ones still laughing. Claire, John, Andy, and Allison were all talking to each other.  
"Where'd you get that joke,"Brian asked.  
"Someone wrote it on the chalkboard in math one day,"I said,"They didn't get in trouble, though. The teacher was laughing too hard."  
Brian and I continued to talk. We talked about important things. Asking ecclesiastical questions such as: If you had one green eye and one blue eye, what would you put on your drivers liscense? What if you were bald? Do Siamese twins date one person, or two?  
The doctor later informed us that Father had been arrested. The police wanted to talk to John and me. They wanted a statement. The cop came over about noon. We were asked to leave the room for a while. The rest of the Breakfast Club and I went to waiting room and sat.  
"He told me his father hit him,"Claire said,"But I didn't know it was this bad."  
She buried her head in her hands.  
"Me neither,"Andy said,"To think, I didn't believe him when he told us about his dad."  
"You couldn't have known,"I assured him,"No one sees him when he gets hit."  
"Do...do they hit you too,"Brian asked carefully.  
"Sometimes,"I said. Claire, Andy and Brian all looked at me,"Never as bad as him,though, and not as often. I have marks and bruises too, but not nearly as many. Last Christmas was the worst mark I'd ever gotten. As I told you, John got cigarettes, I got... this"  
I lifted my shirt slightly on the right side to show a long scar, spanning from the bottom of my ribs to my hip. Claire gasped.  
"So, when does it happen,"Andy asked.  
"When John isn't home,"I said," Or knocked out. And I can't hide in my closet or under my bed in time. The last time, when John and I left, John was knocked out. And Father, he told me that mother left, and that I would be his..little..bitch."  
I buried my head in my hands and began to cry. Someone sat next to me.  
"It's okay,"Brian's voice,"Your father's gone. He's going to jail."  
I started to shake. I couldn't hold my body up anymore. I started to fall off the chair. Brian caught me and helped me back up. I didn't know why, but I hugged him. I don't know why, but I hugged him. I needed someone. I needed John, but he was busy. I let go of Brian.  
"I'm sorry,"I said.  
"It's fine,"Brian said.  
I wiped off my tears and sat up. I put that look on my face, the one that John and I use to hide our emotions.

John's POV  
A cop walked in. It was time for the statement. He introduced himself as officer Taylor. He asked me if this was the first time Father hit me. _**No,of course not. He beats me on a daily basis.**_ He asked me if I did anything to provoke my father.  
"No,"I said,"Not really. About a week before, I punched him a couple times, he passed out."  
"Why did you punch him,"The officer asked.  
"He'd knocked me out that day,"I said,"By hitting me with a bottle and kicking me in the head a few times. When I woke up, I heard my sister,Samantha, screaming. I ran into her room, where she was lying on the floor, clothes half ripped off."I almost couldn't continue,"Her face was bloody and he was lying on her. I pulled him off her. That's when he came after me, so I punched him. And he came after me again, so I punched him, he fell, passed out."  
He wrote something on a notepad and said something about attempted rape. I nodded.  
"I had to protect her,"I said,"Before she put on new clothes, I noticed scars and bruises on her torso."  
"And you believe your father left these marks,"He asked.  
"Yes,"I said,"And our mother too. The marks she has are similar to mine, but there aren't as many."  
He wanted to know the objects they used to hit me with.  
"Their own hands,"I started,"A belt, sometimes cigars, a frying pan, bottles, and once..a chair."  
I closed my eyes.  
"Is that all you need,"I groaned painfully.  
"Yes, John,"He said,"Thank you for your help."  
"Anytime,"I said.  
He left.

I looked pathetic. A cast on my arm, a wrap around my ankle, and one around my rib cage, and blue and purple bruised and swollen skin. I've never been beaten like this. I've never lost this badly before.  
Claire walked in the door. She stood by me and held my hand. I was shaking.  
"John, are you okay,"She asked.  
"It..it hurts,"I said,"It f*cking hurts."  
She ran her fingers through my hair.  
"It's my fault,"I said,"I'm scared."  
"It's okay John,"she touched my face gently,"Your father won't hurt you again."  
I blinked back tears. I was still scared. I don't know why, but I was terrified. Just then, Andy, Brian, and Allison walked in.  
"What are you guys doing in here,"I asked.  
"The cop's talking to your sister,"Andy said.  
They were all looking at me._** You lost,**_ they seemed to say._** You pathetic peice of sh*t**_. I'm not pathetic._** Stupid, worthless..**_..Shut up. Stop looking at me.  
"Stop staring at me,"I said out loud,"I know I look like crap, but stop it."  
I removed my hand from Claire's and covered my face. They don't want to see me. I closed my eyes, tears fell.  
"John,"A quiet voice said.  
I looked up. It was Allison.  
"It's okay to cry,"She said.  
I sighed.  
"The time at detention,"I started,"When I told you a little about my life. It was a watered down version. You've probably figured that out by now. I never told you what happened right after that."  
"What,"Claire asked.  
"He whipped me with a belt,"I said,"Really bad. I was about 14. My back looked like it'd been mauled by a bear."  
They were silent. _**...no good, goddamn free-loading son of a bitch**_. Stop it.  
"I'm sorry,"I said,"You don't want to hear this. You probably don't care."  
"If we didn't care, we wouldn't be here,"Andy said.  
I looked at Brian.  
"Why are you so quiet,"I asked.  
"I don't know,"He said,"Even like this, you're kind of intimidating."  
I snickered. I remembered that Monday after detention. We'd greeted each other. I held hands with Claire in the hallway, Andy holding hands with Allison. We all said hi to Brian, we talked to each other at lunch. We stayed close since then. Maybe they did care.

_**You're not my son.**_. Good!


	8. The Pizza

The Breakfast Club all stayed with me in the room for the rest of the day. Sammy joined us later, after questioning.  
"He might go to jail,"Sammy said,"In fact, he probably will."  
"Good,"I said,"That b*stard deserves to rot in jail! After what he did to you!"  
"He hurt you too,"She said.

Sammy(Samantha)'s POV  
"Yeah, but I deserved it,"He said,"Every last one of them."  
"That's not true,"I said,"You didn't deserve it. You're innocent."  
His eyes seemed to brighten, then dulled.  
"I'm far from innocent,"He said.  
"Stop it John,"I demanded,"Stop listening to Father's voice in your head."  
"It's not.."He started,"I..all right, I'll try."  
"Good,"I said,then looked at Andy,"When are your parents coming back?"  
"Pretty soon,"Andy said,"I called them. They're bringing pizza."

At about 2 pm, Andy's parents visited. They had pizza boxes, plates, and napkins. I passed around the plates and napkins. I was closest to the boxes, so I opened one. It was pepperoni. I picked it up and folded it in half.  
"Pizza taco,"I exclaimed happily, and hovered it above my mouth.  
"Put that down,"Andy said.  
"Fine,"I said,"But mark my words! I will have my pizza taco!"  
I set the pizza down and grabbed a slice for me, one for John, and one for Brian.  
"You know what we should do,"I asked Brian as I sat by him.  
"Eat our pizza backwards,"He said,"Crust first?"  
"That's what I was thinking!"  
We both turned our pizza around and ate from the crust. Everyone looked at us. We started laughing.  
"You guys are weird,"John said.  
"No,"I said,"You guys are the weird ones. You're eating your pizza wrong."  
We all laughed. Brian and I continued to eat the rest of our pizza slices backwards.

I enjoyed having a friend. At least for now.


	9. The Offer

Allison's POV  
We had finished eating our pizza and we all threw our trash away in the trashcan inside the room. There was a large trashcan at the end of the hallway to put the pizza boxes in. Andy and I volunteered to throw the pizza boxes away. After we threw them away, I stopped him in the hallway.  
"Andy, I need to talk to you,"I said.  
"What's up,"He asked.  
"I know what John's going through,"I said,"Well..sort of."  
I looked closely at Andy. I was shaking internally a little. I grabbed his hands and held them, just in case.  
"What do you mean,"He asked.  
"I know what it's like to be hit,"I told him.  
"Your parents,"He asked.  
"No,"I said,"I had a boyfriend once. I was young, maybe 15. This guy, I won't mention his name, was maybe 18 at the time. He looked a little like John, a tough guy, but he had muscles, like you. I only dated him for a little while, about a semester, then he moved away. Anyways, he hit me sometimes. Not like John gets hit, but like slaps to the face. I'd hit him back sometimes, and it made him angrier."  
I'd almost forgotten about that bastard. Andy's eyes widened.  
"Why didn't you tell me before,"He asked.  
"What's to tell,"I said,"It wasn't that bad. He never sent me to a hospital or anything."  
He touched my face. I flinched.  
"Are you scared,"He asked.  
"Of what,"I demanded through clenched teeth.  
"Someone hurting you again,"He said.  
"I was never scared,"I lied.  
"Yes you are,"He's good at knowing when people are lying,"Otherwise, you wouldn't have flinched."  
"I didn't mean to,"I said,"It's just that, remembering him... He was a real f*cking jerk."  
"Yeah,"He said.  
I hugged him tightly.  
"I haven't dated anyone since then,"I said,"I didn't get close to anyone. I was nervous about you at first, but now..now I trust you."  
"Come on, don't cry,"He said,"You'll be okay."  
He kissed me. I wiped off my tears.  
"Let's go back in the room,"I said.

Claire's POV  
I looked at John as I stood by him. He looked a lot better with a smile on his face. His father is a bastard, a no-good scumbag. Beating John like that, accusing him of attacking his sister. I knew nothing about his life. I thought I did, I knew his father hit him, but I had no idea it was this bad. I felt bad for John, not out of pity, but out of love. I love John. My parents like him too, even though he's not rich like us. I didn't know anything about him, I didn't even know he had a sister until we came here.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister,"I asked.  
"I don't know,"John answered,"I guess I wanted to protect her reputation. If people know I'm her brother, they'd treat her differently, like a criminal. I've told a few people, though."  
"Who,"I asked.  
"Her cheating ex,"He said,"For one."  
I was about to say something else, when Allison and Andy walked back in. They were a great couple, mismatched, like me and John, but a great couple, nonetheless.  
"John,"Allison said,"I need to tell you something."  
"Go ahead,"John said.  
Andy held Allison's hand as she told us about her ex-boyfriend and how Andy was the first boyfriend she'd had after that.  
"Don't worry about Andy,"John joked,"He may be brainless, but he doesn't hit girls."  
"Not completely brainless, anyways,"I smiled and joked.  
All of us laughed, except Allison, who tried to contain her laughter at the expense of her boyfriend, but could not. She burst into giggles.  
I grabbed John's hand, feeling security in knowing John would never hurt me. I don't know how I knew, I just did. I knew Andy would never hurt Allison. Andy's dated plenty of girls, none of which he was violent with. Besides that, Allison was special to him. It's like they were meant to be together, like they were soul mates. I felt that way about John too. Like we were sides of a magnet, drawn together.  
John would never become like his parents. The rest of us might, but he never will. He won't become a drunk who beats his wife and kids.

Brian's POV  
After getting over the shock from the mini-bombshell Allison had just dropped, I continued to talk to Sammy. I looked more closely at her. Her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, her long bangs almost covering her dark brown eyes. Her skin was a little pale, she was probably scared or nervous, and she was thin and tall. She was beautiful. Not hot, I don't usually think of girls as hot, they're not radiators. Her beauty kind of shimmered from her, on the inside and outside. She was strong, too. Strong-willed, definitely, and maybe strong physically too. And she's smart. I know it's crazy though, I've only just met her. Besides, she'd never want to date a nerd like me. You know what, screw it, I'm gonna ask her anyways.  
"You wanna hang out sometime,"I asked,"Like, outside of the hospital?"  
"Sure,"Sammy said, and grabbed a paper and pen.  
She wrote something down and handed it to me. It had a number and her name on it.  
"It's the number for Andy's house,"She said,then whispered,"We're going to be staying there after John gets out."  
What she did then, shocked me. She got up and kissed my cheek. She shaped her hand like a phone and mouthed "call me". She sat back down a couple seats from me. Andy, Claire, John,and Allison were all looking at me. I was blushing.  
"Hey bri,"John said.  
"Yeah,"I asked.  
"Get over here,"John said.  
I walked over by him.  
"Hey,"I said,"She kissed me."  
"I know,"He said,"Listen. My sister has been through a lot. She's been hurt, badly. I don't want her to get hurt again, got it?"  
I nodded.  
"Good,"He said,"Take good care of her, okay?"  
I smiled.  
"I will,"I said.

Andy's POV

I was talking to my parents out in the hall for privacy.

"I didn't mean to tell him,"I said,"It kind of just slipped out. Sorry."  
"That's fine,"My mother said,"What did they think about it?"  
"Sammy wants to stay,"I said,"But John, he's skeptical. He thinks its a trick or something."  
"How come,"My father asked.  
"He doesn't trust people,"I said,"Especially adults."  
"That's understandable,"My mother said,"With what he's been through."  
I nodded. We walked back inside the room.  
"Excuse me everyone,"My mother said, and when everyone looked,said,"Claire, Brian, Allison, we would like to speak to John and Sammy. If you will excuse us.."  
"Of course,"Claire said.  
And with that, the three(Claire, Allison, and Brian) stepped out into the hallway.

Sammy's POV  
Why did I do that? What got into me? What the hell was I thinking? Thinking a senior, a smart one like that, would like me, a freshman. No way. No way he likes me.  
"Samantha, John,"Andy's mother addressed us,"Andy has already told you this, but my husband and I are willing to let you two stay at our house for a while. At least untill you and John get old enough and get enough money to move out."  
"So,"Andy started,"Do you guys want to stay?"  
I nodded.  
"Of course,"I said.  
"John...,"Andy's mother asked.  
"Huh,"John asked.  
"Do you want to stay John,"I asked.  
"Umm..."

Brian's POV  
"What do you think they're talking about,"Claire asked.  
"She gave me her number,"I said.  
Allison smirked.  
"What for,"Claire asked.  
"To hang out,"I said,"Outside of the hospital. It's Andy's number. She said they were staying at Andy's after they got out."  
"So..,"Allison started.  
"Maybe they're going to live there a while,"I said,"Or something. Because John isn't old enough to buy a house or rent an apartment."  
"Yeah,"Claire said,"And John's not old enough to have legal custody of Sammy."  
I looked at the slip of paper in her pocket and smirked. Her number. She gave me her number.  
"I think someone has a crush on you Bri,"Claire said.  
"Nah,"I said,"She's just messing with me. This number probably isn't real."  
Allison took the number, looked at it, then handed it back.  
"It's real,"She said,"That's Andy's number."  
I put the paper in my pocket and smiled.  
"Do you like her, Bri,"Claire asked.  
"Yeah."

John's POV  
"Umm...,"I said.  
_**Was it a trap?**_Andy told me it wasn't a trick or a trap. Why do they want me and Sammy? Pity? To keep us as servants? We'd have to do everything they told us, or they'd kick us out. What would they want us to DO? I hope it's not anything_ dirty_. I shivered. I closed my eyes. I could imagine Andy's parents forcing us to clean the house from top to bottom until it was sparkling clean. I could imagine them hitting us. I could imagine Andy watching as they beat me or Sammy, laughing, saying I deserved it. I didn't want to be a punching bag again, and I definitely didn't want Sammy to be one either.  
I opened my eyes again. _**They can't be that evil! can they?**_  
"It's okay, John,"Andy's mother said,"You need time to decide. We understand."  
They turned toward the door to tell the others to come back inside. I couldn't move my mouth. I couldn't move at all for a second. Then, finally...  
"Wait,"I said.  
They turned around.  
"Yes,"Andy's mother asked.  
"I have a question,"I said.  
"What is it,"Andy's father asked.  
"You..you won't hurt us,"I asked nervously,"Me or Sammy, will you?"  
"Of course not,"He said.  
"Not all adults are bad, John,"Andy's mother said,"We're not going to hurt you. You don't have to worry."  
I nodded.  
"I know,"I said,"And...yes."  
"Yes what,"She asked.  
"Yes, I would like to stay,"I said.  
"That's great,"Andy said happily.  
Sammy hugged me. I yelped in pain and she let go. Each swing of the bat, each hit on my skin, flashed back to me.  
"Sorry,"She said.  
"It's okay,"I told her.  
The three others came back in the room. Sammy and I told them about what happened. They were happy for us. Sammy was happy for us. I was happy for us.  
Sammy and Brian started to talk to each other again, sitting across the room so no one heard what they were talking about. I wasn't worried. I know Brian will treat her well.  
Almost everyone went home about 9 that night, leaving me, Sammy, Andy, and his parents.  
I don't know what will happen when I get out of this hospital in a few days. I don't know how long they will be able to tolerate me before they kick me out or something. I'm scared. I told everyone goodnight and went to sleep.

"You deserved this,"It was Andy's voice,"You shithead!" He is laughing at me. He ties my hands and feet up, laughing evilly._** What are you doing?**_ He is kicking me. He lifts me up and ties me to a chair._** Let me go!**_He makes me look at Sammy. "Look what you did to her,"He exclaims. Sammy walks closer to me, her body covered in blood and bleeding. She takes out a bat and begins to hit me with it. _**Please don't!**_She stops for a second. "You did this,"she exclaims. "No,"I shout. "Look at your hands,"she says. I look at them, they are covered in blood. "How could you,"She exclaims,"I thought you loved me!" She hits me with a bat again. "He loved Claire too,"Andy says,"Then he killed her." "What,"I yell. Andy points to a corner. I look and see Claire, a knife sticking out of her, a pool of blood on the floor surrounding her._** No! I didn't! Why did I keep hurting people!**_"Why,"I ask. "I don't know,"Andy says,"You tell me." He pulls out a switchblade and stabs me. "Ahh,"I shout as I lose consciousness._** All my fault..I deserve this..**_

I open my eyes. Andy is shaking me. My eyes widened in fear.  
"I..I killed Claire,"I said,"And hurt my sister...her blood..on my hands. And you stabbed me... my fault...I deserve this.."  
"John,"Andy said,"You were dreaming. There's no blood."  
I looked down at my hands. Blood free.  
"It was horrible,"I said,"That dream. So f*cking real."  
I noticed I'd been shaking.  
"I'd say so,"Andy said,"You were screaming. You kept shouting 'no' and mumbling something I couldn't understand. I'm surprised you didn't wake anyone else up. What happened, in your dream?"  
I told him.  
"That's f*cked up,"He said.  
"I know,"I said,"Andy, I have a problem."  
"What's that,"He asked.  
"I keep hurting people,"I said.  
"No,"He replied,"People keep hurting you."


	10. Freedom

**This Chapter is quite long, (almost 15 pages) and includes large twists to add to the plot.**

* * *

I got out of the hospital two days later. Sammy and I got our own guest rooms at Andy's house. We'd went to our house to get our stuff, Mother calling us ungrateful brats before the police took her away. She'd started hitting me, then Andy's parents walked in and called the cops.

I lied down on my new bed in the guest room, a full bed, soft and comfortable. Sammy walked in the room. She handed me a switchblade.  
"Allison said sorry,"She said,"For taking it. I told her you'd like to have it back."  
It was my old switchblade. I'd forgotten about it.  
"I just thought I lost it,"I said,"I bought a new one."  
I pulled my newer blade out of my pocket. It was a black-handled blade. I handed it to her.  
"I guess you can have this one,"I said,"If you want."  
She nodded and took it. I took my old one. She sat by me and wrapped her arms around me.  
"What's that for,"I joked.  
"You saved us,"She said,"Thank you."  
"Anytime,"I said.  
"Do you like your room,"She asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"Nice to have a real bed for once."  
"Me too,"She said.  
"Better enjoy it while you can,"I said,"Before we get thrown out on the street."  
"They won't kick us out, John,"She said.  
"Maybe not you,"I said,"But they won't want me. No one does."  
"John,"She said,"What did I tell you?"  
"Stop listening to Father's words,"I said,"But it's true.."  
"No John,"She said,"You have to trust them."  
"I can't,"I said,"They'll hurt me, I just know it."  
I knew I was being paranoid, but it's hard not to. When you live with getting beat and screamed at everyday.  
"You trust me,"She said,"Don't you?"  
"Of course,"I said.  
"Then, believe me,"She said,"No one will hurt you."  
I nodded.  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That time I saved you from our father, was that the only time he.."  
"Yes."  
I turned her face to look at me.  
"Sammy, tell me the truth. Was it the only time?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't lie to me."  
She buried her head in her hands.  
"Oh my god,"I said,"Shit..shit..shit."  
"It wasn't like that John,"She said.  
"Then what was it,"I demanded.  
"John..please."  
"Tell me! Did that son of a b*tch rape you?!"  
She ran off into the hallway. Andy walked in  
"What happened to her,"Andy asked.  
"When our father attacked her,"I started,"It wasn't the first time. Shit Andy, I think he raped her."  
He stared in horror.  
"Where is she,"I asked.  
"In the bathroom,"He said.  
We ran to the bathroom down the hall. I knocked on the door.  
"Sammy,"I said,"Please open the door."  
There were a few moments of silence, then she opened the door.  
"What,"She demanded.  
"How old were you,"I asked,"When he first did that to you?"  
"Twelve,"She said.  
"Shit,"I said,"It's my fault. I'm so sorry for this..."  
I ran up the stairs, toward Andy's parents' room.

Andy's POV  
"John, wait,"Sammy screamed,"It was only once!"  
Sammy and I followed John. We found John in my parents' room, holding the gun they keep in the drawer for protection.  
"John,"Sammy screamed.  
"Get out of here Sammy,"John said,"You don't want to see this."  
"John, what are you doing,"I asked.  
"I've been a horrible brother.."He said,"A horrible person.."  
He put the gun in his mouth, tears rolled down his face.  
"John,"Sammy said,"It wasn't your fault! I'm sorry! I should've told you..but, I was scared."  
"Get out Sammy,"He repeated.  
"John,"I said,"If you do this, then your parents win. And you lose. You don't want to lose...do you?"  
He took the gun out of his mouth. He put it in the drawer and closed it.  
"No, I don't,"He said.  
He followed us out of the room.  
"Don't tell your parents..okay,"He asked.  
"I won't,"I said,"How'd you know there was a gun in there?"  
"Our parents have one in their room,"He said.

Sammy's POV  
John lied on his bed and cried. I sat by him on his bed.  
"I'm sorry, John,"I said,"I wanted to tell you..."  
He wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Sammy,"He started,"I didn't protect you.."  
"John,"I said,"I swear, it was only once."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Johnny."  
He nodded.  
"I believe you."  
John sat up. I leaned on him.  
"It wasn't your fault Sammy,"He said,"None of it. Don't blame yourself."  
"Wasn't yours either."  
"I'm sorry you had to see that,"He said,"The gun in my mouth."  
"I'm just glad you aren't dead,"I said.  
He smiled.  
"Glad?"  
"You think I wanted you dead?"  
"Sometimes..."  
"NEVER, John,"I said,"NEVER would I want you dead. I love you,John, so much. You're my brother. My protector."  
I squeezed him as tightly as possible in a hug. He freed his arms and wrapped them around me just as tightly.  
"I love you too, Sammy,"He said,"So, so much."  
"I love you so so so much,"I said.  
He let go of me. I released him too.  
"Are we really going to start this,"He joked.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm..perhaps,"I joked back.  
He ruffled my hair.  
"Did you tell the cops,"He asked me.  
"Huh?"  
"When they questioned you. Did you tell them about..."  
"Oh. Hell yes."  
"That's my sis! Proud of you!"  
I loved that John was proud of me. I always looked up to him. My protector. My brother.  
"You too, Johnny!"

Andy's POV  
The phone rang. I answered it.  
"Hi Andy,"The person said,"It's Brian. Is..is Sammy there? I wanna talk to her."  
"Sure,"I said,"Let me get her. Just a sec."  
"Sammy,"I shouted.  
"Yeah,"Sammy asked as she stood at the top of the stairs.  
"You have a phone call."  
She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping.  
"Who is it?"  
"Brian."  
"Tell him I'm busy."  
"Why?"  
"I'm in my pj's."  
I sighed.  
"He can't see you through the phone. You know that..right?"  
"Give me the phone,"She mumbled,"Smartass."  
I laughed as she took the phone.

Brian's POV  
"Hey Brian."  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah, that's me. What did you want, Bri?"  
"Well..I wanted to ask..um.. if you wanted to..uh..hang out..sometime?"  
"Sure! Where? When?"  
"I was thinking..um.."  
"How about the park? A picnic...I could bring sandwiches?"  
"Y..yeah. Sounds great."  
"What time?"  
"Three o'clock? This afternoon."  
"Sounds great!"  
"Should I bring something?"  
"Sodas,"She laughed,"And a pizza taco."  
"Good one,"I laughed,"I'll bring soda."  
"Terrific,"She joked,"That pizza taco is rightfully mine."  
"Yes,"I joked back,"It was wrongfully stolen from you.."  
She and I laughed.  
"See you there, Brian."  
"Yep. See you there."  
I hung up. I breathed the world's largest sigh of relief, slowing my racing heart down, which I swear was seconds from exploding._** I can't even complete a sentence around Sammy. How will I go on a picnic with her?**_

Sammy's POV  
_**YES!**_  
"John,"I shouted and ran to his room.  
"Yeah, Sammy,"John asked.  
"Can I go to a picnic with Brian,"I asked,"At three?"  
"Where,"He asked.  
"The park."  
"So, you've got a date."  
"No! Just two friends hanging out."  
"Yeah, sure you can go."  
"One more thing."  
"What's that?"  
"I need to make sandwiches."  
"Ask Andy. I can't make food worth the crap."  
"Yeah, I know."  
He smiled.  
"Just go,"He joked,"Before I change my mind."  
Andy was standing in the hallway.  
"Will you help me make sandwiches,"I asked.  
"For your date,"He asked.  
"It is NOT a date,"I said,"Just a picnic."  
"Sure, I'll help,"He said.  
We went into the kitchen. I opened the loaf of bread and Andy got out lunch-meats and cheese.  
"What kinds do you want,"Andy asked,referring to meat.  
"Turkey, ham,"I said,"A variety. Do you have peanut butter and jelly?"  
"Yeah,"He said, and gave me a jar of peanut butter and grape jelly.  
"Butter knives,"I said,"We need butter knives."  
He handed me a butter knife.  
"Mayo,"He asked.  
"Nah,"I said.  
We started making the sandwiches.  
"How many,"He asked.  
"Too of each,"I said,"Two ham, two turkey, and two Pb and j."  
"You used the wrong two."  
"What?"  
"I was talking to the author. She used t-o-o instead of t-w-o."  
"Quit breaking the fourth wall."  
"Okay, sorry. So, what time is this picnic anyways?"  
"Three o clock."  
"We've got an hour and a half."  
"Good."  
"Seriously, was that a typo?"  
"Dammit Andy, knock it off."  
We fixed the sandwiches with an hour left for me to get ready. I put the sandwiches in baggies and then in a large lunchbox. I set the lunchbox on the counter in the kitchen and went upstairs to my room before Andy could break the fourth wall again.

I put on the nicest shirt and pair of jeans that I could find. I don't like dresses or skirts, nor do I have any. I got out my small makeup kit and started putting some on. I put on foundation, yellow eye-shadow, and some mascara.  
I peeked my head into John's room.  
"Hi, John,"I said.  
"Do I know you,"He joked.  
"Your sister, Sammy,"I said.  
He got up and walked to me.  
"Didn't recognize you,"He said,"I thought you were some 25 year old stranger, coming to kidnap me."  
"Really,"I asked,"25?"  
"Oh, definitely,"He said.  
"So..I look good then,"I asked.  
"You look great sis,"He said.  
He followed me down the stairs and back into the kitchen.  
"Geez,"Andy exclaimed,"It took you thirty minutes to get dressed!"  
"Yeah, so,"I said,"Do I look good, Andy?"  
"Yeah, you look terrific,"He said.  
I blushed a little. Having my old crush saying I looked great...  
"Thank you,"I said.  
"Better get going sis,"John said.  
"I have a half hour,"I said.  
"The park's fifteen minutes away,"Andy said.  
"All right, I'd better go then,"I said,"Bye John. See ya Andy."  
I hugged John and waved to Andy.  
"Andy, take care of John,"I said,"And tell your parents where I am, okay? And John, I love you."  
"I love you too,sis,"John said.  
I took the lunchbox and started out the door.  
"Have fun on your date,"John shouted.  
"IT IS NOT A DATE!"

Brian's POV  
I was already at the park by two-thirty. I only lived a couple blocks from the park. I'd brought the Soda's and was waiting at a picnic table. I had also brought a bag of chips and some cookies. I read a book as I waited for Sammy to get here.  
"What're you reading,"Someone asked.  
"Its called 'Carrie' by Stephen King,"I said, and set the book down.  
"Hi Brian,"It was Sammy.  
She looked amazing. Her long curly hair flowing from her head. Her glowing smile, enhanced by the makeup on her face. Her eyes, brown, standing out even more than before from the eye-shadow. I smiled at her.  
"Hi, Sammy,"I said.  
She set a lunchbox on the table. She sat down across from me and took out six sandwiches. I handed her a soda and took one for myself.  
"Strawberry soda,"She asked.  
"Don't like it?"  
"I love strawberry soda!"  
"Me too! What kind of sandwiches did you make?  
"Ham, turkey, and Pb and j."  
"On the SAME sandwich,"I joked.  
She giggled.  
"No, two of each. I labeled them."  
She took a turkey, and I took a Pb&j.  
"These are good,"I said,"Did you make them?"  
"Andy helped."  
"Guess what else I brought."  
"What?"  
I handed her the bag of chips and the cookies.  
"What kind are they?"  
"Sugar cookies,"I said,"They're sweet, like you."  
I put my head in my hand. Why did I say that? I stayed like that untill she sat right next to me.  
"Brian,"She said,"Eat your cookie."  
She was smiling.  
"What exactly did you put in those sandwiches,"I joked.  
"Oh, the usual,"She joked back,"Peanut butter, rat poison, arsenic, jelly.."  
"What was that last thing?"  
"Jelly?"  
"Yeah. That must be it."  
"Try the turkey next,"She joked,"It doesn't have jelly."  
"You know, you can really taste the arsenic."  
"Thank you."  
I expected her to go back to the other side of the table, but she stayed.  
After finishing our food, we sat and talked for a while.  
"I like that book,"She said first,"It's one of my favorites."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's interesting."  
"What part is most interesting?"  
"I don't know. Just telekinesis in general. It's fascinating. To be able to control objects with your mind. That's a lot of power, you know?"  
"Yeah. What would you do with that kind of power?"  
"Make people's heads explode,"She joked.  
She started staring at my head.  
"It won't work,"I joked.  
"Shh..I'm concentrating."  
We started to laugh again, like we did at the hospital. She looked into my eyes.  
"You look great Brian,"She said.  
"You look beautiful,Sammy,"I slipped,"I mean.. pretty..you look pretty."  
She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me on the lips, hard. This lasted a few seconds, then she let go.  
"Sammy?"  
"I'm sorry Brian. I..I have to go."  
"Sammy..wait."  
She took the two remaining sandwiches and her cookie and put it in the lunchbox.  
"I had fun, Brian. I'll..I'll see you."  
She ran off.  
"Sammy, wait!"  
_**I like you too, Sammy**_. I sighed. _**I really f*cked that up!**_

Sammy's POV  
I couldn't go home yet. I had to wait for these tears to wear off._** I f*ck*d that up! What the hell was I thinking?! I wasn't thinking! kissing him?! I just ruined a great friendship.**_  
After walking around the block, I finally was able to go to the house. Andy sat on the couch, watching tv.  
"My parents are home from work,"He said,"They're in their room."  
"Oh,"I sat on the couch and sighed.  
"What's wrong,"He asked.  
"It's Brian,"I said.  
"Did you two have a fight,"He asked.  
"No,"I said.  
"Then what happened?"  
"I think I ruined our friendship."  
"What'd you do?"  
"I KISSED him."  
"It's okay. I think he likes you anyways."  
"Like, like like?"  
"Like like."  
"Doubt it."  
"I think he does."  
"Last guy I went out with cheated on me cause I wouldn't put out. Friggen hate that guy!"  
"Hey, Brian's a virgin too. He told us at detention."  
I sighed.  
"I'm not a virgin Andy."  
He looked at me intently.  
"You mean...?"  
"It was stolen from me, Andy."  
"So your father did.."  
"Yes. It was about three years ago...I was twelve..maybe thirteen.."  
"You don't have to tell me.."  
"Yeah..I know."  
I went up to the room that was for me, and wiped off my makeup. I put on my pajamas, since I figured I wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day.  
"Sammy,"John shouted,_**god, he sounded so much like father**_,"Come here."

**Flashback..**  
**"Samantha, I need to talk to you,"Father shouted from his room,"Come here, Sammy. I just want to talk."**  
**I felt glad that our parents were paying me some attention. Maybe they wanted to make it up to me. I walked toward the room. I immediatly regretted it once I saw the devious look on Father's face.**  
**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Blood. Running down my legs, all over my clothes. How will I explain this to John? I know! **  
**I walked to John's room and knocked on his door. He answered.**  
**"What happened to you,"He asked.**  
**"I think I started..um,"I said,"You know that thing girls get..um.."**  
**"Oh,"He said,"I'll go buy you some..uh.."**  
**"Yeah,"I said,"Thanks."**  
**"For now,"He said,"Get in the shower. And trash those clothes. I'll get you some new ones."**  
**He went in my room and brought out a fresh pair of clothes.**  
**"Thank you, John,"I said.**  
**"Yep,"He said,"I'll be right back."**  
**I got into the shower. It hurt a little to walk. My whole body was shaking. I collapsed in the shower, hugging my knees, and sobbing. John found me later, and I blamed it on hormones.**  
**_I'm sorry for lying to you,John._**

_present..._  
I came out of the room.  
"What do you want,"I asked.  
"Andy's parents want to talk to us,"John said,"They need to tell us something important."  
"Okay,"I said, and followed him to the living room.  
"What's this about,"John asked.  
"Your parents,"Andy's mother said,"Both of them are in jail."  
"For how long,"John asked.  
"Your mother got five years in jail,"Andy's father said,"For child abuse."  
"And our father,"I asked.  
"Thirty years. Charged with attempted murder, child abuse, rape of a minor, and attempted rape."  
"Good,"John spat.  
"John,"I said excitedly,"You know what that means?"  
"What?"  
"We're free,"I said,"We're finally free."  
"We..we are?"  
"They can't hurt us anymore,John."

John's POV  
I'd like to say that the first thing I did was scream with joy and have a party when I realized our parents were in jail. But that, would be a lie. What I really did, was drop to my knees, bury my head in my hands and sob. Sammy helped me up to my room, where I collapsed on my bed and proceeded to sob uncontrollably. The more I tried to stop it, the harder I cried. I'd finally lost control. I did stop after a while, though.  
"You were right, Sammy,"I said.  
"About what?"  
"When you said that I'd explode if I held my feelings in,"I said,"Well, you were right. I exploded."  
"Yeah,but you're alive,"She said,"And I'm glad."  
"Yeah,me too."  
She wrapped her arms around me tightly, like earlier.  
"So,"I started,"We're free?"  
"Yep. It's finally over, Johnny."  
_**It IS over. We ARE free now.**_ I smiled, enjoying freedom.


	11. John's Nightmares Part 2

They are making Sammy and I clean the kitchen. "I want to see my reflection on the surface,"Andy's father says,"Clean the floor and the tables. You have an hour. Do it right, or else." "we..we cleaned it yesterday,"Sammy says._** Please be quiet, you don't want to get punished.**_Sammy yelps as Andy's father grabs her hair and slams her head into the table. Blood spills from her nose onto the table and floor. "Does that look clean to you,"He demands. "Leave her alone,"I demand. He stomps over to me. "What'd you say to me,"He demands. "Leave. Her. Alone.,"I repeat. He punches me. He tosses me across the room and stomps on my back. He kicks my head a few times. I won't be getting up, or moving, for a while. "Now it's thirty minutes,"He says, and leaves the room. Sammy helps me up. "Hurry up, John,"She says,sounding terrified,"We don't have much time. I don't want you getting in trouble." She touched the scar on my neck, a knife mark. From not finishing my chores in time. I sighed._** They will literally KILL us.**_

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I was in my bed. I removed the thick blanket from my body and stood up slowly. I went downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. I was shaking, near to bursting into tears. I heard footsteps come down the stairs. Finding no other hiding place, I crouched behind the couch, covering my face. I kept still, trying not to breathe too heavily.  
"That's a terrible hiding spot,John,"A voice said,"If you really want to hide, use the closet."  
I looked up. Andy's father.  
"What's wrong,John,"He asked.  
"Well sir.."I started.  
"Please, call me Rick,"He said.  
"Well, Rick,"I said,"I had a bad dream."  
"That explains why you're so pale,"Rick said,"And why you're shaking. But why did you hide?"  
"I heard footsteps,"I said,"And I got scared. Habit, I guess."  
"Come on, get up John,"He said.  
He put out his hand to help me up. I flinched.  
"I won't hurt you,"He said.  
I let him help me up.  
"No one will hurt you John,"He said.  
"I..I know,"I said.  
"Do you, John,"He asked.  
"Huh,"I asked.  
"Do you trust us,"He asked.  
I just looked at him._** Another trap.**_  
"It's all right John,"He said,"You can talk to me."

Rick's POV  
John was still pale white, ghostly. He was slightly shaking. He looked that dream was, it terrified him. He stood tall, trying to hide the fear.  
"I didn't mean to sneak up on you,"I said,"I'm sorry."  
"It's not that,"John said,"I'm just..a little.."  
"Scared?"  
He nodded.  
"What was your dream about,"I asked carefully.  
"I...I can't,"He said,"I...just..can't.."  
He turned and ran up the stairs like his life depended on it. I sighed and walked back to the master bedroom. I sat on the bed.  
"Kim,"I said to my wife,"Kimberly, please wake up. I need to talk to you."  
Kim rolled over groggily.  
"Yes dear,"She asked, then looked at the clock,"It's three in the morning, what do you want?"  
"It's John,"I said.  
She looked concerned as I turned on the desk lamp.  
"What happened,"She asked.  
"He's scared,"I said,"He was in the living room, and he was pale and terrified."  
"But, his parents are in jail,"She said,"They won't come back."  
"It's not that,"I said,"I think..he's scared of..us."  
"He has trust issues, Rick,"She said,"I think his sister might too."  
"I can't imagine what they've been through,"I said.  
"Andrew told me something today,"She said,"Right before he went to bed."  
She told me about John trying to kill himself, and Sammy talking about getting raped.  
"My god,"I said.  
"Maybe he needs therapy,"She said,"And Samantha too."  
"Maybe,"I said,"What did you do with the gun?"  
"I put it in the safe,"She said.

John's POV  
I ran to my closet in my room and hid there. I came out and lied on my bed when I was sure that no one was coming after me. I finally stopped shaking, but I was crying now. I let myself cry a little. I thought of Claire. What would she think if she saw me cry? _**She hates you!**_ No, she doesn't. I love her. I haven't hurt her, couldn't hurt her._** You're gonna be like your father! An alcoholic scumbag!**_ I won't hurt her. I won't hurt my children, if I have any.

I closed my eyes, letting the nightmares take me once again.


	12. Brian

Brian's POV  
Why is she ignoring me? It's been a week since the picnic when Sammy kissed me. I've called her three times since then, just to talk, and every time she'd told me she was busy and hung up the phone.

Sammy's POV  
"Sammy,"John said.  
"Yeah,"I asked.  
"Why are you ignoring Brian,"He asked.  
"I am not IGNORING him,"I said.  
"Yes you are,"He said.  
"How,"I demanded.  
"Every time he calls, you hang up,"He said,"Why are you doing that?"  
"I kissed him, John,"He doesn't want to be my friend anymore."  
"He LIKES you Sammy,"He said,"And he cares about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't be calling."  
"Do you think he really likes me,"I asked.  
"Oh, yes,"He said,"Claire told me so."  
I smiled.  
"I guess I should talk to him then,"I said.  
"Gonna call him,"He asked.  
"I'll go to his house,"I said.  
"Okay, I gotta go to detention sis,"He said,"Have fun. But not TOO much fun, okay?"  
I laughed and nodded. John kissed my head and walked out the door with his jacket. I found Brian's address in the phone-book and walked toward his house. I wanted to apologize to him in person. When I got there, I stood for a few seconds, then rang the doorbell. Brian answered.  
"Hey Sammy,"He said,"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologize,"I said,"For running away from the picnic, and ignoring you the past week. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay,"He said,"Wanna come in?"  
I followed him in the house.  
"Is anyone here,"I asked.  
"My parents are at work,"Brian said,"I'm supposed to be studying...oh well."  
"Do know why I ran away,"I asked.  
"No, why,"He asked.  
"I fucked up, that's why,"I said,"I kissed you. But..you don't like me. At least, not how I like you."  
"Sammy..I do like you,"He said,"I didn't think you liked me."  
"Really,"I asked excitedly.  
"Yes,"He said,"When I said you were beautiful, and sweet, I meant it. I know I don't know you very well, but I like you, a lot."  
"I'm sorry Brian,"I said,"I'm afraid to get close to anyone. Physically and emotionally. That's why my last boyfriend cheated on me."  
"Your last boyfriend,"He asked slowly.  
"A real asshole,"I smirked,"He only wanted what all boys want. And I couldn't give it to him. I just wasn't ready."  
"Oh,"He said,"I don't want that, Samantha."My face lit up when he said my full name,"Well, it's not the most important thing in a relationship."  
"What is the most important thing,"I asked,"In your opinion."  
"Trust,"He said,"Patience, caring, love."  
I giggled.  
"That's four things,"I joked.  
I flinched as he grabbed my hands lightly.  
"Do you trust me,Samantha,"He asked.  
"I..I don't know,"I stuttered.  
"Please don't cry, Sammy,"He said,"I understand."  
I slipped my hands out of his collapsed down on the couch. I buried my head in my hands. Brian crouched next to me.  
"Sammy,"He said.  
I sat up.  
"Brian, I'm not a virgin,"I said slowly.  
"So,"He asked.  
"I didn't lose it,"I said.  
"Huh,"He asked.  
"It was stolen from me,"I said.  
"Oh god, you mean..,"He started.  
"Yes,"I said,"By Father."  
He looked horrified.  
"I was twelve,"I continued,"He said he just wanted to talk to me, and I believed him. Like an idiot. I thought he wanted to make up with me for the years of ignoring me. I regretted going in his room once I saw the evil look on his face...and he started ripping my clothes off...I was so scared..dammit Brian, it hurt so fucking much...then I lied to John.."  
He hugged me as I collapsed into his arms, crying.  
"It's not your fault Sammy,"He said,"I know you're scared. I'll never hurt you, I swear."  
I looked at him, very closely. He was smiling. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away almost immediately. I was about to leave, when he grabbed me gently.  
"Samantha, please don't leave,"He said.  
I nodded.  
"Okay,"I said,"I won't leave you again, Brian. I promise."  
I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around mine. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
"Wanna watch TV,"He asked.  
"Yeah,sure,"I said.  
"What do you wanna watch,"He asked.  
"I dunno, let me see,"I said.  
He handed me the remote. I flipped through the channels until I found my favorite cartoon.  
"Let's watch this,"I said.  
"Tom and Jerry,"He asked.  
"Got a problem,"I joked.  
"No, I love cartoons,"He said.  
"Me too,"I said.  
"How does a mouse outsmart a cat,"He joked,"And how are they not dead yet?"  
"Old cartoon logic,"I joked back,"Don't question it."  
"You know if you step on a rake, it will really hit you in the face,"He said.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah,"He said,"I tried it when I was younger, hit me right in the nose."  
I laughed.  
"Brian,"I said.  
"Yeah,"He said.  
"I...I feel..safe around you,"I told him.  
He smiled.  
"Great,"He said.  
"What's your favorite book,"I asked randomly.  
"Too many to name,"He said,"What about you?"  
"Same,"I said,"Favorite Movie?"  
"Back to the Future,"He said.  
"Hmm..me too,"I said,"I hear they might make a sequel."  
"Yeah, THAT'LL happen,"He said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, you're probably right,"I said,"Um...favorite color?"  
"Blue,"He said,"You?"  
"The friggen rainbow,"I said.  
"The rainbow is your favorite color,"He asked.  
"No,"I said,"The friggen rainbow."  
"What's the difference,"He asked.  
"Well,"I said,"The friggen rainbow has a higher level of friggen than your average, everyday rainbow."  
"What,"He laughed.  
We both laughed hysterically.

Brian's POV  
"Sammy,"I said.  
"Yeah,"She asked.  
"Do you wanna go on a real date sometime,"I asked.  
"Sure,"She said,"Where?"  
"That cafe on fifth street,"I asked.  
"Okay,"She said,"What time?"  
"How's next Friday, at four,"I asked.  
"Can't wait that long,"She said.  
"Monday at four,"I asked.  
"That works,"She said,"Wanna do somethin' fun?"  
"Yeah, sure,"I said.  
I should've said no. Sammy and I walked down to the school. We snuck through the hallways and into the library. We hid behind a bookshelf. Sammy grabbed a book and tore the page out of it.  
"I don't usually destroy literature..,"She said.  
"Don't,"I said,"What are you doing?"  
"Calm down, it's just a blank page,"She said.  
Sammy found a pen on the ground, wrote something on it, crumpled it up, and threw it at John.  
John's POV  
I was sitting, bored out of my mind, in detention, when a paper was thrown at me. I uncrumpled and read it: **Hey poopface, look behind the bookshelf. We have a surprise for you.** Sammy's handwriting. I looked behind the bookshelves to find Sammy and Brian crouched behind one, giggling.  
"What do you want,"I joked.  
"Bored, John,"Sammy asked sarcastically.  
"No,"I replied sarcastically,"It's real fun to sit and do nothing for eight hours."  
"Hey John, guess what,"Sammy said.  
"What,"I asked.  
"I'm going on a date with Brian,"She said,"This Monday."

* * *

**I literally cried while writing this next part.**

* * *

Brian's POV  
_**Why did you tell him that? Now he is going to kill me.**_ John was a little intimidating. He was the kind of kid that would beat the crap out of me at school. John stepped toward me. I stepped back, my eyes widening a little. He put his hand up, I jumped.  
"Don't hurt him John,"Sammy said.  
"I'm not gonna hurt him,"John said.  
He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Take care of her,"John said to me.  
I nodded.  
"I will,"I said,"I promise."  
"Good,"He said,"Cause if you hurt her,I'll kill you."  
I froze.  
"John,"Sammy exclaimed.  
"Just trying to protect you, Sammy,"John said,"Besides, he knows I'm kidding,don't you?"  
I nodded.  
"Well you're scaring him,"Sammy said.  
"Oh, I'm not scared,"I lied.  
I looked away.  
"Why are you so scared Brian,"John asked.  
"Because,"I said,"You used to beat the shit out of me freshman year. And I ratted you out..on accident..then you beat me half to death."  
John looked at me for a second, as if struggling to remember.  
"Did you forget John,"I asked,"Because I didn't. Everyday, you'd shove me into a locker or push me into a wall. You made my life hell. My parents took me to a psychiatrist when they caught me cutting. Look at this, John,"I showed him the scars on my stomach, they both gasped,"it's fucked up ,isn't it?"  
"It..it wasn't that bad,"He said.  
"Not that bad,"I exclaimed,"I had to rat you out! They threatened to lock me up if I didn't tell the truth! So I did, and what do I get for it? I get beat half to death!"

John's POV  
I don't know why I beat him like that. I didn't know him then, he was just some random nerd. How could I know he would be my sister's future boyfriend?  
"I'm sorry,"I told him.  
As if that will make up for all that shit. Poor Brian.  
"Why did you do it, John,"Sammy asked.  
"I don't know,"I said,"Father was really viscous that year."  
"Oh, well that excuses everything,"Sammy said.  
"Really,"I asked.  
"No,"She shouted,"You can't just go around beating people John. If you do, then you're just as bad as our parents!"  
"Damn it,"I shouted,"Don't you think I know that! I was angry, and I took it out on him, and other people. I didn't mean to..I was just so..angry...I'm sorry. Brian, if you hated me, why were you nice to me in detention..why didn't you just trash me?"  
"I was scared,"Brian said,"Besides, I thought if I was nice to you, you wouldn't hurt me. I was right."  
"Brian, come here,"I said.  
He walked slowly near me. I grabbed him and hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry, Brian,"I said,"For putting you through that..."  
"I forgive you,"Brian said,"Besides, it wasn't really you doing it."  
I let him go.  
"Huh,"I asked.  
"It was your father,"He said,"Your father's brutality doesn't excuse everything, but it explains some of it."  
"John,"Brian said,crying now.  
"What,"I asked.  
He looked at the ground.  
"When I brought the flare gun to school,"He started,"It wasn't the only time I brought a gun to school."  
"What,"Sammy demanded.  
"A flare gun,"I asked.  
"No,"He said,"A real one. I wasn't going to hurt anybody. I wanted to blow your brains out, right in front of everyone. Then I decided not to, and left it buried in my backpack. That's when I decided to start cutting, to avoid hurting people.."  
"Brian, are you okay,"I asked.  
"I guess,"He said,"When you pretended to act out my home life, it wasn't even close."

Brian's POV  
"What's it like,"John asked.  
I sighed and leaned my head back  
"An F! Are you stupid?!  
No.  
Shut up! You're an idiot!  
I'm sorry. I tried..  
You're too dumb to be my son!  
Dad!  
I said shut up! Now go to your room, finish your homework, before I beat the shit out of you! Understand?  
Yes sir."  
Sammy put her arm around my shoulder.  
"That was when I failed the elephant lamp,"I said.  
"Would he really have beat you,"John asked.  
"No,probably not,"I said,"It's just an empty threat. You see, when I get good grades, my parents love me. When I get anything below a c, they hate me."  
"They don't hate you, Brian,"Sammy said.  
"Yeah...sure,"I said.  
Sammy hugged me.  
"I should get going,"I said,"I want to be back home before my parents get there."  
"Bye Brian,"Sammy and John said.  
"See ya Sammy,"I said,"Bye John."

Sammy's POV  
Brian left. I looked at John. He was miserable.  
"John,"I asked.  
"I'm just like father,"He said.  
"No you're not,"I said.  
John hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you,"He said,"For coming here. I really was bored."  
"Anytime, John,"I said.

_**You're not like our parents. You're not Father, and you never will be. You will never hurt the people you love, if you can still love. Can you, John? Or is your heart too broken to hold anything else. I know your heart is broken John. How do I know that? Because mine is too. It may be broken beyond repair, but I still love you. I love you, John.**_


	13. Sammy's NightmaresJohn the Bully

I lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't go back to sleep. Not after the dream I just had. John had told me about his nightmare earlier. Unlike John, however, I usually can't remember my dreams. I only remembered one thing though, probably the scariest part of my dream. That was when Brian strangled me. I knew it wasn't real, but it was so realistic. I lied there for a little longer, then closed my eyes again.

John and I are in a new apartment. I feel scared. John stands near me. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid. He walks near me, I step back. Why am I scared? Out of nowhere, John slams me into a wall. My nose is bleeding. I try to run, but he catches me. He twists my arm behind my back. "You're not getting away that easily,"John says. He throws me against the wall a few more times, then across the room. Then, finally, he kicks me as I lie on the floor.

My eyes shoot open. John didn't protect me, he hurt me. No he didn't, it was a dream. I was back in my room at Andy's house. After I stopped shaking, I stood up. Once I walked around the room for a while, my breathing returned to normal. I remembered that entire dream, so vivid, so real. I made my way to John's room, just down the hall.  
"John,"I whispered, and shook him lightly,"Wake up. I need to talk to you."  
John groaned. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at me.  
"About what,"He asked.  
"I had a bad dream,"I said.  
He sat up.  
"Tell me about it,"He said.  
"Well, I don't remember the first one,"I said.  
I told him what I remembered about the first nightmare.  
"And the second one.."He asked.  
"You're not gonna like it, John,"I said.  
"Tell me,"He said.  
I told him the second dream. He looked worried.  
"You're having nightmares too, huh,"He asked.  
I sat on his bed. He put his arm around me.  
"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"I know."  
I followed him down the stairs to sit on the couch. Someone came down the stairs. John stopped me before I could run and hide.  
"It's probably just one of Andy's parents,"John said.  
It wasn't. It was Andy himself.  
"What are you two doing up,"Andy asked.  
"I couldn't sleep,"I said.  
"She had a nightmare,"John said.  
I nodded.  
"Andy,"John said.  
"Yeah,"Andy asked.  
"I talked to Brian earlier,"John said,"And...sometimes at school, I'd beat people up..mostly nerds. Well...Brian was one of those nerds."  
"You beat up Brian,"Andy asked, shocked.  
"It was a long time ago,"John said,"Freshman year. I didn't know who he was. I told him I was sorry, as if that would make up for it. He said he forgave me. But..I don't know."  
"John,"Andy said,"I apologized to Larry."  
"You did,"John asked.  
"Yes,"Andy said,"It was weird. I didn't really know what to say. But I did it, that Monday after detention."

Andy's POV  
"What did you say,"Sammy asked.

**Flashback...**  
**It was the Monday after detention. I waited for the last bell of the day to ring. Then I went to my locker and got my backpack. I noticed Larry walking down the hallway. He saw me and hurried past. I grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom. I stood in front of the door so he couldn't leave. He looked at me fearfully.**  
**"What,"He asked. **  
**"I can't tell you this in front of anyone,"I said,"But, I'm sorry. For wailing on you."**  
**"It's okay,"He said.**  
**"No, it's not,"I said,"It must've been so humiliating for you. So unreal."**  
**"Yeah,"He said,"Scary, is what it was. You hit hard, you know that?"**  
**"Will you forgive me,"I asked.**  
**"What do you care,"Larry asked.**  
**I told him why I did it. I told him about my father. **  
**"Fine, I forgive you,"He said,"Can I go now?"**  
**I moved away from the door. He practically ran out the door.**

_present.._  
"What's your point,"John asked.  
"You have to learn to forgive yourself, John,"I said.

Brian's POV  
I haven't thought of John the Bully in a while. I didn't know who he was then, just that his last name was Bender because he got in trouble a lot. I don't know why he chose me, there were plenty of others smaller than me. He made me terrified to go to school. When he beat me half to death for ratting him out, I was taken to the hospital. I'd passed out.

**Flashback...**  
**The week after ratting out John...**  
**I walked out of the school, carrying my homework with me.**  
**"Hey Brian,"A voice said harshly.**  
**I knew the voice. It was the asshole who picks on me. I started to run.**  
**"Hey, don't you run from me,"Bender shouted.**  
**I kept running. He caught up with me a block later. He twisted my arm behind my back, knocking the things out of my hands.**  
**"Did you rat me out,Brian,"He asked.**  
**"N..no,"I lied.**  
**"I don't like liars,"He said, and twisted my arm more.**  
**I screamed.**  
**"Okay, yes,"I said,"But I had to.."**  
**He let go of my arm and grabbed my hair.**  
**"Detention is boring,"He said,"I don't like it much."**  
**With that, he slammed my body into the brick wall of an apartment we were standing in front of. I fell on the ground, dizzy. He stomped on me and kicked me in the head. He slammed my head against the ground again. I started to black out. I opened my eyes to feel another sharp pain in my shoulder, then passed out completely.**

**John's POV**  
**_I just murdered someone. Oh f*ck! _****Seeing that his shoulder popped out of place, I reset it. I was glad when he screamed, knowing that he was alive. Then he passed out.**  
**"Brian,"I said,"Brian are you okay? Are you alive?"**  
**That's a stupid question. I looked at Brian. He looked like me after getting beat by my parents. It that what I am? Have I turned into my father? I pick Brian up. His body is limp, he's passed out. **  
**"Come on Brian,"I said,"I'm taking you to the hospital."**  
**I couldn't leave him there to die. I carried him to the hospital, a few blocks away. **  
**"We're almost there,"I said, when Brian groaned,"Hang in there."**  
**When I got to the hospital, I told them that he'd been mugged. I silently apologized to Brian, and left. I lost control. I could've murdered that kid. Maybe I should say sorry to him, tell him about my parents. ****_What would he care, though?_**** Some kid beats the crap out of him, then tries to excuse it by saying his parents beat him. ****_What would he care, what would anyone care?_**

_Present..._  
Brian's POV  
John left me alone after that. I barely saw him again, untill that time in detention. I was terrified when I saw him, all the memories flowed back. I didn't know if he recognized me, probably not, at least I hoped not. I'd decided to be nice to him, the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. I wanted to confront him, ask him why he did all that.  
He didn't know. John didn't know why he did it. At least, he said he didn't, and I believe him. He even apologized, and it sounded sincere, I think it was. Then he hugged me. I knew he felt guilty. I saw tears in his eyes when I showed him my scars. I looked at my scars again. Those are real, genuine slicing scars.

He's not John the Bully anymore. He's just John Bender, my friend. And I like John Bender. But I hated John the Bully. It's like they were two different people, and they are. I hated John for the longest time. But I meant it when I said I forgave him.

I heard my phone ring. _**Who could be calling this late?**_ I answered the phone.  
"Hello,"I said quietly.  
"Brian,"John's voice asked.  
"Hey John,"I said.  
"Remember when I knocked you out,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"How could I forget? I woke up in the hospital."  
"D..did you ever find out who took you there,"He asked.  
"No,"I said.  
"It was me",He said.  
"Huh,"I asked.  
"I took you to the hospital,"He said,"I thought I'd killed you. I popped your shoulder back into place, then you passed out. I..I couldn't leave you there to die...so, I carried you to the hospital. I told them you were mugged."  
"John..I.."I started.  
"I'm sorry,"He said,"I lost control..I...could've killed you...Maybe you should've shot me...would've done me a favor..."  
"Don't say that John,"I said,"I said I forgave you John, and I meant it. You're my friend now, okay?"  
"O..okay,"He said, his voice almost broken,"Bye Brian."  
"Bye John,"I said.

I hung up. I wished I could reach through the phone and hug John. He sounded so miserable.


	14. This Chapter Has No Title

I went back to my room. I heard tiny rocks being thrown at my window. I opened my curtain. Sammy stood there, holding rocks in her hand. I opened the window and stuck my head out a little.

"Don't you people ever sleep,"I joked.  
"Nope."  
"What do you want,"I asked.  
"Why don't you come and see,"She said.  
I hopped out the window and slid down the rain-gutter, somehow managing to shut the window in the process. I went to Sammy.  
"Where are we going,"I asked.  
"You'll see,"She said.  
I followed her down the sidewalk. We walked down a small path, ending with a lake. A full moon shimmered off the blackened liquid below us.  
"That's why you're acting so crazy,"I said,"Full moon."  
"It's beautiful, isn't it,"She said.  
"Sure is,"I said,"Where'd you find this place?"  
"John told me about it,"She said,"He'd take his girlfriends here sometimes. And they'd..you know.."  
We sat on the dock.  
"I don't think you're ready for that, Sammy,"I said.  
"I know,"She said,"Are you?"  
"I barely know you,"I said.  
"I need to tell you something,"She said.  
"What's that,"I asked.  
"I had a bad dream tonight,"She said,"I barely remember it , just the part where you strangled me."  
"Why would I do that,"I asked.

Sammy's POV  
"Tell me I'm paranoid, Brian,"I said.  
"You're paranoid, Samantha,"He said.  
He kissed me. I let him lean me back a little.  
"I need to tell you something too,"He said.  
"What's that,"I asked.  
"I don't like being a virgin sometimes,"He said.  
I panicked. I pushed him away from me, and he fell into the lake. I fished him out and lied him back on the deck. Maybe I am paranoid.  
"I didn't mean it like that, Sammy,"He said.  
"I'm sorry Brian, I thought.."I started,"I'm sorry."  
"I wasn't going to hurt you Sammy,"He said.  
I lied next to him.  
"I know,"I said,"I'm paranoid."  
"No, just scared,"He said,"Do you act like this with all your boyfriends?"  
"Not usually,"I said,"I don't get close to people. But, there is someone I would like to get close to."  
"Who's that,"He asked.  
"You, Brian,"I said,"I want to get close to you. Really close."  
"Literally or metaphorically,"He asked.  
"Both,"I whispered in his ear.  
He was starting to shake from the cold.  
"We should get you home,"I suggested,"Before you die of hypothermia."  
"Th..that s..sounds like a g..good idea,"He shivered.  
I walked him home. I kissed him on the cheek.  
"See ya Monday,"I said.  
I walked home. John was waiting up for me.  
"And just where were you,"John said.  
"With Brian,"I said,"At the lake."  
"What,"He demanded.  
"Relax John,"I said,"We didn't DO anything. We just talked. Then I kinda..pushed him into the lake."  
"Why? Is he okay?"  
"I got scared,"I said,"He said something..and I panicked."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he didn't like being a virgin sometimes,"I said,"He wasn't going to hurt me John,I'm sure of it."  
"Okay,"He said,"Go to bed now, you need sleep."  
"I'll try to sleep,"I said,"You get some sleep too, John."  
"I will sis,"He said.

Brian's POV  
I removed my soaking wet clothes and put them in the laundry basket. That lake must've been pretty clean, because there wasn't any algae on them. I put on some dry pajamas.  
What the hell was I thinking? Saying that to Sammy? I must've scared the living crap out of her. Now I know that she's stronger than me. I'll never do to her what her father did to her, or her ex-boyfriend, for that matter.  
I lied down on my bed and went back to sleep.

_Monday..._  
I waited at the cafe on fifth street for Sammy to get there. I began to wonder if she just decided not to come.

Sammy's POV  
I was already late for my date with Brian. A half-hour late. I asked Kim to give me a ride there. She agreed. I said good bye to her and walked in the cafe. I looked around for a minute, then saw Brian. I sat at the table, a two person table.  
"I thought you weren't coming,"He said.  
"I got distracted,"I said.  
"Oh..okay,"He said,"What do you want to eat, or drink.  
"I'll have a cookie,"I said,"A sugar cookie. And some coffee."  
He smirked.  
"Small coffee,"He asked.  
"Medium,"I said,"I like coffee."  
"Okay, I'll be right back,"He said.  
He went over to the front counter for a few minutes, then came back with two medium coffees and two giant sugar cookies.  
"You got medium too,"I asked.  
"I like coffee,"He said.  
I took the lid off of my coffee. I broke off a peice of cookie and dipped it in the coffee.  
"How's that taste,"He asked.  
"Sweet, like you,"I said.  
We both laughed. I grabbed a bunch of sugar packets and poured them into my coffee.  
"Want some coffee with that sugar,"He joked.  
"Nope,"I joked back.  
We laughed again. He didn't add anything to his coffee. I looked at him like I was about to puke.  
"What,"He asked.  
"Plain coffee, black,"I asked,"That's disgusting..it's sour."  
"Yeah,"He said, also dipping his cookie in the coffee.  
I finished off my coffee.  
"That was fast,"He said.  
"Yep,"I said.  
I threw my empty cup away. When I got back, Brian had finished his cookie and coffee. I ate the rest of my cookie, then we left.  
"What do you wanna do now,"He asked.  
"Wanna go to my house,"I said,"I mean...Andy's house?"  
"Sounds good,"He said.  
We walked to Andy's house. When we got inside, Kim was waiting for us.  
"You should've called me Samantha,"She said politely,"I would've picked you two up."  
"I know,"I said,"We wanted to walk."  
"How was your date,"She asked.  
"Good,"I said.  
"John said he wanted to talk to you,"She said,"After you got home."  
"All right, I'll go talk to him,"I said,"Thank you Kimberly."  
She smiled at me and I went with Brian up to John's room.  
"Are you sure I should go in there,"Brian asked.  
"Yes, it's fine,"I said, and opened the door.  
"Hey Sammy,"John said,"Hi Brian."  
"Hi John,"Brian said.  
"What did you want John,"I asked.  
"Just wanted to talk about your date,"John said,"I didn't think Brian would be here."  
"Is that a problem,"Brian asked in a mockingly taunting tone.  
John smirked.  
"No problem Bri,"John said,"Just wanna know what happened that's all."  
"What is this, an interrogation,"I asked.  
"Yes,"John joked,"You have the right to remain silent.."  
I stared blankly at him, struggling to hold a straight face.  
"Talk..."John said.  
"We went to the cafe..",I started.  
"Wait,"Brian chimed.  
"What,"I asked.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,"He asked.  
John and Brian laughed.  
"Yes,"I laughed.  
"Continue,"John said.  
"We both got a giant cookie,"I said,"And medium coffees."  
"She said the cookie was sweet..like me,"Brian said.  
"YOU..sweet,"John joked,"Pshh...yeah right."  
"Brian had plain coffee, with no sugar,"I said.  
"Plain coffee is my favorite,"John said.  
"You guys are gross,"I said.  
"What are you too gonna do now,"John asked.  
"Hang out in my room,"I said.  
"And.."John asked.  
"We're gonna get about ten hookers or so,"I said,"And have an orgy."  
"What,"Brian asked.  
"Guys or girls,"John asked.  
"Both,"I said.  
"All right, have fun,"John said,"But keep the door open okay?"  
"If you insist,"I said.  
John sat back on his bed. I closed his bedroom door a little. Brian and I walked to my room. I sat on my bed, he sat on the floor next to the bed.  
"What now,"Brian asked.  
I smiled and closed my door quietly.  
"Sammy, what are you doing,"Brian whispered,"We're supposed to keep the door open."  
I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"Aren't you tired,Brian,"I said,"Sick of being a virgin?"

Brian's POV  
I didn't move or say anything.  
"Take me Brian,"She leaned back and pulled me toward her,"Take me right now."  
"What are you talking about,"I asked.  
She let go of me and burst out laughing. She stood up and walked to a desk drawer, returning with some markers and paper.  
"What's wrong Bri,"She asked,"Don't like me?  
"It's not that,"I said,"I just..don't think you're ready. Besides, your brother's in the other room."  
"It's fine,"She said, and handed me some markers and paper,"They're scented."  
"I like scented markers,"I said.  
"John got them for me,"She said,"I asked him for some scented markers, and he said 'sis, that's a real weird way to get high' and I said 'I don't wanna get high, I just like the smell they leave on paper' and he said 'okay, I'll get you some.'"  
Sammy's POV  
Brian took the lid off the marker. I took this as the perfect opportunity to mess with my brother.  
"Yeah Brian, take that off,"I said loudly.  
"What are you doing, keep it down,"Brian said.  
"You'll see,"I said.  
Brian started scribbling on a paper.  
"Do that again,"I said loudly.  
"Shh.."Brian said.  
"Yeah that's it,"I said loudly,"That feels great."  
Suddenly, the door opened. John appeared.  
"What's going on in h...,"John started, then stopped when he saw me giggling.  
"We're coloring John,"I said,"Is there a problem?"  
"Right..coloring,"John said.  
John walked in and shut the door behind him. I threw a marker at him.  
"Go away,"I joked.  
He picked it up and threw it back.  
"No, you go away,"He said.  
Brian threw a marker at John.  
"No, you go away,"Brian said.  
And so began the marker war.

Claire's POV  
It was only one moment. The moment I lost my virginity. In the closet, to the 'criminal' John Bender. He was a real jerk, at first. He was so patient, so caring with me. I knew he wasn't a virgin, far from it. I didn't want to be another one of his 'wallet girls'. So I let him take me, and never regretted it, until now.

I looked at the pregnancy test, the fourth one I've taken today. _**This can't be right, there has to be a mistake. Positive, how can it be positive! How would I tell my parents? How would I tell John? Should I tell John? Has he ever gotten someone pregnant before? Will he just leave?**_ I threw the tests away, cleverly hidden below tissue paper in the trashcan of my bathroom and lied down on my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and cried. _**Should I tell**_** him?**

* * *

WILL CLAIRE TELL JOHN? WILL JOHN STAY WITH HER OR LEAVE? WHO WILL WIN THE MARKER WAR? FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF...SAMANTHA BENDER. :0


	15. Claire

_April 16, 1985_  
_ Dear Diary,_  
_ I think I could be pregnant. I'm scared to tell John. I know it would be his_  
_ if I really was. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I can't take care of a _  
_ child, I don't know how!_

The doorbell rang. I put my diary away and ran downstairs to answer it. It was the last person I wanted to see right now, John.  
"Hey Claire,"He said.  
"Hey John,"I said,"What..uh..what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to tell you about my sister's first date with Brian,"He said.  
I followed him down the road untill we came to a bench, where we sat down.  
"Oh, how was it,"I asked,"How is Sammy?"  
"She's fine,"He said,"And they both said it went great. What's wrong, Claire?"  
"Oh, nothing,"I said.

John's POV  
"Claire, I know when something's wrong,"I said,"Now tell me, what's wrong?"  
She sighed.  
"Remember that time in the closet,"She asked,"During detention?"  
I smiled fondly.  
"Is that what you're worried about,"I asked,"Claire, you were great. Don't worry."  
"It's not that,"She said.  
"Then what is it,"I asked.  
"John...I think I might be.."She started,"Pregnant."  
My jaw dropped. I'd never gotten anyone pregnant before, I've been close, but it always turned out to be a scare.  
"Are...are you sure,"I asked.  
"I took four tests, John,"She said.  
I put my head in my hands and groaned. Claire sniffled.  
"I..I'm sorry John,"She said.  
I put my head up as she ran away.  
"Claire, wait,"I shouted.  
She kept running. I decided not to chase after her, that she needed some time to think. I walked back to Andy's house and sat on the front step outside. I buried my head in my hands again.  
"What's wrong John,"Someone asked.  
I looked up. It was Andy.  
"Claire told me she might be pregnant,"I said.  
"Is it yours,"He asked.  
"Yeah, most likely,"I said.  
"Are you going to keep it,"He asked.  
"I don't know,"I said.  
"Are you going to leave her John,"He asked.  
I looked down.  
"You can't leave her, not like this,"Andy said.  
"No,"I said.  
I got up and started running.

Claire's POV  
I paced the floor in my living room, eyes soaked with tears. Someone walked in the door. I wiped my eyes and saw it was John.  
"You can't just walk into people's houses, John,"I said.  
"I need to talk to you Claire,"He said.  
"You should go,"I said.  
"I..I'm not leaving you,"He said.  
He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He got down on one knee.  
"Claire, will you marry me,"He asked.  
"Are you sure John,"I asked.  
"One hundred percent,"He said,"Look, I don't have money for a ring or anything right now, but..I love you,Claire."  
"Then, yes,"I said.  
He stood up and we kissed.


	16. The Meeting

"Do I have to tell them, John,"I asked.  
"Come on, they're your parents,"John said,"They'll understand."  
"Fine, I'll tell them,"I said,"But.. you'd better leave first."  
"All right,"He said, and kissed me,"See you later."  
John walked out the door and left.

John's POV  
I walked back to Andy's house. Inside, Andy, Sammy and Andy's parents were sitting on the couch.  
"Andy,"I said,"You didn't happen to TELL anyone about our conversation earlier, did you?"  
"No,"Andy said,"I told Sammy, then she told everybody."  
"Everybody,"I asked.  
"My parents,"He said.  
"What happened John,"Rick asked.  
"I proposed to her,"I said,"W..we're getting married."  
Sammy ran up and hugged me.  
"Congradulations, John,"Kim said.  
Kim and Rick left the room.  
"Andy,"I said,"Call the rest of the breakfast club. Tell them to meet me at my last detention this Saturday at 10 am. Tell them it's important, that I need to tell them something."  
"Can I come,"Sammy asked.  
"Yeah, sure,"I said.  
"Will do,"Andy said.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt,"Sammy asked.  
"Possibly,"I said,"We don't know if she's actually pregnant yet."  
"I'm tired,"She said,"I'm gonna take a nap, see ya John."  
"Yep,"I said.  
I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I started to doze off when Andy sat by me.  
"Did you call them,"I asked.  
"Yep,"He said.  
"Are they coming,"I asked.  
"Yep,"He said,"So, you ready to be a father?"  
"Nope."  
"You'll be fine, John."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"Allison and I want to have children someday."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, of course, we've gotta get married first. We both want to go to college first."  
"Where you going to?"  
"I'm going to a university in Chicago. Allison's going to an art college. She's very talented in drawing and poetry."  
"Hmm.."  
I started falling asleep.  
"Tired, John?"  
"It's been a long day."  
"I'd say so."

Andy's POV  
John fell asleep. The doorbell rang, I answered it. Claire stood there, crying.  
"What's wrong, Claire,"I asked.  
"Where's John,"She asked,"I need to talk to him."  
"Claire,"I said,"I already know..John told me."  
"I know,"She said,"You called me, remember?"  
"Oh yeah,"I said.  
"My parents kicked me out Andy,"She said,"They didn't approve of me having a child out of wedlock. So they kicked me out."  
"Hey John,"I said,"Wake up."  
"No, let him sleep,"She said,"He's had a rough day with the bomb I dropped on him. I'll go wait in the kitchen until he wakes up."  
I nodded and let her in.

Claire's POV  
I lied my head down on the kitchen table and continued to cry._** Does John really want to marry me, or is it just because of the baby?**_ I love John, and I will love this baby, if there even is a baby. Those tests aren't always 100% accurate. I know for a fact that John would take good care of a child._** Wouldn't he?**_ He wouldn't be like his father. _**Would he?**_ He won't become like his father._** He might.**_ No way, John is too sweet. _**What if he starts drinking? What if he explodes, loses his temper, hurts someone?**_ No. John will NOT become his father. _**That's all he knows, abuse and hurt. He doesn't know love.**_ Yes he does._** He can't love, he doesn't have a heart**_. Yes he can, and he does.

"Claire,"Someone said.  
I looked up.  
"John,"I asked.  
"They kicked you out, huh,"He asked.  
"How'd you know,"I asked.  
"Andy told me,"He said.  
He sat next to me.  
"Do you think I'd make a good father,"He asked.  
I nodded.  
"Do you,"I asked.  
"Honestly...no,"He said,"All I know about parenting, I got from my parents, and that was shit."  
"You practicly raised Sammy, John,"I said,"Since you were three."  
"Yeah..I guess,"He said.  
"Do you think I'd make a good mother,"I asked.  
"The best,"He said, and kissed me.  
"Thank you, John,"I said.

_Friday..._  
I went to the doctor's to get a test.  
"Well Claire,"The doctor said,"Your test shows up posative for pregnancy. Would you like to have a sonogram to check the health of the baby?"  
"Of course,"I said.  
They took me to a room with a sonagram machine. I was instucted to put a hospital gown on. A female doctor walked in.  
"Hello..um Claire,"She said, looking at the chart, then shaking my hand,"My name is Doctor Oakel. I'll be doing your sonogram today."  
I nodded. I lied on the table/bed.  
"Okay, Claire,"Dr. Oakel said,"I'm going to put this gel on your stomuch to help read get a better picture."  
I nodded again. She put the gel on my stomuch and used a tool with a metal ball at the end, hooked to a cord. A grainy black and white picture showed up on the screen, the baby, moving.  
"Your baby looks healthy so far,"She said.  
I smiled.  
"It's moving,"I said.  
"Yes,"She said.  
"I know I'm a little young to have a baby,"I said.  
"How old are you, Claire,"She asked.  
"17, almost 18,"I said,"It was my first time."  
"Sometimes, that's all it takes,"She says,"Is the father in the picture?"  
"Yes, he's very supportive,"I said,"I just came here alone today."  
She finished the sonogram and wiped the gel off my stomuch. She told me I could get dressed again.  
"By the way,"I said,"Do you know a boy named John Bender?"  
"Yes,"She said,"He's the boy who was severly injured a while ago. Why do you ask?"  
"He's the father,"I said.

John's POV  
I went for a walk to the park. I needed to think, alone, for a while. When I sat on a park swing, a picture flashed in my mind. Like a peice from the future. I saw a boy, about my age, worn and bitter at the world. He looked just like me, but with red hair, like Claire's. I pictured the boy again, now seeing a different vision. I saw myself, but years older, looking like my father, not at all sober. That boy stood in front of future me. He had a black eye, some lashes on his skin. He looked up at future me with fear and hate, the same look I gave my father when he hit me. "I hate you dad,"The boy said in a voice similar to mine,"I hope you die." I half-expected future me to walk away, but he didn't. Future me crumpled his fist and punched the boy in the face. "Fuck you,Eric,"Future me said. "Fucking drunk,"the boy, now known as Eric, exclaimed, his nose bleeding. Future me grabbed Eric by the throat and wrapped his fingers around Eric's neck. Eric struggled for a while, then fell to the ground, dead.  
Father never tried to kill us._** I'll be worse than my father.**_ I'll end up killing my own son._** Am I really that fucked up? Who am I kidding?**_ Claire will hate me...Once she gets to know me. But she already knows me._** Who knows when I'll lose my temper again.**_ Claire will leave me...she'll find a better guy to help her care for the kid. _**The kid will hate me, they'll all hate me.**_  
I walked back to Andy's house and lied down in my bed. I cried for a while. Someone opened the door. I looked up to see that it was Andy.  
"Where's Sammy,"I asked.  
"At Brian's house,"Andy said.  
"Alone,"I asked.  
"No, she's meeting his parents,"He said,"What's wrong?"  
"They're gonna hate me,"I said,"Claire and the kid. They'll leave me one day. They'll never love me, I can't be loved."  
"That's not true,"He said.  
"My own parents hate me,"I said.  
"Well, fuck them,"He said.  
I laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess,"I said,"But, I had this vision, while I was at the park."  
I told him about it.  
"I'll be worse than my own parents,"I said.  
"No you won't John,"He said.  
"What if I lose my temper,"I panicked,"What if I hurt Claire, or the baby?"  
"My parents have been talking about taking you and Sammy to therapy,"He said.  
"Maybe that's a good idea,"I said.

_Saturday(starting at 10 am)..._  
I waited in detention for the rest of the Club and Sammy to show up. Minutes later, a paper wad was thrown at my head. I opened it. Up the stairs, behind the bookshelf, it said. I went up where the note said, taking it with me. Sure enough, there was Brian, Andy, Claire, Allison, and Sammy.  
"Who wrote this,"I asked.  
Allison raised her hand. I looked at Claire.  
"Claire,"I said,"You know that I used to beat people up all the time. But, one of them was Brian."  
"Why did you beat up Brian,"Allison asked.  
"It was freshman year,"I said,"I didn't know him then. When I saw him in detention, I knew he looked familiar, and when I heard the name Brian..."  
Sammy cuddled closer to Brian, who put his arm around her.  
"Onto more pressing matters,"Claire said.  
We all looked at her.  
"I'm pregnant,"Claire said.  
"Wha..when..how.."Brian studdered.  
"Remember that time in detention when I went to see John in the closet,"She asked, we nodded,"Well, John's a father now."  
"We're getting married,"I said.  
"Hey John,"Sammy said,"Where's that closet?"  
"Down the hall, it's a storage...,"I started, then said,"Wait a minute..."  
"Come on Brian, let's find that closet,"She said.  
"Don't you dare,"I said.  
"Come on John,"she said,"We can't just rip off our clothes here. That's illegal."  
"You will not rip off each other's clothes anywhere,"I said.  
"Oh, we already did,"She said.  
I got up and chased jokingly after Brian. He ran around me.  
"John, I'm messing with you,"She said.  
We all laughed.  
"I know,"I said, and patted her on the back,"And you're not funny Sammy."


	17. Therapy

It was Sammy and my first day in therapy. We went the Friday after the next week of school, at 4:30. Sammy and I went into different offices. The doctor I went with, I didn't hear his name, started asking about my parents.  
"They're in jail,"I said.  
"Yes I know,"He said,"Tell me about them."  
"They beat me and my sister,"I said,"Mostly me, they enjoyed beating me. I didn't know they hit Sammy untill I saw the bruises and lashes on her."  
He asked me about my sister.  
"Samantha,"I said,"But most people call her Sammy. She would help take care of me when my parents beat me. She's the only person I show any feeling around. Well, her and Claire."  
"Claire,"He asked.  
"My girlfriend..well, fiance,"I said,"We're getting married. She's pregnant."  
I smiled.  
"Are you worried John,"He asked.  
"Yeah, of course,"I said.  
"Why are you worried John,"He asked.  
"I'm afraid that I'll become my father, and hurt the people I love,"I said,"I always lose my temper, just like him. I beat people up."  
"Have you ever hurt Sammy,"He asked.  
"No,"I said,"But I did something even worse.."  
"What's that?"  
"I didn't protect my sister,"I said,"She got beat by our drunk parents when I wasn't there. I mean, damn, she got raped, and I didn't even notice..she never told me."  
"That's not your fault, John,"He said.  
"Ever since I was three,"I said,"When she was born, I swore that I would protect my baby sister from our parents. I failed."  
"Rick and Kimberly tell me that you have trust issues,"He said.  
"I don't trust anyone,"I said,"Not even myself."

Sammy's POV  
The therapist that I had was a person who specialized in rape counseling. Her name was Marly.  
"Samantha,"She started.  
"C..call me Sammy,"I said.  
"Okay Sammy,She said,"Would you like to talk about the incident?"  
"Umm..I..I was twelve..maybe..thirteen..m..my father.."  
I couldn't get the words out. My body started shaking.  
"It's all right Sammy,"She said,"You don't have to talk about it."  
"I was scared,"I said,"I didn't...t..tell anyone..not even John."  
"That's perfectly normal,Sammy,"She said.  
"I lied to him,"I said,"I tell John everything, except for this. I lied and told him I'd started my period. He..he believed me. Then I got in the shower, sat down, hugging my knees and sobbing."  
"Did you want to tell him,"She asked.  
"I wanted to,"I said,"But I just couldn't tell him, couldn't let the words come out. I had to make up a story."  
"Perhaps you were afraid that your father would harm you if you told someone,"She said.  
"Probably,"I said.  
"Did your father threaten you,"She asked.  
"He told me that I'd better keep my mouth shut,"I said,"But with more swear words. He said if I told, it'd be...worse..n..next..time..I didn't want there to b..be a ..n...next..time."  
"How much has this effected your romantic relationships,"She asked.  
"My ex-boyfriend,"I said,"Cheated on me because I wouldn't..you know..sleep with him. My current boyfriend, Brian, everytime I get close to him, that fucking scene flashes in my head and I push him away. I know he won't hurt me."  
"Sammy, fear of intimate relationships is normal for rape victims,"She said.  
"I'm not a victim,"I said,"It was my fault. I never should have believed him. I'm such an idiot!"  
"You're not an idiot,"She said,"And none of this is your fault. Your father took advantage of your trust, and he violated you. That was wrong of him. You did nothing wrong Sammy. Understand?"  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded.  
"Tell me about Brian,"She said.  
"Brian is my boyfriend,"I started,"I guess. We've only went on one real date. I've kissed him a few times. The first time I kissed him, I ran away. I almost ran away the second time, but he caught me and asked me not to run away. I keep pushing him away, but he keeps coming back. I'm glad, though, I don't want him to leave me. I'm afraid.."  
"That he'll leave you?"  
"No,"I said,"I'm afraid of being hurt."  
Marly informed me that the session was over and told me to wait for John in the waiting room. When I got to the waiting room, I saw Brian and Claire.  
"What are you two doing here,"I asked.  
"I came to see you,"Brian said,"And Claire came for John."  
"How was the session,"Claire asked.  
"P..pretty good,"I said,"John should be out in a minute."  
She nodded. I sat next to Brian.  
"Did you talk about.."He started to ask.  
"She was a rape counselor,"I said,"But not really, kind of."  
I leaned my head against his shoulder and cried.  
"Hey,hey don't cry,"Brian said gently,"At least he's in jail. For how long?"  
"Th..thirty years,"I stuttered.  
"So he can't hurt you again,"He said.  
"I hope he dies in jail,"I murmured.  
Brian smiled and hugged me. John walked in moments later. Claire stood up to greet him, he kissed her.  
"How'd it go, John,"Claire asked.  
"Terrific,"John said.

Kim's POV  
Sammy's therapist was talking to me in her office.  
"Samantha blames herself for her rape,"The therapist said.  
"Why,"I asked.  
"This is common with many rape victims,"She said,"She can't seem to forgive herself. She seems to be very close to her brother."  
"I was told he practically raised her,"I said,"Her parents usually ignored her."  
I paused for a second.  
"Will she be..okay,"I asked.  
"With proper counseling, she can move on from the trauma of her rape and abuse,"she said,"For now, let her be with her brother. He seems to be the only man she trusts."

Rick's POV  
John's therapist was talking to me in his office.  
"John has built up a sort of wall,"The therapist said.  
"Huh,"I asked.  
"This is common with abused children,"He said,"John has built up a sort of wall, a barrier, to keep people out and his emotions in."

Sammy's POV  
"Sammy..uh, Rick told us to wait in the car,"He said,and showed me a pair of keys.  
"Someone actually trusted you with a set of car keys,"I said.  
"Guess so,"John said, then looked at Brian and Claire,"You two wanna come with us?"  
"No thanks, I gotta get home and study,"Brian said.  
"Kay bye Brian,"I said,"Call me."  
"I will,"He said.  
I kissed him lightly. I got close to him and whispered in his ear.  
"If you come with me,"I whispered,"We can make out in the back seat of the car."  
"All right, I'll stay,"Brian said.  
John, Claire, Brian and me walked out to the car. Brian and I sat in the back seat, John in the passanger seat, and Claire in the driver's seat. John handed the keys to Claire, who proceeded to put them in the ignition and turn on the radio.  
"What is this sh*t,"John exclaimed.  
"This sh*t is Elvis,"Claire said.  
John turned the station, a metal song was on.  
"That's better,"He said,"Whattya think Sammy?"  
"Not loud enough,"I said.  
John turned it louder.  
"Brian,"I said close enough for him to hear,"Are you going to college?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"It's a local college."  
"So..will you still be here, in town,"I asked,"Will you still get to see me?"  
"Of course,"He said.  
"Will you still want to see me,"I asked.  
"Yes,"He said.  
"Brian, there's girls in college,"I said,"Older girls...who are prettier, smarter and more mature than me."  
"I would never leave you Sammy,"He said,"I'll never cheat on you."  
_**Bullshit. It's all guys ever do, all men ever do: Lie, cheat, and hurt you.**_

_Monday..._  
"Samantha Bender, please report to the principle's office,"Said a voice on the loudspeaker.  
"Ohhhhhh,"some classmates joked accusingly.  
I rolled my eyes. I walked up to the math teacher, Ms. Lileep.  
"Go ahead,Samantha,"Ms. Lileep said.  
I walked to the principle's office, about ten miles on the other side of the school.  
"Samantha,"Mr. Vernon said when I came in.  
"Yes,"I said.  
"Sit down please,"He said.  
I sat down.  
"I never thought I'd have a Bender in here for anything other than detention,"He said.  
"If you called me in here to insult my brother, then I'm leaving,"I said.  
"That is not why I called you in here,"He said.  
"Then what is it,"I asked.  
"Due to your perfect grade point average,"He said,"And having almost no discipline problems, the school is offering to have you skip tenth grade and go directly to eleventh grade."  
"I'd love to,"I said.  
He handed me some papers.  
"Have your parents fill these out,"He said.  
"But my parents are..,"I started.  
"Incarcerated, yes,"He said,"Just have them filled out by your current guardian."  
"John,"I said,"Is my guardian."  
"John is.."  
"Going to be 18 in a few weeks,"I said.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Just get them filled out and returned before the last week of school,"He said.  
"Yes,sir,"I said firmly.  
"You may go back to class now, miss Bender,"He said.  
I got up and started walking out the door. I stopped and turned around.  
"By the way,"I said,"If you wanna see somethin funny, come see John and Claire and thier SON in five years."  
I walked out into the hallway, leaving Mr. Vernon with a slightly stunned look on his face. I went to the classroom Brian was in.

Brian's POV  
I was in my chemistry class when I saw Sammy wave at me through the tiny window in the door. I raised my hand.  
"Yes Brian,"Mr. Weedle asked.  
"May I use the restroom,"I asked.  
"Of course,Brian,"He said.  
Mr. Weedle had payed more attention to me since the flare gun incident. He was the one that heard it go off. He talked to me the Monday after about suicide not being a good answer to failure.  
"Thank you,"I said.  
I walked out into the hallway. Some of my friends were in that class. I knew they could see Sammy waving at me.  
"Guess what Bri,"She asked.  
"What,"I asked.  
She showed me some papers.  
"I get to skip a grade,"She exclaimed.  
"Congratulations,"I said.  
She kissed my cheek.  
"Are your friends in there,"She asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"Some of them."  
She messed up my hair and my shirt.  
"Go back in there,"She said,"See you after school."  
"See you,"I said.  
I walked back into the classroom. I sat back in my chair.  
"Brian,"Mr. Weedle said,"Next time you sneak out to see a girl, fix yourself before you come back in."  
I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was messed up and my shirt was crinkled. It looked like I'd just been in a make-out session. My friend Ryan, who shared a table with me, patted my shoulder. I blushed.

Sammy's POV  
I tried to figure what class John would be in now. _**Who am I kidding, he wouldn't be in a class right now**_. I snuck to the west side of the building, slyly sneaking out the door. John stood, leaning against the wall, in the parking lot.  
"John,"I said.  
He looked over.  
"What are you doing out here Sammy,"He asked.  
"Look at this,"I said, and handed him the papers.  
"Skipping a grade, huh,"He asked,"Good job sis."  
He pulled me into a hug with his free arm. The doctors gave him a more flexible cast, so he could move his arm easily. He let me go.  
"See ya John,"I said.  
I walked back to my math class, leaving a note in Brian's locker.

Brian's POV  
The bell rang. Time for lunch. The Breakfast Club didn't all have lunch at the same time. I had lunch with Allison and Andy. They usually sit together. Maybe Sammy and I should sit together. I went to my locker, now repaired from the explosion. I put my things in my locker and pulled out a note: _**Meet me in the janitor's closet at lunch, from Sammy.**_ I shrugged and put the note in my pocket. I began to walk to the closet, the one just down the hall, very spacious. My friend Ryan caught up with me.  
"Was that your girl Bri,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"Her name's Samantha."  
"Samantha who,"He asked.  
"Bender,"I said.  
"Is she related to..?"  
"John Bender. Yeah, that's his sister."  
"Bender...wasn't that the asshole who beat the shit out of you a few years ago."  
"Yeah."  
"And you're dating his sister?! And he hasn't killed you yet?!"  
"It's complicated. Me and John are friends now."  
"So, where you going?"  
"Nowhere."  
"Riiiight...see ya buddy."  
He walked away. I opened the door to the closet, Sammy stood there, she pulled me in and shut the door.  
"What did you want Sammy,"I asked.  
"I just wanted to talk,"She said.  
We both sat down.  
"About what,"I asked.  
"Just..stuff,"She said,"Maybe we can meet here everyday, and just, talk."  
"Yeah,sure,"I said.  
"What ever happened to your elephant lamp,Brian,"She asked.  
"They let me do it over,"I said,"I'm still not done."  
"I can help you,"She said.  
"You can,"I asked.  
"You think because I'm a girl, I don't know how to make stuff,"She said.  
"No, that's not,"I started.  
She laughed.  
"Come on,"She joked,"I'm John's brother."  
"Th..thanks,"I said,"You wanna know what happened after the flare gun?"  
"What,"She asked.  
"I had to talk to a counselor,"I said,"About suicide and depression and stress and stuff like that."  
"For how long?"  
"About two weeks."  
I scooted closer to her.  
"Wanna hear about it,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"She said.  
"I told you what my father said when I told them about the grade,"I said,and when she nodded,I continued:

**Flashback...**  
**I walked down to my room,locking the door behind me,and lied on my bed. I was scared that he would actually beat me, and surprised when he didn't. I couldn't do homework now. I could only sit and think about what a worthless idiot I was. Tears began falling from my eyes. I stuffed my head in my pillow, not wanting to give my parents the satisfaction of hearing me cry. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated how they made me feel like a piece of shit when I messed up. I was sick of being afraid to mess up. I waited until everyone went to sleep then I went up to the attic. There, I saw an old flare gun. I took it and brought it to my room quietly. I stuffed it in the bottom of my book-bag.**  
**I took it to school, I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to everyone to know how fucked up my life was. Anyways, I went out to my locker during homeroom, when no one was in the hall. I took it out and put it in my mouth. I knew it probably wouldn't kill me,maybe not. I couldn't do it ,though. I put it back in my locker and shut the locker and began to walk away. I was crying. My chemistry teacher,Mr. Weedle, walked down the hallway. We both heard the loud bang. I squeaked and fell to the ground, crying. He helped me to the principles office.**  
**I was sent home. My father picked me up. The ride home was silent, but I was terrified. When we got in the house, he put up his keys. He then turned to me.**  
**"What the fuck is wrong with you,"He shouted.**  
**"I...I.."I stammered.**  
**He stepped closer to me, my eyes widened. He grabbed me and shoved me very hard into the wall. I crumpled to the floor, not looking at him. **  
**"What the fuck were you thinking huh,"He shouted,"Bringing a gun to school!You're lucky you weren't expelled!"**  
**My eyes watered. He picked me up by my shoulders, he was a lot stronger than me.**  
**"Get out of my sight,"He demanded with clenched teeth, and shoved me toward the stairs.**  
**I nodded and ran upstairs. I went in my room and sat on my bed. I didn't cry this time. I just shook, uncontrollably. I was terrified. They've only ever hit me a few times before, but never this bad.**

_present..._  
"That..that's messed up, Bri,"She said.  
"You're telling me,"I said.  
She put her arm around me, I leaned on her shoulder. She took out a pack of gum and handed me one.  
"Mint,"She said,and put a piece in her mouth.  
I put mine in my mouth.  
"It's strong,"I said,"What's it for?"  
She sighed. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips.  
"What,"She asked as she pulled away,"You think I asked you here JUST to talk?"

Sammy's POV  
Brian kissed me back. We stayed kissing, then making out for a while.

John's POV  
I snuck out of my class with Claire to talk and make out in the janitor's closet. Claire followed me to the spacious closet. When I opened the door, I saw that another couple had a similar idea. Looking closer, I saw that it was Sammy and Brian.  
"Ahem,"I said loudly.  
They removed their tongues from each other's mouths and looked up at Claire and I.  
"I..we..,"Brian stammered.  
"Shut it,"I demanded,"What the hell were you doing with my sister?!"  
"We were just.."He started.

Brian's POV  
John pulled me up by my arm. He pinned me against the wall. Rage gleamed in his eyes. John the Bully has returned.  
"John, let him go,"Claire shouted.  
"Stay out of this Claire,"John said,"What was he doing,Sammy?"  
"Nothing,"Sammy said,"I kissed him first."  
John set me down for a second and cracked his knuckles. I ducked under him and tried to run. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, facing me toward him.  
"Don't run from me,"He said.  
I crumpled my fist and punched him right in the jaw. He pulled back, covering his mouth in pain. I ran out of the room while he was distracted. I ran to the bathroom, hid in a stall and locked it.

John's POV  
I straightened my jaw. That kid could_ hit_. I looked at Sammy again.  
"We were just kissing ,"Sammy said.  
"I..I know,"I said.  
I turned to Claire.  
"I..I gotta go find him,"I said.  
I took a deep breath. I was crying and shaking internally. I lost my temper. Again. I walked to where I was certain he was...the bathroom. I stood for a minute.  
"Come on out Brian,"I said.  
No response.  
"I know you're in here,"I said.  
I pounded loudly on the stall doors untill I heard a slight whimper.  
"Get out here,"I said,"Now."  
"No,"Brian said.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you Brian,"I said.  
"Bullshit,"He said,"I come out, and you'll kill me."  
"I'm not mad,"I said.  
I went into the other stall, stood on the toilet seat, and looked down at Brian. He looked at me, scared.  
"I'm swear I won't hurt you,"I said,"Please come out."  
"Go away,"He said.  
I got down from the toilet and went in front of the stall door he was in.  
"If you don't come out,"I said,"I will crawl under there and pull you out myself."  
He unlocked the door and walked out slowly. He balled up his fists.  
"Please don't hit me again Brian,"I said.  
"I was scared,"He said.  
"Wanna know what happened the last time I punched my old man," I asked.  
"What,"He asked.  
"Have you ever had your head held below water,"I asked,"Until you can't breathe."  
"I've had my head stuck in a toilet a few times,"He said.  
"Did I.."  
He nodded.  
"That's what he did. He filled the sink with water and held my head under until I almost passed out."  
"You gonna do that to me now,"He asked.  
"No,"I said,"I told you,I'm not mad. I lost my temper, I'm sorry."  
He looked down.  
"Would you have cared if I'd told you then,"I asked.  
"Told me what,"He asked.  
"After I sent you to the hospital,"I said,"I wanted to tell you..to try to explain about my parents. But I didn't think you would care. I mean, some kid beats the shit out of you, then tries to excuse it by saying his parents beat him."  
My eyes watered.  
"Probably,"He said,"You should've told me."  
I walked past him and into the stall, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and began to cry silently.  
"John,"He said,"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine,"I said.  
I took out my switchblade and opened it. I held it against my throat. I stood there for a while, thinking about Claire and the baby. _**I'd be a shitty father anyways**_. I thought about Sammy. _**I'm a horrible brother**_. I thought about Brian. _**I'm a horrible friend, and a horrible person...**_  
"John..."Brian said,"Are you okay? What are you doing?"  
"Go away Brian,"I said.  
"What are you thinking about John,"Brian asked.  
"You don't want to know,"I said.

Brian's POV  
John was scaring me. I climbed under the stall to find him standing with a blade to his neck, crying.  
"Don't.."I said.  
"I..have...to,"He stuttered.  
I shook my head. Then I did the only thing I could think of; I hugged him. He folded his blade and put it in his pocket. I unlocked and opened the stall door. We both walked out and stood in front of the sinks.  
"Don't tell Sammy or Claire about this, okay,"He asked,"I'll tell them myself, later."  
"Okay,"I said.  
"And don't tell anyone you punched me,"He said.  
I nodded. I started walking out of the room.  
"Bri,"He said.  
I stopped and turned around.  
"You can date my sister,"He said,"Just..no funny business okay?"  
"Yeah,"I said.  
I walked back outside. Sammy and Claire were waiting outside the door.  
"What happened,"Claire asked.  
"He tried to..."I started, then stopped.  
I sighed and walked away.

Sammy's POV  
I was about to follow Brian when John walked out a second later.  
"What happened,"I asked him.  
"I'm sorry,"He said.  
He explained what happened in the bathroom. Claire and I hugged him.  
"You..you wouldn't want a fuck-up as a husband,Claire,"John said.  
"You're not a fuck-up John,"Claire said,"Far from it."  
He smiled.  
"Thanks,"He said,"I'd better get back to class. Love you Claire, love you Sammy."  
"Love you too,"Claire and I said to him.  
He kissed me on the head then kissed Claire on the lips. He walked away.  
"I've got class to,"Claire said,"Bye Sammy."  
"Bye Claire,"I said.  
She walked away. I decided to go find Brian. He was in the lunchroom, sitting by Allison and Andy. I sat next to him.  
"Hey Sammy,"He said.  
"Hey Brian,"I said,"Wanna go to the park after school? We can talk some more."  
I smirked.  
"What time,"He asked.  
"5:30?"  
"Sure,"He said.  
"Where were you guys,"Andy asked.  
"In the closet,"I whispered,"Down the hall."  
Andy and Allison laughed.  
"What'd you do in there,"Allison asked quietly.  
"Let's just say,"I said quietly,"Brian's not a virgin anymore."  
"Way to go Bri,"Andy said.  
"She's lying,"Brian said,"We were making out..then John and Claire caught us.."  
"Would you have done it,"Allison asked quietly.  
"Done what?"  
"Gone all the way. Duh."  
"Oh,"I said,"I don't know."


	18. Preparing for Prom

John's POV  
Andy took Sammy and I home after school. I sat in the front seat, Sammy glaring at me from the backseat.  
"Come on Sammy,I said I was sorry,"I told her.  
"Whatever,"She said,still glaring.  
"Don't be mad Sammy,"I begged.  
"You try to kill my boyfriend,"She yelled,"Then lock yourself in a stall and try to slice your throat, and you expect me not to be mad?!"  
"You're tired of me, aren't you,"I asked.  
"Don't talk like that John,"She said.  
I leaned back against the seat, looking out the side window.

Sammy's POV  
When we got to Andy's house, I took my bookbag and went up to my room. I took out my books and immediatly started to do my homework. There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Andy."  
"Come in,"I said.  
Andy came in.  
"I heard you have a date with Brian later,"Andy said.  
"How'd you know?"  
"John told me."  
"Who told him.  
"Brian did."  
"So, they're talking,"I said plainly.  
"Are you really mad at John,"He asked.  
"A little,"I said,"Not really. I'm scared for him. He loses his temper and hurts people sometimes, not even meaning to. He thinks I hate him."  
"He thinks everybody hates him,"Andy said,"He thinks his child will hate him."

Brian's POV  
Sammy met me at the park a little after 5.  
"You're early,"I said.  
"So are you,"She laughed.  
"I got in a fight with my parents,"I said.  
"Oh,"She said.  
I have to ask her. This is my last chance.  
"So, Sammy,"I started,"Umm...prom is coming up...next Saturday...and..umm..I'm a senior, so I get in for free..and I was thinking..umm...would you like to..."  
"I'd love to go to prom with you,"She replied happily, and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
I smiled. She grabbed my hands and I looked into her brown eyes.  
"Guess what,"She said.  
"What,"I asked.  
"You have to guess,"She said.  
"You're part duck,"I said.  
She laughed.  
"John can't see us,"She said,"He's at home doing homework. He'll be busy for a while."  
"John does homework,"I asked jokingly.

Sammy's POV  
"I'm sorry Brian,"I said, and ran my fingers through his hair,"I didn't think John would catch us."  
"It's fine,"He said,"He was just trying to protect you, that's all."  
I leaned in and kissed him.  
"Is that strawberry I taste,"He asked.  
"Chapstick,"I said.  
"I like it,"He said.  
"Want some more,"I asked.  
He smirked and nodded. We began kissing again, like we did in the closet. He put his arms around me, leaning me back, slowly and gently. _**Brian, stop.**_ I didn't say anything. I let him lean me back further and put his hands on my hips. _**Please, stop.**_ I didn't move. I simply closed my eyes tightly. He put his hand up my shirt slightly. _**Stop touching me.**_

Brian's POV  
I felt Sammy shaking. I let go of her and sat up slowly. She was pale, ghostly white.  
"Sammy,are you okay,"I asked.  
"I'm fine,"She said,"G..go ahead."  
"No,Sammy,"I said.  
She sat up and looked at me, the color in her face and body returning.  
"You're not ready yet,"I said,"It's okay."  
She nodded. Tears filled her eyes. Seeing her like this, her own inner demons torturing her, made me almost want to cry too.  
"Why didn't you tell me to stop,"I asked,"I would've."  
"I froze up, I was scared,"She said.  
I held her hand gently.  
"You're shaking,"He said.  
"I want to get close to you Brian,"She said,"But everytime...every FUCKING time...I try, I keep remembering when he..."  
"Your father,"I asked stupidly.  
She nodded. She was shaking even more now.  
"I keep remembering how he held me down...,"She started,"Tore my clothes off...touched me. I tried to escape...I really did... but I was so scared...and..he was...stronger than me...he threatened me...I was terrified...I couldn't move.."  
"Sammy, look at me,"I said firmly, but kindly.  
She looked at me. I put my hands gently on her cheeks.  
"I will NEVER,"I started,"EVER hurt you."  
She sniffled.  
"I'm fucked up Brian,"She said,"You don't want me as a girlfriend."  
"I like you Sammy,"I said,"I care about you, a lot. And I won't leave you."  
She grabbed me and hugged me, now crying on my shoulder.  
"Brian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you,"She said,"For listning, and not leaving."  
"That's what I'm here for,"I said.  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend Brian,"She asked.  
"No,"I said.  
"Why?"  
"Too damn shy."  
She laughed.

Sammy's POV  
I was leaning against Brian's shoulder now.  
"You know,"He said,"You're the first girl who didn't spit in my face when I talked to her. Except for maybe Claire, and Allison."  
"Why,"I asked,"You're adorable, sweet.."  
"People don't like nerds,"He said.  
"Well I do,"I said.  
He smiled.  
"You must have guys asking you out all the time,"He said.  
"Nah,"I said,"I've had a few guys who like to flirt with me sometimes,but nothing serious. I did have a senior flirt with me once."  
"Really,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"He even asked me to prom. You might know him. His name is Brian."  
"You gonna go with him?"  
"Oh definantly."  
We both laughed.

John's POV  
I'd been having the same dream everytime I fell asleep ever since Brian told me that he'd wanted to kill me once. Maybe it was guilt making me have this dream, but it scared the crap out of me.

It's fresman year. I walk up to Brian, standing at his locker. "Hey,"I tease him,"How's it goin'?" He ignores me, fiddling with his bookbag. "Hey,dipshit,"I yell,"I'm talking to you!" "I'm getting sick of your shit,"He says. I grab his neck. "What did you say to me,"I demand. He pushes me away, holding his bookbag in his hands. "I said..,"He says, and pulls a gun from his bag,pointing it at my nose,"I'm getting sick of your SHIT!" "Brian...wh..what are you doing,"I ask. I put my hands up. "Get on your knees,"He demands. "Brian..,"I stutter. "Do it,"He shouts. I see in his eyes that he is scared. "O..okay,"I say, and get on my knees. "Why did you choose me,"He asks. "Huh,"I ask. "Why did you choose me,"He asks again,"Out of all the other people you could've treated like shit, you chose me. Why?" "I...I don't know,"I say,"I guess you remind me of me." "Go on,"He says. "When my parents beat me..,"I start,"..I used to be small like you, okay? And I never fought back, like you, untill now." "What's your name,"He asks. "J..John,"I say. "John, you made my life hell,"He says,"This is payback." I see the tears stream down his face. _**I'd broken this kid.**_I close my eyes, preparing for the shot. I hear the gun go off...the bullet soar near my head...

Claire's POV  
I was sitting in John's room when I heard John scream. He was having a nightmare, the same one for weeks. The one where Brian kills him. I sat by John and shook him awake.  
"Claire.."John started.  
"It's okay,"I assured him,"It was just a dream."  
He nodded. I hugged him.  
"Wh..where's Sammy,"He asked.  
"She's on her date with Brian,"I said.  
"Oh yeah,"He said,"I forgot about that. How long have I been asleep?"  
"You fell asleep ten minutes into doing your homework,"I said.  
He laughed.  
"Do you like that Brian's dating Sammy,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"He said,"It's just...I'm so used to protecting Sammy...I didn't mean to hurt him..I wasn't thinking."  
John kissed me, then I walked downstairs. Sammy came in the door. She was smiling.  
"Hey Claire,"She said,"Do you have any dresses I can borrow?"  
"Yeah, I have some,"I said,"What for?"  
"Well,"She said,"Brian asked me to prom."  
"That's terrific,"I exclaimed,"I have a few dresses in my suitcase upstairs."

Sammy's POV  
I followed Claire up to her and John's room.  
"Oh hey Sammy,"John said as I walked in,"How'd your date go?"  
"Great,"I said,"He asked me to prom."  
"Did you say yes,"He asked.  
"No, I turned him down,"I said sarcasticly,"Why would I want to go to prom with my boyfriend?"  
"Very funny,"He said, and laughed.  
Claire took some dresses out of the closet. They were hanging up. One was sparkly and golden, another was ruby red.  
"I like the gold one,"I said.  
"All right,"She said, and handed it to me,"Go try it on."  
I carried the dress carefully to the bathroom, removed my shirt and pants, and put it on. I was about as tall as Claire. The dress fell gracefully over my body, the bottom stopping above my ankles. I noticed the zipper in the back.  
"Claire,"I shouted.  
"Yeah,"She asked.  
"Will you zip this for me,"I asked.  
She walked in and zipped the back zipper for me.  
"You look great Sammy,"She said.  
I looked in the mirror.  
"Do you think Brian will..,"I started.  
"Of course,"She said.  
"Thank you Claire,"I said,"I...I guess I'll wear this dress."  
"Okay,"She said, as she undid the zipper for me,"Just hang it up in your closet for now."  
I nodded. Claire went back to John's room. I took off the dress, carefully putting it on its hanger, then putting my regular clothes back on. I took the dress and carried it to my room, hanging it up gently in the closet.

Claire's POV  
John wrapped his arms gently around me, kissing my neck.  
"Claire,"He asked,"Are you going to prom with anyone?"  
"Well,"I said,"I'm prom queen and Andy is prom king. But no, I'm not actually going with anyone."  
"Would you like to go to prom with me, Claire,"He asked slyly.  
"Why would I want to go to prom with my fiance,"I said sarcasticly.  
He laughed. He removed his arms from around me and pushed me back on the bed gently, his long brown hair falling on my face. He kissed me.  
"I love you Claire,"He said.  
"I love you too John,"I said.  
He sat up.  
"Did Sammy choose that dress,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"She looks great in it."  
"That's good,"He said.  
"John?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If you see them kissing at prom, don't kill Brian, okay?"  
He laughed.  
"Okay, I won't."  
I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, walking toward the door.  
"I'm hungry,"I said,"Want anything?"  
"You shouldn't be walking around too much,"He said,"I'll get it. You sit down, rest."  
"Thank you John,"I said.  
"What'cha hungry for,"He asked.  
"A sandwhich,"I said.  
"You may have to be more specific,"He said jokingly.  
"Bread...peanut butter...turkey..,"I said,"And some root beer."  
"Strange...okay, I'll get it for you,"He said.  
I smiled and nodded. John left for the kitchen. I lied on my side on John's bed. I was grateful that Andy's parents were letting me stay here. They knew about John and I getting married and about the baby. Before leaving my house, my parents at least let me take some things with me: some clothes, dresses, jewelry, makeup, my pillow and my blanket. I also brought my teddy bear, which I've had since I was little, that I so cleverly named Teddy. I took the teddy bear out of my suitcase and held it. I sat back on the bed, still holding it.  
"Maybe I'll give you to our child,"I said, knowing it wasn't real.  
"Talking to stuffed animals,"Someone asked.  
I looked up. Sammy stood at the door.  
"No,"I said, and set the bear down.  
"It's fine,"She said,"I like to talk to inanimate objects too."  
We both laughed.  
"What did you want,"I asked politely.  
"I wanted to talk to John,"She said,"But he's busy. Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure,"I said,"You are my future sister in law after all."  
She sat on the bed next to me, looking at my teddy bear.  
"Can I see it,"She asked.  
I handed it to her. She held it, examined it for a moment, then set it down.  
"Fuzzy,"She commented.  
"It's pretty old,"I said,"It used to be way fluffier."  
"I'm nervous,"She said.  
"How come,"I asked.  
"What if Brian doesn't like me,"She said,"What if he doesn't like my dress?"  
"He'll love it,"I said.  
"But..."  
"Brian likes you,"i assured her,"A lot..he really does."  
"Do you think he could love me,"She asked.  
"Of course,"I said,"Once he gets to know you first. John and I love each other."  
"Yeah but..Brian and I haven't...done anything yet."  
"Sammy, that's not what love is,"I said.  
"I know,"She said,"Th..thanks Claire."  
"You're welcome,"I said.  
John came back in the room and handed me my sandwhich and soda.  
"Hey Sammy,"John said,"Did you want something?"  
"I was just talking to Claire,"Sammy said,"About prom."  
Sammy left the room.  
"Talking with Sammy,"He asked casually.  
"Just trying to bond with my future sister in law,"I said.  
"Terrific,"He said.

Sammy's POV

_Tuesday.._

I stood in front of the school, talking to my friends, Agitha(Aggy) and Brooklyn(Brooke), waiting for the first bell to ring.  
"So, you're going to prom,huh,"Aggy asked.  
"Yeah, with the nerd,"Brooke teased.  
"At least I'm going to prom,"I teased back.  
Brooke gave me a fake dirty look. Aggy and I laughed. The bell rang.  
"See you guys second hour,"I said,"Bye."  
"Bye,"Aggy said.  
"Bye,"Brooke said.  
I walked to my first hour class.

Brian's POV  
I was walking to my first hour class when someone shoved me against a locker. I thought it was John at first, and was scared, knowing that he hit pretty hard. It wasn't him. It was a spikey blonde haired guy, about my age.  
"Are you the shit who's dating my ex,"He demanded,"Brian."  
I didn't move. He punched me in the stomuch, grabbing my shirt and shoving my head into the locker door.  
"Are you Brian,"He demanded.  
I nodded fearfully. He slammed my head into the locker door again.  
"Hey asshole,"A voice said,"I thought you learned your lesson the first time. Or do I have to beat your ass again?"  
I turned around and saw that it was John. I backed against the lockers, then noticed that John was talking to the kid. I relaxed. John grabbed the kid by his shirt collar and lifted him up.  
"Stay the hell away from Brian,"John demanded,"And Sammy."  
The kid nodded. John let go of him. The kid ran away.  
"You okay Brian,"John asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"Sammy's ex?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"Here, come to the bathroom."  
"Why,"I asked.  
"Your nose is bleeding,"He said.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, blood was running down my mouth. John handed me a wad of paper towels.  
"Is it broken,"I asked worriedly.  
"No, it doesn't look like it,"He said,"It should stop in a few minutes."  
I nodded. I removed the wad of paper towels and dampened it under the sink faucet. I cleaned the blood off my face. My nose had stopped bleeding.  
"Let me see,"John said.  
I turned around and looked at him. He touched my nose.  
"Ow!"  
"It's not broken,"He said,"But it'll be sore for a while."  
I walked to class.

Sammy's POV  
Art is my first hour class. Allison comes in sometimes on Tuesdays and Thursdays to work on independent study art. She sat at my table. I was working on a painting of a sunset.  
"That looks good,"Allison said,"Your painting."  
"Thanks,"I said,"What are you drawing?"  
"It's Andy's portrait,"She said.  
"Hmm..,"I said.

* * *

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PROM, AND WILL TAKE A WHILE TO WRITE.


	19. The Prom

Saturday, 3:30 P.M.  
Andy, Allison, John, Brian, Claire and I were all at the house. We were going as a group to dinner before prom. We were going to Fazzio's, an fancy pizza place ,(well,fancy in my opinion), downtown.  
"Shit,"Andy said,"Will we all fit in my car?"  
"It holds five people,"I said.  
"There's six of us,"Brian said.  
"You can sit on my lap,"I said.  
"Uh-uh,"John said.  
"It'll work out,"I said.  
Andy nodded. We weren't dressed for prom yet, we had on casual, yet somehow fancy clothes.  
"Okay,"Andy said,"So should we go over the plan once again?"  
"Why,"Claire asked,"We've heard it five times."  
"Yeah, but the reader hasn't,"Andy said.  
"Andy,"I shouted.  
"Fine,"He said,"John, you say it."  
"First, we eat dinner early,"John said,"Like right now. Then, when we're finished eating, we come back here, put our prom stuff on, and sit and talk for a while."  
"Good,"Andy said,"All right,everyone. In the car."  
We all piled into Andy's truck, Andy was the driver, Allison rode shotgun, and John, Claire, Brian, and I all squeezed into the back seat. We drove off to the pizza place.  
"Hey Bri,"I said.  
"We're gettin' pizza,"I said,"Know what that means?"  
"What,"He asked.  
"Pizza taco,"I said.  
We both laughed. We finally arrive at Fazzio's. Andy and Allison walk in first, holding hands of course, then John and Claire, and finally, Brian and I. Andy got a booth for us. We were seated in a large, round-ish booth. We all got menus. Brian and I ordered strawberry sodas. Claire ordered root beer, John got orange, Andy and Allison got cola. Brian looked at his menu.  
"Well Sammy,"He said,"There's no pizza taco, but there is taco pizza."  
"Okay,"I said,"Brian and I will have taco pizza."  
"Ten cheese pizzas,"Claire joked,"I'm starving."  
The waiter came to give us our sodas and take our food orders.  
"We'll have one taco pizza,"Andy said,"One cheese, and one pepperoni. And an order of cheesesticks. "  
The waiter wrote down the orders and told us they'd be ready shortly, and took our menus. I took a large sip of my soda, then set it down.  
"Thirsty much,"Andy joked.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am,"I said.  
We finally got our pizzas. I took the taco pizza and folded it.  
"Pizza taco,"I exclaimed, and took a large bite out of the crust.  
"Gross,"Andy said.  
I took the piece that I bit out of for myself, and handed a non-bitten piece to Brian. I turned my pizza around, crust first.  
"Ahem.."I said,"Brian.."  
He looked at me, then nodded in realization. He turned his pizza around, crust first. Claire looked at me and smiled, grabbing a piece of pizza and turning it around to match ours.  
"John,"Claire said.  
"Yeah,"John asked.  
"Eat your pizza correctly,"Claire joked.  
John looked at us. Then he turned the pizza around. Allison looked at Andy, who shrugged and did the same. Allison copied.  
"Taste better this way,"Allison said.  
We all laughed.

_5:00 P.M._  
"What time is it,"John asked.  
"A little after five,"Claire said.  
"I'd better get ready then,"I said.  
"Okay then,"Claire said.  
"Hey,"I said,"I don't want Brian to see me untill right before we leave okay?"  
"Yeah,"Claire said,"You can stay in your room."  
"Do you have any jewelry I can borrow,"I asked.  
"Yeah sure,"She said,"I'll meet you in your room to help you with your dress and the jewelry."  
"And hair?"  
"Yeah."  
I walked up to my room and undressed to put on the dress. Someone knocked at the door a moment later.  
"Who is it,"I asked.  
"It's Claire."  
"Come in,"I said.  
Claire walked in, carrying: jewelry, a makeup kit, a hair curler, a brush, a comb, and hair ties.  
"How do you want your hair,"She asked.  
"Fancy ponytail,"I said.  
"I can do that,"She said,"I'll just tease your hair, no need for a curler."  
She began brushing my hair to the side, proceeding to put my bunch of hair in a ponytail. She then teased the hair, by lifting it up and brushing it down.  
"Okay,"She said,and handed me a mirror,"What do you think?"  
"It looks great,"I exclaimed.  
"Good,"She said.  
She took out a sparkly necklace and handed it to me.  
"Is that real diamonds,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"She said.  
"Sweet,"I said.  
I took it and put it on.  
"And these,"She said, and handed me matching earrings.  
I put them on. She handed me her makeup.  
"Do you want to do this,"She asked,"Or do you want me to?"  
"I..I think you should do it,"I said,"I don't want to mess it up."

Brian's POV  
I'd just finished putting on my blue-ish black tux, that I borrowed from my dad. I walked out of the upstairs bathroom and sat on the couch in the living room. John sat next to me, also wearing a tux. I started to laugh.  
"What are you laughing at,"He asked.  
"Nothing..it's just..,"I said,"You..in a tux..unbelievable."  
"Andy's parents rented it for me,"He said,"Of course, I threw in some cash."  
"Looks good John,"I said,"Very..fancy."  
He hit me lightly in the back of the head.  
"Smartass,"He joked.  
"Like my suit,"I asked.  
"Yes, very fancy,"He said.  
I laughed.  
"Will Sammy like it,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"He said.

Sammy's POV  
Claire was finishing off my makeup. She'd let me wear some perfume. There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it,"Claire asked.  
"It's John, can I come in?"  
"Sorry, I don't know anyone named John,"I joked.  
"Very funny,"John said as he opened the door and walked in.  
"Claire,"John said.  
"Yeah,"Claire asked.  
"Why is there a super model in my sister's room,"He asked.  
I smiled, blushing a little.  
"Gee, I don't know John,"Claire played along.  
I ran to John like I was going to tackle him. He caught me and wrapped me in a big hug, lifting me off the floor a little, then setting me carefully back down.  
"No need to squish me,"I said.  
"Should I go get Allison and Andy,"Claire asked,"So they can see your dress before Brian."  
"Allison,"I said,"But not Andy."  
"She's got a little crush on Andy,"John said.  
"I do not,"I exclaimed.  
"I'll go get her,"Claire said.  
I nodded.

Allison's POV  
I'd just finished putting on my prom dress. It was a shining silvery gray. It felt strange to wear a dress. I was getting ready in the downstairs bathroom. I left the bathroom.  
"Allison,"Andy shouted,"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah,"I said, and went up to his room to see him.  
"You look terrific,"He said.  
"Thanks,"I said,"So do you."  
Claire stood in the doorway.  
"Hey Allison,"Claire said,"Wanna see Sammy?"  
"Sure,"I said.  
"Andy can't come,"She said.  
"Why not,"Andy asked.  
"Sammy doesn't want you to see untill later,"Claire said,"She's got a little crush on you, Andy."  
I smirked. I followed her to Sammy's room. Sammy sat on her bed, sketching on a notebook. She looked up at me.  
"Wow Allison,"She said,"Great dress."  
"Thanks,"I said,"So I hear that you've got a crush on Andy."  
"Meh..."She shrugged.

_6:00 p.m._  
"We should get going,"Sammy said.  
"All right,"Claire said,"I'll see if everyone is in the living room."  
I followed Claire out the door.  
"Stay here Sammy,"Claire said,"I'll have John come get you in a minute."  
Sammy nodded. I followed Claire down the stairs, where John, Andy, and Brian were waiting on the couch.

Brian's POV  
"You ready to see Sammy,"John asked me.  
"Y..yeah,"I said.  
_**I hope I look good enough**_. John walked upstars.

Sammy's POV  
"Sammy,"John shouted, and knocked on the door.  
I got up and opened the door slightly.  
"Time to go,"He said.  
"Uh..I'm not ready,"I said.  
"Let's go,"He said.  
"But..."  
"Come on,"He said,"I'll walk with you down the stairs."  
I followed John down the stairs. John hurried over to Claire, holding her hand as I stood at the bottom step. Andy held the hand of Allison. All of them smiling at me, except for Brian. Brian's blonde hair was spiked up and gelled a little. His suit shined blue off him. My eyes widened at how handsome he looked. Brian wasn't smiling because he couldn't. And he couldn't because his jaw dropped.

Brian's POV  
Sammy looked stunning. Her brown hair, shiny, teased off to the side. Her skin, soft in appearance, sparkling jewelry, and that dress...that dress shimmered off her body like sunshine.  
"Your jaw's gonna fall off if you're not careful,"John said.  
I closed my eyes and smiled.  
"Wow...,"I said,"Just...wow..."  
"You like it,"Sammy asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,barely able to speak,"You look...wow.."  
I walked closer to her. Her eyes stood out even more. She was wearing perfume, something vanilla, just the right amount.

Sammy's POV  
I put out my hand and Brian took it, gently pulling me toward him. The cologne he was wearing smelt amazing, I inhaled deeply through my nose.  
"You smell amazing,"I slipped.  
"You too,"Brian said.  
"Enough sniffing each other,"John said,"Is everyone ready?"  
We all nodded.  
"Let's go then,"Andy said.  
We all got into Andy's car, in the same seats as last time. Brian put his arm around me.

_7:00 p.m._  
We went into the school, to the gym where the prom was held. Claire and John walked through the double doors into the gym first, then Andy and Allison, then Brian and I. The gym was decorated with prom banners and balloons all over the place. A fog machine made the floor foggy. Streamers hung from the walls. Brian held my hand as we walked to a corner of the gym, hidden behind a small crowd of people.  
"I don't know how to dance, Brian,"I said.  
"Neither do I,"He said.  
We both laughed. A song played. Brian put his arms around my waist. I rested my hands behind his neck.  
"You know this is a rock song, right,"Brian said.  
"I don't care,"I said.  
He nodded. He pulled me closer. I closed my eyes. A rock song was playing, but I didn't notice.

Brian's POV  
I held Sammy close to me. I closed my eyes too. We may well have been the only two people on the dance floor, the only two people in the building, the only two people in the world. _**The world could end, and I wouldn't notice.**_ I didn't notice the music playing, only imagined ballroom music as Sammy and I swayed back and forth. _**Nothing else existed at the moment**_.

Sammy's POV  
I let myself lean toward Brian, my lips colliding with his. He opened his eyes, smiling. I pulled away from him, smiling also. I opened my mouth, but couldn't say anything, so he leaned forward and kissed me again.  
"Good answer,"I whispered in his ear.  
I grabbed his hand and led him to the doorway where we came in.  
"Where are we going,"He asked.  
"You'll see,"I said.  
I led him out to the parking lot. I walked past some cars, looking inside of them untill I found what I was looking for. I walked around the car, looking for an entrance.  
"What are you doing,"Brian asked.  
"Seeing if it's locked,"I said.  
It wasn't. I opened the passenger side door, and grabbed the six pack of beer someone left in the back seat.  
"Let's go,"I said.  
"Sammy,"Brian exclaimed,"We can't drink, we're not.."  
"Shh,"I demanded,"Now follow me."  
We walked to the football field and stood behind the bleachers, out of view. I took one and handed one to Brian, putting the remaining four on the ground. I opened mine.  
"Bottoms up,"I said.  
"Sammy..."He started.  
"Come on,"I said.  
He sighed and opened his can. He drank a large sip.  
"Hmm..."He said.  
"It's an acquired taste,"I said, and took a drink.

Claire's POV  
_8:00 p.m._  
It was time for the prom king and queen to dance together. The room cleared the way as Andy and I gathered in the middle of the gym, a spotlight on us. A slow song played as Andy and danced. Dancing with Andy was different than dancing with John. It was fun, but nothing was there. After the dance, everyone clapped and I went back to where John and I were.  
"Hey prom queen,"John whispered,"Wanna get out of here?"  
"And go where,"I asked.  
"The storage closet,"He said,"Like last time?"  
I turned to him and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"Let's go,"I whispered in his ear.  
We walked to the closet John and I were in last time.  
"How are you gonna get this dress off,"I asked.  
"I like a challenge,"He said.

Andy's POV  
"Did you like the dance,"Allison asked.  
"It was okay,"I said,"Not nearly as fun as dancing with you."  
She smiled. I kissed her.

Sammy's POV  
"Slow down Brian,"I said,"You've had four cans."  
He laughed. He leaned forward and kissed me.  
"You reek Bri,"I said,"Like beer."  
We both laughed as I finished off my second can.  
"Hey,"Brian said,"Let's go in that storage shed."  
"Why,"I asked.  
"You know,"He said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Don't be a perv, Bri,"I said.  
He burst into laughter.  
"There's something I don't get though,"I said.  
"What's that,"He asked.  
"Why my parents like this shit so much,"I said.  
He shrugged. I laughed.  
"Should we go back in there,"I asked.  
"I can't get up,"He said.

I helped him up. He followed me, slightly wobbly, back into the gym. Another slow song was playing now. Brian and I held each other again, swaying back and forth. No one seemed to notice that we were slightly drunk. I guessed we weren't the only ones. We stayed like that. The world disappeared again. _**We were alone, alone in a room full of people**_. My head was spinning, and it wasn't just the beer. _**I realized that I was...**_

Brian's POV  
_**Falling for her. I'm falling for her. I'm in love. She's just so goddamn beautiful. I love being around her**_.  
"I love you,"I slipped, the alcohol was getting to me.  
I covered my mouth. She removed my hand from my mouth.  
"I'm sorry,"I said.  
"Don't be,"She said,"I love you too."  
We kissed again.

Allison's POV  
8:30 p.m.  
Andy left to use the bathroom. I noticed sammy and Brian behind a small crowd. I went over to talk to them. They looked different.  
"Are you guys drunk,"I asked Sammy.  
"No,"Sammy said.  
"You smell like beer,"I said.  
"And you smell like...shoe,"Brian said, and burst out laughing.  
Sammy sighed.  
"We stole a six pack from a car,"She said,"Don't tell anyone, okay?"  
"Fine, I won't,"I said.  
"He's more drunk than I am,"She said,"He had four cans."  
Brian and Sammy laughed. Andy came back in the room.  
"I gotta go,"I said,"Andy's back. You two stay out of trouble, okay?"  
She nodded. I walked back with Andy.

Claire's POV  
_9:00 p.m._  
I'd put my dress back on and was sitting on a chair. John sat in a chair next to me.  
"You okay,"He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine,"I said.  
"You've been quiet,"He said,"Is it me, Claire?"  
"No,"I said.  
"Claire, you're already pregnant,"He said,"It's not like you can get pregnant while you already are."  
"I know,"I said,"It's just.."  
"You're at a loss for words,"He said with mock pride.  
"Yeah, something like that,"I said.  
He stroked my hair. I smiled.  
"Should we go back in there,"He asked.  
"I don't know,"I said,"Will other people think we.."  
I stopped myself.  
"Do you think I really care,"He asked.  
I smirked.  
"I don't,"I said, and got up.  
He stood up and I followed him back to the gym.

Brian's POV  
_10:00 p.m._  
"Sammy,"I said, pulling my hands away from her.  
"Yeah,"Sammy asked.  
"My parents want me to get home at ten,"I said.  
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier,"She asked.  
"I forgot,"I said,"Now I'm late."  
I kissed her.  
"I'm sorry,"I said,"I have to go. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye,"She said.  
I ran out of the gym, then out of the school. I walked to Andy.  
"Hey Andy,"I said.  
"Yeah,"Andy asked.  
"Will you take me home,"I asked,"I was supposed to be home by ten."  
"Sure,"He said,"Allison, do you want to come?"  
"Sure,"Allison said.  
I followed Allison and Andy to the car. They drove me to my house.  
"Will you do me a favor,"I asked.  
"What is it,"Andy asked.  
"Will you and Allison stay close by,"I asked,"Just park the car at the end of the block or something, then follow me to the house. Maybe wait outside.."  
"Why,"Allison asked.  
"My parents usually only verbally hit me,"I said,"But lately, since the flare gun incident, it's been physical."  
"They're beating you,"Andy asked.  
"No,"I said,"Just hitting me. I'm just scared..please?"  
"Okay,"Andy said.  
Andy parked the truck at the end of the block. We got out and they followed me untill I got two houses down from my house.  
"Stay here,"I said.  
I walked into my house. I snuck up to my room and changed into my regular clothes. I went out to tell Andy and Allison that everything was okay, when my father stopped me.  
"Where the hell have you been,"He demanded.  
"I'm sorry,"I said,"I forgot."  
He got closer to me. I started shaking with fear.  
"Have you been drinking,"He demanded.  
"No,"I said.  
He slapped me.  
"Fucking idiot,"He shouted,"Are you trying to kill all your brain cells."  
"No,"I said stupidly.  
"Shut up,"He shouted.  
I flinched as he reached his hand up again. I backed away. He crumpled his fist and punched me in the mouth.  
"Get out,"He yelled.  
I started walking toward my room. He grabbed me and shoved my face into the front door.  
"Outside,"He demanded,"I won't have a drunk in my house! Now get out,and DON'T come back! "  
I opened the door and walked outside.

Andy's POV  
I could hear shouting from Brian's house. I was worried.  
"Come on,"I said to Allison,"Let's see what's going on."  
We went toward his house. I saw Brian sitting on his front porch, his head buried in his hands. I ran up to him, Allison followed.  
"Brian,"I said quietly.  
He looked up.  
"He punched me,"Brian said.  
Brian was quivering slightly.  
"Wanna go back to the prom,"I asked.  
"I guess,"He said,"I can't go back inside. He kicked me out."  
He followed us back to the car. We drove back to the school.  
"Will you go get Sammy,"Brian asked,"I don't want to go in."  
I nodded.  
"Okay,"I said.

Brian's POV  
I put my head against the window and tried not to cry. I was still shaking a little.  
"Brian,"A voice shouted.  
I crouched down, looking out the window. It was Sammy. I opened the door and got out.  
"Brian, are you okay,"Sammy asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
"What happened,"She asked.  
"He punched me,"I said,"My father. Then he kicked me out."  
"I'm sorry,"She said.  
"It's okay,"I said,"Maybe I should go back home..."  
"No, it'll only get worse,"She said.  
"It's only a month untill I graduate,"I said,"And then a few months of summer before I move to college. I'll be fine."  
"I don't want you getting hurt,"She said.  
I nodded. She hugged me tightly.

Sammy's POV  
_11:00 p.m._  
Prom was over. We all got back into the car. Andy took Allison back to her house and dropped her off. The rest of us went back to Andy's house. Andy's parents were waiting in the living room watching tv. John snuck Brian in through the back door. Andy and Claire told Andy's parents about prom while I walked upstairs after John and Brian. They went into John's room. I stood by the door, waiting for Andy and Claire. After a few minutes, they came in the room.  
"We told my parents you were really tired,"Andy said,"I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight everyone."  
Andy left the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Goodnight Brian,"I said quietly,"Goodnight Claire..John."  
"'Night sis,"John said.  
"Goodnight Sammy,"Claire and Brian said.  
I went back to my room and carefully changed out of the dress, hanging it up on the hanger in my closet. I put on my pajamas. I went to the bathroom and removed the makeup from my face. I took off the jewelry and the hairtie out and put them in my pajama pocket. I walked back to John's room and knocked on the door. Claire opened. I handed her the necklace, earrings, and hairtie.  
"You can keep the hairtie,"She said,and handed it back to me,"I've got plenty of them."  
I nodded and went back to my room. I set the hairtie on my dresser. I lied on my bed, pulled up the cover, and went to sleep.

John's POV  
Claire went to the bathroom to change. She came back a few minutes later, in her pajamas, and hung her dress up in the closet. Her dress was the red one, by the way. She sat on the bed next to me. Brian lied on the floor on his side.

"Are you okay Brian,"Claire asked.  
"Yeah,"Brian said.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Yeah,"I asked.  
"It's Rick. Would your friend like a sleeping bag?"  
Rick opened the door.  
"How'd you know,"I asked.  
"You're not very quiet,"Rick said,"Why is he here?"  
"His dad kicked him out,"I said,"We wanted to let him sleep here for the night."  
"Okay,"Rick said, and tossed me a sleeping bag.  
I gave the sleeping bag to Brian, who unrolled it and got into it.  
"He can stay here for tonight I guess,"Rick said.  
"Thank you,"Brian said.  
"Well goodnight,"Rick said, and left the room.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and hung up my suit. Brian was turned away from us, crying. Claire lied down and was going to sleep.  
"Brian,"I said quietly.  
"Y..yeah,"He asked without turning around.  
"Are you going back home tomorrow,"I asked.  
"I..I don't know,"He said,"They might not let me."  
"It'll be okay Bri,"I said.  
"Yeah,"He said.


	20. Brian and Sammy

Brian's POV  
I had breakfast at Andy's house. My mother called Andy's house and told me to come home.  
"Don't leave Brian,"Sammy said.  
"I have to go home Sammy,"I said.  
She frowned.  
"Okay,"She said,"Bye."  
"Bye Sammy,"I said, and kissed her.  
I said bye to the rest of them and Rick drove me to my house. My mother was waiting in the living room.  
"Don't you EVER do anything like that again,"She yelled.  
I nodded. I wanted to tell her that my dad had punched me, but I didn't. My father came in from the kitchen as I turned for my room. I didn't want to be hit again, but I wasn't going to run. I was going to stand up for myself.  
"Leave me alone,"I said.  
He grabbed me. I pulled away.  
"You're NOT going to hit me again."I said.  
"What the hell Brian,"He demanded.  
"You know DAMN well what I mean,"I said,"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being scared. Scared to mess up, scared to be yelled at, hit, scared of you!"  
"If you don't like it here,"He shouted,"Then you can get the hell out!"  
"I will,"I yelled.  
I went upstairs to get my things from my room. I was crying while I was packing my things. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of how they treated me. My mother was shouting at me the whole time. I was glad when she left for work, but scared that my father was still here. I got my things in a bag and started walking out the door.  
"You're worthless Brian,"My father yelled,"You'll never be anything."  
"Stop it,"I said.  
The front door was open. He shoved me outside, throwing my bag at me. Once I regained my balance, I picked up my bag and walked down the sidewalk. I got a few blocks before I burst into tears. I wiped off my tears and continued walking. I went the rest of the way to Andy's house. I didn't knock on the door though. I just sat outside, on the porch. I held my bag closely, like a pillow.

Sammy's POV  
I went outside to sit on the porch when I saw Brian. I sat by him.  
"Hi Sammy,"Brian said.  
"What's wrong,"I asked.  
"They kicked me out,"He said,"For real this time."  
I put my arm around him. He leaned on my shoulder.  
"You'll be okay Brian,"I said.  
He nodded.  
"I stood up to him,"He said,"I told him he wasn't going to hit me again."  
"That's great Bri,"I said.  
"It did get worse since the flare gun Sammy,"He said.  
He rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a few small bruises.  
"They didn't let up,"He said,"They'd hit me for getting a B. Or an A-. I stopped bringing home my grades."  
"Did they belt you,"I asked.  
"No,"He said,"They just hit me, punched me in my arms and stomuch. They'd never been that violent with me."  
"Why didn't you tell me,"I asked.  
"I thought they would stop,"He said,"I was scared. For the past two months, I've been more scared than usual."  
He lifted his shirt a little to show me a medium size purple bruise on his side. I gasped.  
"Your dad,"I asked.  
"My mom actually,"He said,"She kicked me in the side while I was sitting on the floor."  
"A hundred times?"  
"No..not that many,"He said,"Five...maybe ten. I don't know why the bruise is this big."  
"It would never get better Brian,"I said.  
He put his shirt down, looking at me with interest.  
"Your parents wouldn't stop hitting you,"I said,"When my parents started hitting me, I thought it would stop too. It never did. It only got worse."  
Brian began to cry. I grabbed him and held him closely.  
"I...why..why'd they hit me,"He asked.  
"I don't know,"I said,"But It's not your fault Bri."  
Brian nodded.  
"Wanna go in the house,"I asked.  
"No, I'll just stay here,"He said.  
"Then so will I,"I said.  
He sat up, looking at me.  
"Why,"She asked.  
"I said I wouldn't leave you again, Brian,"I said.  
He smiled. I kissed him gently on the lips.  
"I know you guys are dating,"Someone said,"But do you have to make out twenty four seven?"  
I looked up. John stood there, holding a bag.  
"Hey John,"I said,"What's that?"  
"Doughnuts,"John said,"Claire wanted some."  
"Can I have one,"I asked.  
He took one out and handed me half, putting the other half back in the bag.  
"None for you lover boy,"John joked.  
I gave Brian a peice, he took it and ate it. I ate my peice.  
"Maple,"Brian said.  
"I gotta go,"John said,"And stop making out for once."  
John smirked.  
"You and Claire do it all the time,"I said.  
"But we're married,"He said.  
Brian got on one knee in a mock proposal.  
"Come on, marry me Sammy,"Brian joked.  
"Okay Brian,"I played along.  
"You guys are hilarious,"John said sarcasticly.  
John went inside. Brian and I laughed. I put my arm around him right under his ribs. He winced. I moved my arm away.  
"Sorry, I forgot,"I said.  
"It's okay,"Brain said.  
"Do you want to go inside,"I asked,"To my room?"  
Brian nodded. We went into my room and sat on the ground. Brian brought his bag.  
"Are you still scared, Brian,"I asked.

Brian's POV  
"I'm not,"I said.  
I'm terrified. I was trembling on the inside, trying for Sammy's sake to keep it together. Two months. They'd been hitting me for two months. Not that I hadn't been hit before, but not like this.  
"I let them hit me,"I said,"I should've fought back."  
"No,"She said,"It only makes it worse. Believe me."  
"I didn't tell anyone,"I said,"Not even my friends. I was in denial. I didn't want to believe they were hitting me."  
"Brian, you're not going back there,"She said,"I'll hide you in the closet if I have to."  
I smiled. I lied my head on the bag.  
"What's in that bag anyways,"She asked.  
"Clothes,"I said,"A jacket. A blanket."  
"I know what you're going through,Brian,"She said.  
I nodded. She sat by me and put her arm around my shoulder.  
"Wanna go talk to John,"She asked.  
"No,"I said,"Not right now. I want to talk to you."  
"About what,"She asked.  
"First off, my head is killing me,"I said,"Second, I'm tired."  
I barely slept at all. I didn't get to sleep until three in the morning.  
"I'd say so,"She joked,"You had four beers."  
"Shh,"I said,"I don't want John to hear."  
She laughed.  
"Was that your first time drinking,"She asked.  
"Yeah,"I said,"Was it yours?"  
"No,"She said,"I've been to a few parties."  
"Does your brother know,"I asked.  
"He doesn't know anything,"She joked.  
I lied my head down on the bag and closed my eyes.

Claire's POV  
John and I were getting ready to go meet my grandparents. Since my parents disowned me, my grandparents decided to help out me and John. Since they'd had my mother before marrige, they decided it would be hypocritical to cut us off.  
"What if they don't like me,"John asked.  
"They'll like you,"I said.  
"They'll hate me,"He said.  
I put on my earrings as John finished putting on his shoes.  
"Ready to go,"John asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
John and I walked downstairs, into the living room. Kim was letting us borrow the car.

Sammy's POV  
I shook Brian awake from what sounded like a bad dream. He was shaking when he got up. He stood up and held me closely.  
"You're alive,"He said,"In my dream, you died."  
I helped him stand up. I kissed him on the lips, grabbing his hair. I walked quietly to the door and locked it. I went back to Brian. He let me lift his shirt off. I touched his bruise lightly.  
"You said you love me Brian,"I asked.  
"It wasn't bullshit Samantha,"He said.  
"I know,"I said,"I love you too."  
"Sammy,"He asked,"Are...are you..?"  
"Yes,"I said.  
I let him take my shirt off.  
"I..I don't know what I'm doing,"He said.  
"Me either,"I said.  
We took our own pants off.  
"Don't be scared Brian,"I said.  
He looked away, embarrased.  
"Brian,"I grabbed his hips,"It's okay."  
He nodded, as I removed his boxers. I stepped back and gasped.  
"Wh...what,"He asked.  
"How are you still a virgin,"I sqeaked.  
"Is...that..good or bad,"He asked.  
I nodded.  
"It's good,"I said,"Really good."

* * *

_**SINCE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SEX, HERE'S A POV SWITCH.**_

* * *

Allison's POV  
I was still tired from last night. I stayed up all night, daydreaming about Andy. I think I'm in love. Andy had wrestling practice today, so we couldn't hang out today. I looked at my sketch of him in my sketchbook. I was aware of how well I could draw. The art teacher suggested that I apply for an art college in Chicago. I turned the page and begun to draw. It was a sunset, one I'd seen outside my house countless times, but never really looked at until now. I'd been to Andy's house but he'd never been to mine. I didn't want him to see where I lived. He's told me a bunch of times that he didn't care where I lived and liked me for me.  
Suddenly, my mother opened the door.  
"Hey,"She yelled,"Did you steal my vodka?!"  
_**I have a name.**_  
"No,"I yelled back.  
She slammed the door and left. I sighed and continued drawing my picture.

Sammy's POV  
I was catching my breath. _**I think my eyes actually rolled into the back of my head**_. I know my toes curled up. Brian and I were lying on the bed now.  
"You scratched the sh*t out of my back,"He joked,"You know that?"  
"Sorry,"I said.  
"It's okay,"He said,"Kinda liked it."  
I laughed.  
"Brian,"I said.  
"Yeah,"He asked.  
"Promise you won't leave me,"I asked.  
"I promise,"He said.  
He held me in his arms.  
"I don't just tell anyone that I love them,"I said,"I meant it when I said I loved you. I do Brian."  
"Did you..."He started, then sighed,"Did I hurt you?"  
"No,"I said,"Not really.."  
"Good,"He said.  
Then I remembered what happened to Claire her first time...  
"Oh shit,"I exclaimed,"What did we just do?!"  
"What's wrong Sammy,"Brian asked.  
"Claire got pregnant her first time,"I exclaimed,"What if..."  
"Then I'll stay,Samantha,"He said.  
"You will,"I asked.  
"I love you Sammy,"He said,"That wasn't just some bull to get you into bed. I really do love you."  
I snuggled closer to him.

I talked to Brooke and Aggy in the morning before school again.  
"How was it,"Brooke asked.  
"Like heaven,"I joked.  
"How big was..."Aggy started.  
"Huge,"I said.  
I smiled and we all laughed. The bell to go to first hour rang.

Brian's POV  
I sat in first hour with my friend Ryan.  
"So I heard you went to prom with Samantha,"He asked.  
"No shit,"I said,"We're dating."  
"Did you bang her,"He asked.  
Ryan has a very dirty mind.  
"No I didn't bang her,"I said.  
I wanted to tell him that I'd actually slept with her. Actually, I wanted to shout the loss of my virginity from the rooftops, but I didn't want to tarnish Sammy's reputation.  
"You're lying,"He said.  
"Shut up,"I said.  
Sleeping with Sammy made me love her even more. I'd already loved her before, but now, I felt so close to her. And yesterday, she dug her nails into my back, and I loved it.

I met Sammy after school in shop class to work on the elephant lamp. She helped me hook up the wiring.  
"Brian, this yellow wire is frayed,"She said,"It's defective."  
"What are you saying,"I asked.  
"It wasn't your fault,"She said,"None of it. You got a broken wire."  
I stared in shock. She removed the wire and threw it away. She took out another wire, inspected it, and handed me the wire and the elephant. I attached the wire and reattached the trunk. I pulled the trunk, nothing happened. I failed. I put my head on the table.  
"Brian, don't give up,"She said,"You forgot the lightbulb."  
I looked up. She turned the elephant upside down, unscrewing and replacing the lightbulb with a new one.  
"Try it now,"She said.  
I pulled the trunk. Light illuminated from the creature, a dim, but distinct glow, enough to see in the dark. I smiled.  
"This thing has been the bane of my exisistence,"I said.  
I ran and hugged Sammy.  
"Thank you so much,"I said.  
I set the elephant on the teacher's desk, with a note that said: **It lights up now.-Brian Johnson**. Andy offered to take Sammy and I home, but we chose to walk.  
"Did you brag about what we did to anyone,"She asked.  
"No,"I said,"I didn't want to ruin your reputation. Did you?"  
"I told my friends,"She said.  
"Just hope John never finds out,"I said,"He'll kill me."  
"He'll kill me too,"She said.  
"But he will really kill me,"I joked,"And leave my body in the woods to be eaten by cyotes."  
"I think we should tell John,"Sammy said.  
"Are you insane,"I exclaimed jokingly.  
"I mean about the bruise,"She said.  
"Oh,"I said,"I guess so."  
We went into John's room when we got home.  
"Hey John,"Sammy said,"Where's Claire?"  
"At her grandparent's house,"John said.  
"Oh, you met them,"Sammy said,"How'd it go?"  
"Great,"John said,"They actualy liked me."  
"Show him Brian,"Sammy said.  
I rolled up my shirt, showing John the bruise below my ribs. He looked concerned.  
"What happened,"John asked.  
"My mom,"I said,"She kicked me a few times."  
I put my shirt down. I told John about what happened to me.  
"Two months,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
I grabbed Sammy's hand. I smiled.


	21. John's Birthday

Sammy's POV  
"Come on John,"I yelled,"We're gonna be late!"  
John came into the living room.  
"We're just going to her grandparent's house,"John said,"Calm down."  
John, Brian and I got into the car. Andy let us borrow his car.  
"Where's Andy and his parents,"John asked.  
"Wrestling meet,"I said.  
That was a lie. Andy and his parents, along with Claire and Allison, were all at Claire's Grandparent's house. Claire and I had planned a suprise party for John's 18th birthday. When we got to the house, John walked in first, everyone jumped up and greeted him. John had a playful smirk on his face. He looked back at me.  
"Did you plan this,"John asked.  
"Kind of,"I said,and pointed to Claire,"I can't take all the credit."  
Claire hugged John, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Happy birthday John,"Claire said.  
"Yeah,happy birthday John,"I said.  
John hugged me.  
"I love you sis,"He said,"Love you too Claire."  
"Love you too John,"Claire and I said.  
I held Brian's hand tightly. I sat on a plush couch with Brian.  
"What's on your mind, Sammy,"Brian asked.  
What's on MY mind? You are. Why are you still here? Why haven't you left me yet?  
"Nothing,"I said,"I was just...remembering that paper John has to fill out. For me to skip a grade."  
I half-expected him to see through my lie. Luckily though, he didn't, and simply nodded.  
"How'd you do on the elephant,"I asked.  
"Huh?"  
"The lamp."  
"Oh. Yeah. I got a B."  
He looked away from me, seemingly dissapointed.  
"Did you call your parents,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"He said.  
"Why,"I asked.  
"I wanted them to be proud of me,"He said,"I wanted them to know I wasn't a failure. I wanted them to know it wasn't my fault."  
"What happened?"  
"They hung up,"He said,"I'm still a failure Sammy. It's all I'll ever be."  
"Stop torturing yourself Brian,"I said.  
He looked at me and nodded.  
"I wasn't scared Brian,"I said.  
"When,"He asked.  
"When we were in my room,"I said,"I wasn't scared. I felt safe, protected."  
"That's good,"He said.  
"Brian, I've been so afraid to date anyone. So afraid to get close. I didn't want to get hurt again. I wouldn't let it happen again. There was a wall. I built a wall, to protect myself."  
"We all have walls to protect ourselves,"He said.  
"I know. And you broke mine down."  
He could leave at any second. Brian doesn't know my heart is broken. What will he do when he finds out? Will he leave? Or is he going to fix the peices?  
"Hey,"Andy said as he walked to us,"Time for cake."  
I looked at Brian and smirked.  
"Don't even think about it,"Andy said,"There will be no cake taco, or ice cream taco."  
"There's ice cream,"I asked.  
Brian, Andy and I joined everyone at the table, where Claire's grandmother was cutting the cake. John got the first peice. I snuck up behind John, giving everyone the shh signal and shoved his face into his cake slice. John wiped his face off and turned around.  
"Come here,"He joked, grabbing me.  
He wiped the cake icing on his hands onto my face.  
"That's better,"He joked.  
We all laughed. John went back to eating his cake, getting a scoop of ice cream. The table in the kitchen was large, at least ten seats. Everyone sat at the table, except Brian and I. We got our cake slice and ice cream and snuck off to the plush couch. I ate my ice cream first.  
"Know what we should do,"I asked.  
"What,"Brian asked.  
"Feed each other cake,"I said,"Like in weddings."  
He smiled and took the fork, scooping a forkful, and pointing it near me.  
"Open,"He said.  
I opened my mouth, taking the bite of cake. I repeated the process with him. We did that untill the cake was gone. Brian ate his mostly melted ice cream scoop. We took the plates back in the kitchen. John and Claire were at the table. Everyone else had went to the living room to mingle.  
"Where'd you two go,"John asked.  
"Sitting on the couch,"I said.  
John nodded.  
"We're opening presents soon,"Claire said.  
"Ohh..what'd you get me,"John asked.  
John looked up at Claire, who kissed him on the lips.  
"You'll just have to see,"Claire said.  
We opened the presents in the living room. Andy gave John a card with a hundred dollars.  
"You're hard to shop for,"Andy said.  
John opened his next present, from Andy's parents. It included an address.  
"What's this,"John asked.  
"Your new apartment,"Kim said,"It's a house actually. Your first months rent is already paid for. Only five hundred a month."  
"Is it a.."John started.  
"It's a great house,"Kim said,"In a good neighboorhood. You can move in in the next couple weeks."  
"I..I..thank you,"John's face lit up.  
John ran and hugged Kim and Rick. John was crying, tears of happiness. He opened his next gift, from Allison. A pair of leather gloves. John thanked her and went to the next gift, from Brian.  
"What'd you get him,"I whispered to Brian.  
"Walkman,"Brian whispered.  
John opened the present. There was a card.  
"'I told you I forgave you, Brian Johnson',"John read the card,"Sweet."  
"And now,"John said,"For Sammy's gift. Drum roll please."  
Drum roll...John opened the gift, pulling out a genuine leather jacket.  
"Sammy.."He said.  
"It's not an apartment or a walkman but.."I started.  
He put on the jacket.  
"I love it,"He exclaimed.  
"A gift for you,"I said,"Courtesy of me, and Claire."  
I smiled. John hugged me.  
I didn't tell him that Claire had sold her tennis bracelet to pay for the three hundred dollar leather jacket. I'd went with her to the pawn shop, pleading with her not to sell the bracelet. She told me that it didn't mean anything to her, just a bracelet her parents got for her.

Brian's POV  
We went back to Andy's house after the party was over.  
"Hey Brian,"John said,"I need to talk to you."  
He knows. I went into the kitchen with him. He knows..I don't know how, but he knows...  
"Thanks for the walkman,"John said.  
"Yeah,"I said,"No problem."  
He patted me on the back. I sighed with relief. I went back to the couch, putting up my feet and flipping on the tv. That night, I slept in Sammy's room. Apparently,John trusted me that much.  
"He knows,"I whispered to Sammy.  
"What do you mean he knows,"Sammy whispered,"How?"  
"I don't know,"I said,"I just have this feeling."  
"Good night Brian,"She said.  
"Nite Sammy,"I said.

John's POV  
Claire lied next to me in bed.  
"Hey Claire,"I asked.  
"Yeah John,"She asked.  
"Do you think Brian and Sammy have.."I started.  
"Probably not,"Claire said,"Sammy's afraid of intimacy..well sort of."  
"Yeah, you're probably right,"I said.


	22. The House

Brian's POV  
I woke up in the morning at about six. I'd slept in a sleeping bag, on the ground in Sammy's room. Sammy was still sleeping. I gently nudged her awake.  
"Hi Brian,"She whispered.  
She sat up. I sat by her on the bed.

Sammy's POV  
I kissed him.  
"Brian,what are you thinking about,"I asked.  
"Nothing,"He said, kissing me again.  
"You want to do it again, don't you,"I asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about,"He said.  
"Brian..."I said.  
"I don't want to pressure you Sammy,"He said.  
"When we did it,"I said,"I knew I really loved you. I felt..."  
"Closer,"He finished.  
I nodded.  
"I met your ex a couple weeks ago,"He said.  
"THAT asshole,"I said,"How'd it go?"  
"He slammed me into a locker door,"He said,"Made my nose bleed."  
"When,"I asked.  
"The Tuesday before prom,"He said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I didn't want you to worry. I thought you wouldn't go to prom with me. It wasn't too bad, John helped me. Sent him running."  
I hugged him tightly.  
"You could've been hurt, badly."

John's POV  
I woke up before everyone else did. I decided to take a shower since no one was up yet. I got out of the bed, kissing Claire on the cheek before leaving the bedroom. I went in the bathroom, shut and locked the door. When I took off my shirt, I noticed the lashes and scars all over my torso. The cast on my arm had been removed. I ran my hands shakily through my hair, glad that those bastards were in jail. They couldn't hurt me anymore, couldn't hurt Sammy anymore. I didn't look as much like a skeleton as I used to from not really eating.  
"John,"Claire's voice called softly.  
I unlocked and opened the door. Claire was in the hallway.  
"Hi Claire,"I said,"Come in."  
She came in, locking the door behind me.  
"Are you okay John,"She asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
"I know when you're upset John,"She said,"You better tell me."  
"Look at me,"I said,"I'm pathetic."  
She hugged me.  
"You're 18 now John,"She said,"Happy birthday."

Claire's POV  
"You already said that,"He said.  
"I know,"I said slyly,"But I forgot your present."  
I kissed him.  
"What are you doing in here anyways,"I asked.  
"Taking a shower,"He said.  
"Can I join?"  
"If you wish."

Sammy's POV  
"I miss them,"Brian said.  
"Your parents,"I asked.  
He nodded.  
"It's messed up, but I kind of miss mine too,"I said,"But don't tell John I said that."

Allison's POV  
I woke up in someone else's bed. I sat up and looked around me. The sun was starting to rise, and I could just barely see someone lying in the bed next to me, sleeping. Andy. I shook him awake.  
"Hey Allison,"He said.  
"Did we.."  
"Don't know,"He said,"Probably not."  
"Then why am I here,"I asked.  
"Maybe you were tired,"He said,"You probably just fell asleep."  
"You're probably right,"I said,"I should go. Bye Andy."  
"Bye Allison,"He said, and kissed me.  
I climbed out Andy's bedroom window and walked back home.

John's POV  
We left for the apartment at noon. Sammy Claire and I said goodbye to everyone. Andy and his parents said they'd miss us. We assured them we'd visit sometimes.  
"Bye Sammy,"Brian said,"John, Claire."  
"You're coming with us,"I said.  
"Huh,"He asked.  
"To see the house,"I said,"Andy and his parents have already seen it, but you haven't."  
Sammy, Claire, Brian, and I drove to the house, taking our things with us. Except Brian. He was going to stay at Andy's until he goes to college next year. Claire and I went to the master bedroom. There were two bedrooms.  
"We're going be a family Claire,"I said,"We have a home...a baby."  
She smiled, kissing me.  
"We have love,"She suggested.  
"That too,"I said as I kissed her.

Brian's POV  
I was in the living room with Sammy, sitting on a spinning chair.  
"Brian?"  
"Yeah,"I asked.  
"Do you want to have children,"She asked.  
I stopped spinning in circles. I was staring at her now, wide-eyed.  
"Are you saying..,"I asked quietly.  
"No,"She darted,"I'm not. I was just asking."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I checked Brian,"She said,"Twice."  
I nodded.  
"Well..I guess,"I said,"Someday..not now though."  
"I think you'd make a really good father,"She said.  
John,Claire, and Sammy unpacked their things and settled into the living room.  
"Is anyone hungry,"John asked.  
"I can make spagetti,"I said.  
"Go ahead,"John said,"Noodles are in the cupboard."  
I went into the kitchen to make the spaghetti.

Sammy's POV  
"Sammy,"John said.  
"Yeah,"I asked.  
"Have you and Brian.."  
"No,"I said.  
"Don't lie Sammy..."  
"We haven't done anything! Why won't you believe me?"  
"I do...it's..."  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Yes I trust you, I just.."  
"You just don't trust Brian! Maybe I should just move in with him!"  
"Maybe you should!"  
I ran to the front door, opening it.  
"Maybe I'll get hit by a car,"I shouted,"You won't have to deal with me anymore!"  
I ran out the door.

John's POV  
_**Why'd I say that?** _I followed her out the door, Brian and Claire following me. Sammy was running down the street, dodging cars. We caught up with her just in time to see a car head straight for her. Bam! The car slammed on the brakes, her head smashing into the windshield. Claire screamed. Sammy lie on the floor, covered in blood and glass. I reached her first, leaning in close to her to see if she was alive. Brian leaned next to me, whispering to Sammy. The driver stood behind us, shaking.  
"Where's Claire,"I asked.  
"Calling 911,"The driver said,"Is..is she alive?"  
"She's not breathing,"Brian said.

_**I'm so sorry Sammy. It's all my fault.**_


	23. The Accident

Sammy's POV  
I woke up in pain. There were bandages around my face and body.  
"John,"my voice croaked.  
I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital. John stood by me, holding my hand.  
"I'm right here Sammy,"He said,"I'm sorry."  
"Where's Brian..and Claire,"I asked.  
"Sitting across the room,"He said,"Want them to come over here?"  
"No,"I said,"Not yet. I want to talk to you first."  
"About what,"He asked.  
"When our father..when he raped me..,"I said quietly.  
"You don't have to talk about it Sammy,"He said.  
"I know,"I said,"But I want to. I lied to you."  
"When,"He asked.  
"When I told you I started my period a few years ago,"I said,"It was after he'd done it. I felt horrible for lying to you."  
He put his arm around my shoulders, trying to hug me.  
"He threatened me John,"I said,"He told me..to keep my mouth shut, or he'd do it again..and it'd be worse."  
"How did I not know,"He said,"You looked so scared, horrified."  
"You couldn't have. I just wanted to say sorry for lying to you."  
"I don't blame you Sammy."  
"Did you fill out the paper,"I asked,"For me to skip a grade?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"I'll drop it off on Monday."  
"Good,"I said.

Brian's POV  
"Brian, come here,"Sammy said.  
I walked over to her and John.  
"Sammy,"I said,"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine,"She said.  
"I thought you were gone forever,"I said,"I was worried. Don't do it again, okay?"  
She smiled.  
"Okay,"She said.  
"Hey Sammy,"I said.  
"Yeah,"She asked.  
"Still in the mood for spaghetti,"I asked.  
"Yeah sure,"She said.  
"Good,"I said,"Because I made some back at the house."  
"Huh,"She asked.  
"You were out for three hours,"John said.  
"I only left after I knew you would be okay,"I said.  
"Where is it,"She asked.  
"Claire has it,"I said,"She's over there. We wanted to wait until you woke up. It's still warm."  
Claire brought over the bowl of spaghetti, serving it with a pasta spoon on paper plates. We all got plastic forks to eat with. Claire, John and I threw the trash away when we were done. The bowl was plastic, so Claire put the lid on and set it beside her.  
Claire and John went to sleep on the chairs later that night. I sat beside Sammy on the had a brace around her neck, it was sprained, somehow not broken. I was horrified when I saw Sammy lying on the ground, looking dead. John had sobbed all the way to the hospital, thinking Sammy wouldn't make it. He finally calmed down when the doctors said she was stable.  
"Brian,"Sammy said quietly,"Will YOU protect me?"  
"I thought John was your protector,"I replied.  
"Yeah,but John won't always be around. But you will."  
"Sammy, you don't need protected,"I said,"Don't you know how strong you are?"  
"You think I'm strong?"  
"Yes."  
"Brian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me."

Sammy's POV  
"Are you kidding,"Brian whispered,"Your brother's in..."  
I pulled him toward me and kissed him.  
"God, you're so beautiful,"He whispered.  
"Thank you Brian."  
"You weren't supposed to hear that."  
I grabbed his hand.  
"I guess I'm pretty lucky,"He said.  
"Whattdya mean,"I asked.  
"For most people,"He started,"They don't find the right person untill they date a few different people. But with you..."  
"You think I'm the ONE,"I asked.  
"I can feel it..,"He said.  
I looked at him suspiciously. _**Is he using me?** _  
"Why Brian,"I asked.  
"I love you,"He said.  
"Was that BEFORE or AFTER we slept together,"I asked.  
"Before,"He said,"Way before. Since I first met you."

Brian's POV  
"Get away from me Brian,"She said.  
"What,"I asked.  
"GET AWAY,"She repeated.  
I nodded.  
"Okay,"I said.  
I got up and went to toward the chairs where John and Claire were sleeping. I stopped when I heard Sammy crying. I walked back to her.  
"Do you REALLY want me to leave,"I asked.  
"No,"She said.  
I sat by her on the bed. She hugged me.  
"Do you know how strong you are Sammy,"I asked,"You don't need me. But I need you."  
"I do need you,"She said,"I love you."  
"I never thought I'd meet anyone,"I said,"I thought I'd just be alone forever. Then I met you. I was scared to ask you on a date."  
"I'm glad you did,"She said,"I never would've had the courage."  
"You kissed me on the cheek,"I said,"You didn't even know me then. That's courage."  
"Do you believe in love at first sight,"She asked.  
"I suppose,"I said.  
"Could you feel it Brian,"She asked,"When we first met..like an attraction?"  
"Yeah...,"I said,"Yeah, I guess I did."


	24. Graduation

_Last Day of School...May 25th_  
Sammy's POV  
I skipped first hour, to sneak into the closet with Brian.  
"Lock the door,"I said,"So no one walks in."  
He locked the door.  
"Are you sure about this,"He asked.  
I touched his cheek.  
"Yeah,"I said,"We have time."  
He pulled my shirt up slowly.  
"Wait,"I said.  
He stopped.  
"We should keep our clothes on,"I said.  
"Yeah,"He agreed.  
"Are you wearing a...?  
"Yeah."  
He held me closely.  
"Please be gentle Brian,"I whispered.  
He nodded. He was gentle. He kept stopping, wondering if I was okay.  
"Am I hurting you,"He asked.  
I gasped, my nails digging into his back.  
"I guess that's a no,"He said.  
"Ow!"  
"What happened?"  
"You pushed too hard."

"It's okay."  
We lied next to each other. Brian held me in his arms.  
"Do we have to leave,"I whined.  
"Afraid so,"He said,"Someone might get suspicious."  
"I just want to stay here,"I said,"Wrapped up in your arms."  
"I don't want to leave either,"He said.  
He hugged me tightly. I stood up, then helped him up. I kissed him.  
"See you Brian,"I said.  
We snuck out into the hallway.  
"We've got ten minutes of first hour left,"Brian said.  
"See you at lunch Bri,"I said.  
I snuck back to my first hour class, art. The teacher wasn't in there, and since we have a big class, no one noticed me walk in. I quickly set up my painting canvas and pretended to paint.  
"Wher've you been,"Allison, who I was standing by, asked.  
"Nowhere,"I said.  
"With Brian,"She asked.  
"Yeah,"I admitted.  
"So...did you guys..,"She whispered.  
"No,"I said.  
"Mmm-hmm,"She said in disbelief.  
"What makes you say that,"I asked.  
"You've got that 'I just had sex' look on your face,"She whispered.  
I laughed.  
"Okay, I admit it,"I said,"But don't tell anyone, especially John."  
"Got it,"She said,"So, how many times have you done it?"  
"Twice,"I said.  
"How was it?"  
"You're very nosy,"I joked,"But..it was pretty good."  
She laughed.  
"Have you and Andy done it yet,"I whispered.  
"Not sure,"She said,"I woke up in his bed the day after John's birthday."

John's POV  
I was in the parking lot behind the school, leaning against the brick wall. I was smoking a cigarette. I'd stopped doing drugs since after I started dating Claire.  
"Hey John,"Someone whispered.  
I looked over. Claire was standing by the door, she walked near me. I tossed my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.  
"Hey babe,"I said.  
She kissed me on the cheek.  
"How's the baby,"I asked.  
She smiled.  
"Alive and well,"She said,"How are YOU John?"  
"Perfect,"I said.  
"Are you sure John,"She asked,"You seem upset."  
"It's just...I can't believe we're graduating,"I said,"We won't have to come here anymore. And..you're having a baby. We're gonna be a family."  
"Are you scared John,"She asked.  
"A little,"I said.  
"So am I,"She said.  
"I don't want to be like my father,"I said.  
"Don't worry John,"She said, and hugged me,"You won't."  
"Does anyone know that you're pregnant,"I asked.  
"No,"She said,"Just the rest of the club, and Sammy, and Andy's parents."  
"That's good,"I said,"No one will know you got knocked up by a criminal."  
"You're not a criminal anymore John,"She said,"You've changed."

Brian's POV  
I daydreamed about Sammy all day untill lunch, when I got to see her again. I practically ran to lunch when the bell rang. I went in the lunchroom and sat across from Allison and Andy. They were smirking at me.  
"What,"I asked.  
"So..you and Sammy were in the closet earlier,"Andy said quietly.  
"Who told you,"I demanded,"Look, I can't have this getting out. It'll ruin Sammy's rep."  
"It's okay, Allison told me,"Andy said,"I won't tell."  
"Especially not John,"I said,"He'll kill me."  
Someone sat next to me.  
"Hey Larry,"Andy said,"Finally accepted my invitation, huh?"  
"Well,I figured it's the last day of school,"Larry said,"So...why not?"  
I wasn't very great friends with Larry. I just knew him from physics club.  
"Hey Brian,"Sammy's voice.  
I turned around. She sat next to me, holding my hand.  
"Larry, this is Sammy,"I said,"My girlfriend."

Sammy's POV  
I still smiled when Brian called me his girlfriend. I went over to greet Larry. He was skinny, smaller than Brian, not bad looking. He had brown hair, kind of pale skin, and green eyes.  
"I know you,"Larry said,"From trigonometry."  
"Yeah,"I said.  
Larry scooted over and let me sit between Brian and him.  
"Remember when someone wrote the joke on the board,"I asked.  
"That was me,"Larry said.  
"Really,"I exclaimed,"No way!"  
"Yeah,"He said.  
"Andy,"Larry asked.  
"Yeah,"Andy asked.  
"Why did you apologize to me,"Larry asked.  
"I felt horrible,"Andy said,"I wanted to apologize earlier, but I didn't know how. And I couldn't find you."  
"I stayed home,"Larry said,"The entire week. I faked sick."  
"How old are you,"I asked Larry.  
"Sixteen,"Larry said,"And a half."  
I nodded.  
"I should be going,"Larry said,"I have..things to do."  
We said goodbye to Larry. He walked away, then turned around after a second.  
"By the way Andy,"He said,"You're still an asshole."  
Larry laughed and walked out.  
"He's right you know,"Brian said.  
Andy kicked Brian under the table. I kicked Andy.  
"Why are nerds so cute,"I wondered aloud.  
Brian stared at me.  
"Oh, but not as cute as you,"I said.  
Brian laughed. I put my head on my hand.  
"You okay,"Brian asked.  
"I'm tired,"I said,"Did anyone bring lunch?"  
"Yeah,"Andy said, and opened his giant lunch bag.  
He handed Brian and I a sandwich. I gave half to Brian. Andy split a sandwich with Allison.  
"What kind is it,"Allison asked.  
"It's a surprise,"Andy said.  
I took a bite of it. It was sweet, and crunchy.  
"Not bad,"I said.  
"It's Cap'n Crunch and pixi stix,"Andy said.  
"My favorite,"Allison said.  
I was called to the office after lunch. They asked me my schedule for next year. I arranged the classes, then went back to class. I wasn't paying attention all day. I daydreamed about Brian. I didn't think I could possibly love him any more. I worried about him leaving for college. _**Would he forget about me? Would he cheat on me?**_

Allison's POV  
I walked home after school. I noticed that my parents weren't home. I also noticed on their calendar that they were taking a one week vacation to St. Louis, and they left me here. Not that I wasn't used to being alone, I just wished they'd warn me before they left. Being alone was especially crippling today. I got to the phone and called Andy.  
"Hello,"Andy answered.  
"Andy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you come over? My parents left for vacation and I'm alone. I need someone."  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be right over."  
Andy got here minutes later in his car. I hugged him when he came to the door. I started to cry.  
"What's wrong,"He asked.  
"I don't know,"I said,"They leave all the time but.."  
He grabbed me and held me in a hug. I sat by him on the couch.  
"Andy,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"He asked.  
"Remember what I said about sex?"  
"You said, 'if you love someone it's okay',"He said.  
"I love YOU Andy,"I said, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Sammy's POV  
"Okay John,"I said,"Rock, paper, scissors."  
"For what,"John asked.  
"Loser has to do dinner dishes,"I said.  
"Deal,"He said.  
One, two, three.  
"Rock beats scissors,"I said.  
"Beginner's luck,"He said,"Try again."  
One, two, three.  
"Paper beats rock,"John said.  
"One more,"I said,"Tie breaker."  
One, two, three.  
"Rock beats scissors again,"I taunted jokingly,"You lose."  
Claire walks in the room.  
"Claire you want to play some rock paper scissors,"John asked.  
"What's the stakes,"Claire asks, looking at me.  
"Loser does dishes,"I said.  
"All right, I'll play,"She said.  
The phone rang. I went to answer it as John loses to another game of RPS.  
"Ya-llo,"I said.  
"Sammy? It's Brian."  
"Hey Bri,"I said.  
"What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just playing a game with John."  
"What kind of game,"He asked curiously.  
"Rock, paper,scissors."  
"Who's winning?"  
"I am."  
"Oh,"He said.  
"Something wrong Bri?"  
"No, I was just bored. Andy's at Allison's house."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"See ya Sunday, Sammy."  
"Yeah, bye."  
I hung up.  
"Who was that,"John asked.  
"Brian,"I said,"He was bored, wanted to talk."  
John nodded.  
"Dishes tonight Johnny,"I joked.  
He smirked.  
"Smartass,"He joked.

_Sunday, Graduation Day...May 27th_  
John and Claire were getting their caps and gowns on. Our school colors were blue and yellow, guys wore blue, girls wore yellow.  
"What time is it,"John asked.  
"John, we have time,"Claire said,"It's only three o clock."  
"Yeah, a half hour,"John said,"Sometime this CENTURY, Sammy."  
"Hold on,"I said, finishing my eye-shadow,"I have to get this on."  
I finished the makeup and put it in the case. I slid the case back in the dresser drawer by my bed and went out into the hallway.  
"Do I look okay,"I asked.  
"Terrific,"John said,"Can we go now?"  
Claire and John followed me to the car. John handed me the keys. We'd gotten the car after the house. It was a gift from Claire's grandparents, a red 1966 Mustang, a graduation gift for Claire and John. I'd just gotten my learner's permit last week.  
"Remember Sammy,"John said,"We want to get there in ONE piece, okay?"  
"Funny,"I said, starting the engine,"Absolutely hilarious."  
Surprisingly, we got there without causing the apocalypse. Claire and John went to their graduation seats, waiting for their names to be called. Not surprisingly, Brian was valedictorian. He got to make a speech.  
"Everyone,"Brian started,"My friends...On this day, we finally graduate. We've done it...we've made it."  
I began to space out as Brian continued to speak.  
"And thank you, breakfast club, John, Claire, Andy, Allison, for being there, for sticking with me..good luck, to all of you."  
_**He's so cute when he's nervous**_. Everyone applauded. Brian sat down. The salutatorian made a speech. I was busy spacing out. That person sat down, then the names were called off. It took forever since it was a class of about three hundred.  
"John Bender..."  
I stood up and cheered. _**My brother finally graduated**_. Not that I thought he wouldn't, he's very smart. Andy's parents were videotaping the graduation. John went up and grabbed his diploma, flipped his tassel over, then sat down. More names were called off.  
"Andrew Clark..."  
I cheered for Andy. More names were called off.  
"Brian Johnson..."  
I stood up and cheered again. Brian blew me a kiss from stage.  
"Allison Reynolds.."  
I waved at Allison. She waved back.  
"Claire Standish..."  
Claire blew a kiss to John from the stage. I stopped listening when I put my head on my hand and started to doze off.  
"Hey,"Someone nudged me,"Wake up, time to go."  
"Huh,"I asked, opening my eyes.  
John stood above me, surrounded by the rest of the group.  
"Johnny,"I exclaimed.  
I hugged him so tightly that I lifted him above the ground for a second.  
"Thanks sis,"John said.  
"Well, I have to go,"Andy said,"See you guys."  
Allison hugged Andy.  
"Bye,"She said.  
Andy left. I went over to Brian, who put his arm around me.  
"Are you having a party Brian,"I asked.  
"I don't know,"Brian said.  
"What about you Allison,"I asked.  
"Next Wednesday,"She said,"My parents are on vacation."  
"John, Claire,"I asked,"What about you two?"  
"Not sure yet,"Claire said.  
"Brian,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"He asked.  
"I liked your speech,"I said.  
"Thanks,"He said.


	25. Allison's Party

_**CAUTION: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS SAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

_Wednesday May 30th..._  
Brian's POV  
"Brian, wake up,"Andy shouted.  
"I'm awake,"I said.  
"Oh really,"He asked,"Then why are you still in bed?!"  
He pulled the blanket off me.  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up,"I shouted,"Jeez!"  
"You're not dressed,"Andy asked.  
I was still in my pj's, so was Andy.  
"Neither are you,"I said.  
"We're late for Allison's party,"He said,"It's already ten thirty."  
"You know she wouldn't start without you,"I said.  
I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Do you want some breakfast before you go Brian,"Kim, who was cooking something, asked.  
"Sure,"I said,"What are you making?"  
"Scrambled eggs,"She said.  
She put some on a plate and gave it to me. I got maple syrup and poured it on the eggs, a trick Andy taught me, which he got from Allison. I quickly gobbled the eggs, put the plate in the sink, then ran out to Andy's car.  
"Ready to go,"Andy asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
"Eggs and syrup for breakfast?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"It's all over your face,"He said,handing me a napkin.  
"Oh,"I said, wiping off my face.  
We got to Allison's house. Allison came outside and greeted us, kissing Andy.  
"Is Sammy here,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"Allison said,"She's in the kitchen, eating cupcakes."  
I followed Andy and Allison into the house. I went into the kitchen, where Sammy sat, eating a cupcake.  
"Brian,"She said.  
"Hey, Sammy,"I said.  
I sat by her.  
"Eating all the cupcakes,"I asked.  
"Yep,"She said, handing me one.

John's POV  
Claire and I were in Allison's room, talking.  
"We're getting married, right,"Claire asked.  
"Of course,"I said.  
"When John?"  
"I don't know,"I said,"July? August?"  
"How about June,"She asked.  
"Next month?"  
She grabbed my hand.  
"Okay, August,"She said.  
"When in August,"I asked.  
"The third."  
"Why the third?"  
"My eighteenth birthday."  
"A birthday AND a wedding...nice."

Claire's POV  
"I love you John,"I said.  
"You said that twenty times,"He joked,"Today."  
"I know,"I said.  
"Love you too Claire,"He said,"And the baby."  
I put my hand on my stomuch. I felt the baby move.  
"John,"I said,"It moved."  
He looked at me with interest. I brought his hand gently to my stomuch.  
"Can you feel it,"I asked.  
John smiled, his eyes brightened.  
"Yeah,"He said.  
"Do you think it'll be a boy,"I asked,"Or a girl?"  
"A boy, I hope,"He said.  
"What'll we name it?"  
"John Junior,"He joked.  
"That's a good idea,"I said,"What if it's a girl?"  
"Claire Junior."  
Allison ran into the room.  
"Time for presents,"She said,"And cake."  
John and I followed her into the living room. Andy handed out cake to everyone, John, Brian, Sammy, Andy, me, and of course Allison, were the only ones there. _**She did say she had no friends.**_

Allison's POV  
I finished eating my piece of cake, the corner piece. Andy made the cake, vanilla with yellow and blue icing, and black icing on top that said 'congrats!' Andy put his arm around me.  
"Thanks Andy,"I said.  
I looked over at the presents, seeing a stack of them.  
"Andy, where'd these all come from,"I asked.  
"Us,"He said,"My parents."  
I handed Andy my plate and he went to throw it away. When he came back, he handed me a present.  
"From me,"He said.  
I opened it. A new set of paintbrushes. Twenty five brushes of different sizes and shape. I hugged Andy tightly. He gave me another present. It was from Brian, I opened it. It was a set of oil paints.  
"Thanks Brian,"I said.  
Brian nodded. Andy gave me another present. From Claire. It was a golden colored heart shaped locket necklace.  
"It's empty now,"Claire said,"You can put a picture in it."  
I looked at Andy, smiling. I handed it to him and he put it around my neck. He gave me another present. From John. It was a switchblade knife, black handled with a red dragon in the handle, the blade was shiny silver.  
"Cool,"I said.  
"I knew you wanted one,"John said,"Since you stole mine.."  
I smiled and blushed. I folded the blade and put it in my pocket. Andy gave me another present, from Sammy. A sketchpad, colored art pencils, and an envelope full of a bunch of pictures including all of us.  
"Thought you could use some inspiration for your drawings,"Sammy said.  
"Thanks Sammy,"I said.  
Andy gave me one last present.  
"From my parents,"He said.  
I opened it. Inside was a thirteen inch television.  
"For when you go to college,"Andy said.  
I hugged Andy.  
"Tell them I love it,"I exclaimed.

Brian's POV  
We watched a couple movies then Andy and I went home. When I got to Andy's house, I was suprised to see my dad there, red eyed, like he'd been crying. Andy went up to his room. I sat across from my dad.  
"What do you want,"I asked rather snobbishly.  
"Brian, I don't quite know how to tell you this,"My dad started,"But..your mother, and..and Maggie..they were in a car wreck earlier this morning. The car flipped, and it caught on fire."  
Maggie was my little sister's name.  
"Are they..."  
"They're...gone Brian,"He said.  
I stared blankly at him for a second before it hit me. _**No, no way. This can't be for real.**_  
"No,"I shouted,"You're lying!"

_**It can't be the truth! They can't be...dead..**_  
"I wish I was,"He said.  
"No,"I whimpered.  
I started shaking.  
"I'm sorry Brian,"He said.  
I buried my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. My dad came over and sat by me. I hugged him.  
"It's okay Brian,"He said,"It'll be okay."  
I nodded. His voice was breaking.  
"I'm sorry for being so tough on you,"He said,"And putting so much pressure on you."  
"It's okay,"I said.  
"Your mother loved you,"He said,"She missed you. She never meant to hurt you, neither of us did. I'm so sorry Brian."  
"You haven't hugged me in years,"I said.  
He reached over to hug me again, I flinched.  
"You're scared of me Brian,"He said, almost like a question.  
"You shoved me into a wall,"I shouted,"You hit me, you and Mom. I wasn't good enough for you? Why do you hate me?!"  
"I don't hate you,"He said,"I love you Brian."  
I hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too Dad,"I said.  
"We'll get through this Brian,"He said,"I swear to god, we'll get through this together."


	26. John and Claire's Party

"Maybe you should stay here tonight Dad,"I said,"So you're not all alone at the house."  
"Are you sure you want me here,"He asked.  
"You're all I have left,"I mumbled, then shouted,"Hey Kim?"  
Kim came into the living room.  
"Can my dad stay over tonight,"I asked.  
"Of course,"Kim said,then looked at my dad,"Do you want to stay in the guest room?"  
"That sounds great,"my father said.  
Kim and I led him to the guest room, the one that John stayed in.  
"The bedsheets and blankets are in the closet,"Kim said, then left.  
"You got valedictorian, Brian,"My dad asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
"Your speech was really good Brian,"He said.  
"How'd you...?"  
"We were there,"He said,"Your mother, Maggie and I. We should've stayed, and talked to you."  
"Really,"I asked.  
"Yes,"He said,"We wanted to see you graduate. I'm proud of you. So was your mother, and Maggie."  
"I guess all the shit you gave me really helped,"I said sarcasticly.  
I was still angry at him.  
"I should've talked to you more, Brian,"He said,"When you got caught with the flare gun."  
"Yeah,"I interrupted,"But instead you threw me into a wall. You didn't even ask me about it."  
"I'm sorry,"He said.  
"You think that makes up for everything?!"  
I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Andy's POV  
I was walking past Brian's father's guest room when I saw Brian run out and into his room. Brian's father stood up.  
"Are you Andrew,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
"Nice to meet you,"He said,"My name's Ron."  
I nodded.  
"Want me to go get Brian,"I asked.  
"No,"He said,"He needs time to himself. He's..he's angry at me."  
"I'll go talk to him,"I said.  
"All right,"He said,"I'll see you Andy."  
I went into Brian's room. He was sitting on the bed, looking up at me as I walked in.  
"You okay Brian,"I asked.  
"I guess,"Brian said.  
I sat by him, putting my arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm here for you Brian,"I said comfortingly,"If you want to talk."  
"Thanks Andy,"He said,"But..can I be alone right now?"  
"Sure,"I said, and got up.  
"Andy,"He asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell Sammy yet, okay,"He said,"Or anyone else. I'll tell them on my own, when I'm ready."  
"Okay Bri,"I said, then left the room.

Sammy's POV  
_Saturday, June 2nd..._

Claire and John decided to combine their graduation parties. They also decided that I should cook everything, since I'm just SO good at cooking. At least I got to choose the menu. I chose homeade pepperoni pizza, macaroni and cheese, vanilla cupcakes and chocolate cake. John was in charge of buying all the drinks, non alcoholic.  
I'd just finished the large pot of mac'n cheese when John walked in with the sodas.  
"How's the pizzas,"He asked.  
"Terrific,"I said,"They're on the table out back."  
There was a large plastic foldup table out in the backyard for everyone to sit on. John helped me carry the macaroni to the table. Claire set up the plates, napkins, and utinsels. I got bacon bits from the fridge to put in the mac'n cheese. I took the cake, double layered and sitting in a pan, out of the fridge and set it in the middle of the table. I took the cupcakes out too. Claire took a spoonful of my macaroni and tasted it.  
"It's delicious, Sammy,"Claire said.  
It was about twelve pm. The party started at twelve thirty. Brian, Allison, Andy, Andy's parents, and Claire's grandparents were coming. Andy, Brian, and Andy's parents, and for some reason, Brian's father got to our house about twelve thirty. Then came Allison,Claire's grandparents, and a few of John's friends, then friends of Claire's. Brian immediatly went inside as soon as he got there. He sat on the spinning chair, the same one he sat on the first day he visited. He wasn't spinning though. He looked sad, worn out. There was pain in his eyes, a deep pain, like he'd lost something. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for a while.  
"Hey Sammy,"Brian mumbled.  
"Something wrong Brian,"I asked.  
"No,"He said, I knew he was lying,"Nothing's wrong. Just a little tired, that's all."  
I went over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll be right out,"Brian said,"I need to use the bathroom."  
I nodded and walked out into the backyard.

Brian's POV  
I waited untill Sammy left, then I ran to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I was shaking. I hadn't slept since Wednsday, I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw THEM. My mother, and Maggie. Poor Maggie, she was only eight. _**It should've been me**_. I stared in the mirror, glaring at the reflection, tears streaming down my face.

Sammy's POV  
I was getting worried about Brian. He'd been in the bathroom for ten minutes now. I decided to go check on him. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
"Brian,"I asked.  
"Sammy,"Brian asked,"What do you want?"  
"Are you okay,"I asked.  
"I'm fine,"He said,"Please go away."  
"What are you doing,"I demanded.  
"Standing here,"He said.  
"Open the door Brian,"I demanded.  
The lock clicked and the door opened. Brian stood there, staring at his reflection in the mirror, sobbing.  
"I don't like what I see Sammy,"He said.  
He looked closer at the mirror, almost touching it.  
"I hate it,"He said,"I hate it!"  
He slammed his fists on the counter, I jumped. He turned toward me, his eyes boaring into mine.  
They're gone...,"He said shakily,"They're...both...gone."  
I grabbed him into a tight hug, rubbing his back to get him to stop crying.  
"Who's gone,"I asked.  
"My mother..and my sister..,"He said,"Car..wreck.."

I nodded. I helped him to my room and sat him on the bed.  
"When was it,"I asked.  
"Last Wednesday morning,"He said between sobs,"My sister, she was eight, it should've been me."  
"Brian, NO don't say that,"I said, hugging him tightly.  
Brian wiped his tears and slowly told me about what happened when he got home from Allison's party. He told me about his father's apology.  
"Do you forgive him?"  
"I suppose,"He said,"I think he really meant it though."  
He put his head in his hands and groaned.  
"Are you okay,"I asked.  
"Just a headache,"He said, and looked up.  
"When's the last time you slept,"I asked.  
"Maybe Tuesday night,"He said,"I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I see them."  
I scooted closer to him, putting my arm around his shoulder, petting his head comfortingly. He put his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes.  
"I love you,"I said,"Remember that."  
"Hmm...,"He mumbled sleepily, which I took to mean, 'I love you too'.  
I listened as his light whimpers turned into quavering breaths, then finally to light snoring. He'd fallen asleep. I gently removed his head from my shoulders and put my pillow below his head. I got a blanket and draped it lightly over him.  
"I'll be right back,"I whispered, knowing he probably couldn't hear me.

I left the room and went to the backyard.  
"Where's Brian,"Andy asked,"Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, he's fine,"I said,"He's sleeping in my room. He's tired, had a long week."  
"Yeah,"Andy said.  
Claire was handing out pizza and mac'n cheese to everyone as John opened their presents.  
"What'd you get them,"I asked.  
"You'll see,"Andy said.  
"From Andy,"John said, opening another gift,"Car Seat covers."  
I smiled, taking two plates with pizza and maccaroni, one for me, one for Brian when he wakes up. I went inside and sat the plates on kitchen table, and went to check on Brian. After shaking him, I realized that he would probably be out for a while, so I put foil around the two plates and put them in the fridge for later.  
After the presents was the cake and cupcakes. I again took two pieces and retired into the house to see Brian. John stopped me.  
"Hey Sammy,"John said,"Where are you going? And where's Bri?"  
"Brian's sleeping in my room,"I said,"He's really tired. He hasn't slept since Tuesday night."  
"Why not,"John asked.  
I told him what Brian told me about the car wreck, and how Brian was acting. John stared with horror and sympathy as I told him.  
"Poor Brian,"He said,"He doesn't deserve this."  
"I know,"I said,"I'm going to check on him now."  
"Okay,"John said, taking his cake and heading back outside.

I went to Brian, who was starting to stir. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light.  
"Sammy,"He asked.  
I went closer to him and sat by him on the bed.  
"I'm right here,"I said,"I saved some food for you Brian."  
He sat up.  
"Good,"He said.  
"I told John about what happened,"I said.  
"You TOLD him,"He asked.  
"Sorry, I just thought..,"I defended.  
"It's okay,"He interrupted,"I was going to tell people when I was ready."  
"You said you couldn't sleep,"I said,"But you did."  
"You helped me,"He said.  
"How so,"I asked.  
"When I closed my eyes,"He said,"I saw you. You're like.. some sort of ..painkiller. Remember in the hospital, when I said I needed you?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I really do need you,"He said.


	27. The Funeral

_Friday, June 8th..._

Brian's POV  
I couldn't sleep. It was two in the morning. I made my way to the phone downstairs and dialed Sammy's number. Luckily, Sammy answered, and I didn't wake up John or Claire.  
"Hello,"I said.  
"Brian,"Sammy asked,"What do you want?"  
"Today's the funeral, Sammy,"I said shakily,"For both of them. I..I can't sleep."  
"Want to go down to the lake,"She asked,"And talk."  
"Okay, sure,"I said,"But on one condition."  
"What's that,"She asked.  
"Don't throw me in the lake again,"I joked.  
"Okay,"She said.  
"I'll meet you outside your house in ten minutes,"I said.  
"Okay, bye,"She said, and hung up.

I walked to Sammy's house, waiting outside as she snuck out her front door and ran over to me. We walked together on the sidewalk down to the lake where we first snuck out. We sat on the dock, the moon wasn't full, but it still shimmered the black liquid of the water. Sammy was carrying a small battery-operated lantern, which she sat in between us.  
"So..the funeral's today huh,"She asked.  
I nodded regretfully.  
"I know what it's like to lose parents Brian,"She said.  
"But, you can see them in jail,"I added without thinking.  
"Not anymore,"She said,"Not like they used to be."  
"What do you mean 'used to be',"I asked.  
"They wanted a girl,"She said,"That's why they hated John. Then they got one. They treated me like a princess. Then one day... it was like...I didn't exist anymore. I wasn't what they expected, I wasn't good enough for them."  
Tears welled in her eyes.  
"Sammy,"I said,"Don't cry."  
She nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second.

Sammy's POV  
Brian lied down on his back in front of the lamp. I lied down next to him. He put his arm under my neck.  
"I had a weird dream the other day,"I said.  
"About?"  
"You,"I said,"I dreamed you went to college, and you cheated on me. You said you didn't like me anymore."  
"Sammy..."  
"I know,"I said,"You won't cheat on me."  
He pulled me closer to him.  
"I want to stay here,"I said,"Forever."  
"Me too,"Brian said.  
I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

Brian's POV  
"Sammy, wake up,"I shook her gently,"You can't fall asleep."  
She wouldn't budge. I shrugged and lied my head down. We could stay here, like this, forever. I started falling asleep.  
"Brian,"Someone nudged me,"Hey, wake up."  
I opened my eyes, Sammy sat by me, shaking me awake.  
"We fell asleep,"She said.  
"What time is it,"I groaned.  
"I don't know,"She said,"The sun's starting to rise. So, five, maybe six a.m."  
I stood up and helped her up. I walked her back to her house, where we kissed quickly before she darted into the house.

I then went to Andy's house, where my father and Andy were waiting up for me.  
"Where've you been,"My father asked.  
"I needed to talk to someone,"I said.  
"So you leave the house early in the morning,"his voice elevated.  
Andy went back up to his room.  
"I wanted to see Sammy, okay,"I said.  
"Brian,"He said.  
He stepped near me, I backed away. I tried to run up to my room, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I flinched and blocked my face with my arm.  
"I'm not going to hurt you,"He said,"Ever again."  
He let go of my arm. I put my arm down and turned to face him.  
"Okay,"I said,"Okay, I believe you."  
"Now go get some sleep,"He said,"Before the funeral."  
I nodded.  
"Okay,"I said.  
I went up to my room and went to sleep.

Andy woke me up a few hours later. I stubbornly got up and got dressed.  
"Do you want me to go with you Brian,"Andy asked.  
"No,"I said,"It's fine. I'll see you later."  
I followed my dad into his car.  
"Can we go pick up Sammy,"I asked.  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, I called her earlier,"I said.  
"Yeah, okay,"He said,"You really like her, huh?"  
"I love her, dad,"I said.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I really do,"I said.  
"She's a great girl, Bri,"He said.

Sammy was waiting outside when we got to her house. She hugged John and waved goodbye to him and Claire and got in the back seat. We drove to the funeral. My father had them creamated, since their bodies were so messed up in the wreck. Sammy held my hand as we walked into the room. The close family, my father and I, sat up front. So did Sammy. There was music playing, more people came in and began to talk to me and my father and others. There were friends of my mother's and friends of my sister (who were children), and their parents. When no one was looking, I snuck into the bathroom untill the service started. I didn't want to talk anymore. I came back in when it started and sat back between my dad and Sammy. Sammy held my hand. My uncle Tom, my mother's brother, talked about my mother.  
"She was a loving sister,"Tom said,"A wife, a mother to two children, who she loved dearly..."  
There were more speakers. People talked about Maggie.  
"A loving, optomistic, young child...so tragic, that she left so early...a very sweet little girl..."  
I agreed with that. _**I mean, sure, we fought all the time, but I still loved her**_. My dad put his arm around me and I leaned against him, Sammy squeezed my hand tighter. After the funeral, I pulled Sammy aside to talk to her while my father was busy talking to other people. I hugged her tightly.  
"I can't believe they're gone,"I said.  
She grabbed my hands and held them. We followed everyone downstairs, where there was food.  
"I...I can't do this,Sammy,"I said.  
"What do you mean,"She asked.  
"Goodbye, Sammy,"I said, kissing her forehead.  
I went toward the door, then slipped out when no one was looking. I ran down the sidwalk, Sammy trying to run after me. I kept running until I found a little trail to the lake Sammy and I sat at. It looked so much different in the daytime. I walked around the lake to the other side. For a while, it was just a dirt trail, rocks, and trees. Then, there was an opening, a campfire place, with a fire pit in the middle and benches to sit on. I lied down on one of the benches, feeling the cool summer breeze and hearing the birds chirp.

Sammy's POV  
I stopped chasing after Brian. I went back to his father to tell him he ran off.  
"Do you know where he could've went,"Ron, Brian's father, asked.  
"I'm not sure,"I said,"Maybe he went to Andy's house."  
I followed him to the car and we drove to Andy's house to look for Brian. Andy came outside to greet us, surprised that we were back so early.  
"Back already,"He asked.  
"Is Brian here,"Ron asked.  
"No,"Andy said,"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"He ran off,"I said,"After the funeral. He kissed me on the head, said goodbye, and ran off."  
"Maybe you should check your house,"Andy said to Ron.  
"That's a good idea,"Ron said.  
"I'll stay here,"Andy said,"In case he decides to show up here."

We drove to Ron's house and checked the entire place. Brian was no where to be found.  
"He couldn't have gotten far,"Ron said.  
"I'll go check down at the lake,"I said,"We hang out there sometimes. You might want to stay here."  
"I hope he's okay,"He said.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine,"I said.

I went down to the lake. Brian wasn't there. I went around it and down the small trail, where I knew there was an opening. I found Brian lying on one of the benches, snoozing.  
"Brian,"I said,"What are you doing here?"  
Brian opened his eyes and sat up.  
"Hey Sammy,"He said.  
"Your father and I have been looking for you,"I said.  
"Oh."  
"You should come home."  
"I don't want to.."  
"Brian.."  
"Sammy, you don't understand,"He said,"I can't be there anymore. I don't want to be around my father."  
"Why not?"  
"He reminds me of THEM too much."  
"Do you WANT to forget about them?"  
"No,"He was beggining to cry now,"I want them back! I just want them back!"  
"Brian, you have to come home."  
"No."  
"Never?"  
"No..not NEVER,"He said,"Just...not right now."  
I pulled him in for a hug.  
"There's a cabin a little bit that way,"I said, pointing behind him,"You can stay there. I'll meet you at night with food and to talk."  
"What about my dad?"  
"I'll tell him...you weren't here."  
"Sammy...thanks."  
I kissed him.  
"Bye Brian."

I walked back to Ron's house.  
"Did you find him,"Ron asked.  
"No,"I lied,"He must've run away. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault,"He said,"In fact, it's probably mine. You see, I've treated him pretty badly for the past few years."  
"Yeah, I know,"I said gently,"He told me."  
He nodded.  
"You should go home, Sammy,"He said,"I'll stay at Andy's house."

He drove me back to my house. When I got inside, John was snoozing on the couch, and claire was making tacos for dinner. John opened his eyes when I came in.  
"Hey Sammy,"John said.  
"Hey John,"I said.  
"Just get home,"He asked.  
"Yeah,"I said.  
Dinner was ready a few minutes later. We sat down at the kitchen table and ate it.

After dinner, I went to my room and waited for John and Claire to go to bed. Then, I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and made a turkey sandwhich to take to Brian. I grabbed the water and sandwhich and quickly but quitly, ran down to the cabin behind the lake. When I knocked, Brian opened the door and let me in. I gave him the sandwhich, which he quickly ate, and the water, which he drank some of.  
"Hungry much,"I joked.  
He snickered.  
"It's great,"He said,"The sandwhich."  
I sighed.  
"I talked to your father,"I said,"I told him you probably ran away."  
"What'd he say?"  
"He said..he thought it was his fault you ran away, because he treated you so badly."  
"So NOW he cares,"He said.  
"Why'd you run away?"  
"It's not fair,"He shouted,"He never cared before! And now, suddenly, he cares?! No! I hate him!"  
"Are you ever coming back?"  
"I don't know."  
"If your father calls the cops, they'll send a search team after you. At least, come to my house."  
"No,"He said,"I'm staying here."  
"Fine,"I said.  
I kissed him goodbye, then left.

_Two days later(Sunday, June 10)..._  
Ron and Andy asked me to come over in the morning. They said there was a letter left in the mailbox, inside of a white envelope.  
"I think you should read this,"He said, and handed it to me.  
I looked at it. A paper with words written in pen:

_ **We have your son. If you go to the police or tell anyone, we will kill him. If our demands are met, he will be returned to you, unharmed. Simply deliver two-thousand dollars to the cabin behind the lake on Oak Street. The money must be in a large manilla envelope. Remember, no police involvement. You have twenty- four hours, or Brian dies.**_


	28. The Kidnapping

"What do we do,"Andy asked.  
"Should we call the police,"Ron asked.  
"No,"I said,"I think they're serious."  
"Yeah,"Andy said,"We'd better do what they say."

Brian's POV  
"You guys are gonna get in huge trouble,"John said,"You know that?"  
I sat in the cabin with John, who was now in on the kidnapping scheme with me and Sammy.  
"Not if you keep your mouth shut,"I joked,"Did you deliver the note?"  
"Yeah,"He said.

Sammy's POV  
**Flashback...**  
**I went to visit Brian last night to bring him food and beg him again to go back home. **  
**"I can't Sammy,"Brian said.**  
**"Your father thinks you've been kidnapped,"I said,"He thinks you're dead."**  
**"If I was kidnapped,"He said,"He wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."**  
**"Brian, don't talk like that,"I said.**  
**"I have an idea,"He said.**  
**"What,"I asked,"Are you going to fake being kidnapped?"**  
**He raised his eyebrows.**  
**"No,"I said,"We'll get caught!"**  
**"Not if we write a ransom note,"He said,"Telling my father not to go to the police."**  
**"What's this about a kidnapping,"A voice asked.**  
**I jumped and turned around. John stood there.**  
**"How'd you get here,"I asked.**  
**"I followed you,"John said,"What's Brian doing here? You know, his father's looking for him."**  
**Brian proceeded to tell John about why and when he ran away, then told him about his father and the kidnapping plan. John nodded.**  
**"So, you need a ransom note,"John said,"And neither of you can write one because your father will recognise the handwriting."**  
**"Yeah,"Brian said,"That's pretty much it."**  
**"All right, sure, I'll help,"John said,"But Sammy, you have to go home. And you're grounded, no tv for a week."**  
**"Can I read books,"I asked.**  
**"Yes, you can read books,"John answered,"Now go wait in the car."**  
**I walked to the car, which John stupidly left the keys in. John was in charge of writing the "ransom note". **

Brian's POV  
_Present..._  
"Do you think he'll come,"I asked.  
"You act like your dad doesn't give a shit,"John said.  
"He does,"I said,"But only because of my mother and sister."  
"Look Bri, I'd give anything for my parents to give a rat's ass about me,"He said.  
"I thought you didn't care about them,"I challenged.  
"Well I do, all right,"John's voice rose a little,"They're my parents. I just wish that, just once, they would've at least ACTED like they hated me, I was shit to them."  
"You're not shit John,"I said.

John's POV  
"I've been having this dream a lot lately, Bri,"I said,"It scares the shit out of me."  
"Oh yeah,"He asked,"What is it?"  
I told him about the shooting dream.  
"It wasn't JUST you, John,"He said.  
"Huh?"  
"It wasn't like you were the ONLY one picking on me,"He said,"Everyone did. It's just...you were the only one who almost killed me."  
"But, you wanted to kill ME,"I said.  
"I didn't see any other way out,"He said,"Besides telling on you, of course. And you know what happened when I did that."  
"Am I going to be like my father,"I asked.  
"No,"He said,"At least, I don't think so."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"Seeing how you treat Sammy, and Claire."

Sammy's POV  
"Do you HAVE two grand,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"Ron said,"In a savings account at the bank."  
"Let's go then,"I said.  
"Andy, you should stay here,"Ron said,"In case the kidnappers come back or anything."  
Andy nodded. I went with Ron to the bank to get out two thousand dollars. They asked him why he wanted all that money.  
"A car payment,"He lied,"It's a used car."  
They bought it. We took the money and went back to Ron's house. He put the money in an envelope, as per the "kidnapper's" instructions.  
"You know, Samantha,"He said,"Maybe you should go home. This could be dangerous."  
"No,"I said,"I want to see Brian."  
"All right,"He said,"But stay hidden."  
I nodded. Ron closed the envelope and held it tightly.  
"Why would anyone do this,"He asked, not talking to anyone specificly,"Brian never did anything to anyone!"  
I put my arm on his shoulder.  
"I don't know,"I said.  
"What if they're lying,"He said,"Maybe they already killed him!"  
He was shaking and starting to cry. The thought of losing his only son and last of his family was killing him. _**If only Brian could see this.**_  
"He's not dead,"I said,"I just know it. He's okay, he has to be."

Brian's POV  
"Jeez John,"I exclaimed,"Did you have to tie this rope so tight?!"  
"Had to make it realistic,"He said.  
"It's cutting my hands off,"I joked.  
John got out ductape and put it on my mouth. He put on his jacket and left for his car.  
"See you Bri,"He said.  
"Mmm-hmm,"I said through tape.

Moments later, Sammy burst through the door. She kneeled down next to me.  
"I found him,"She shouted out the door.  
"Is he alive,"My father asked as he ran through the door,"Brian! Thank god!"  
He knelt down next to me. He took the tape off my mouth.  
"Are you okay,"He panicked,"Did they hurt you?"  
"No,"I said,"They just tied me up."  
He and Sammy untied my hands. I looked at my father, only to realize that he was crying. _**He DOES care**_. He pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly, which he hadn't done since I was little. I started to cry to. _**To think, I thought he didn't care, that he hated me, but here he is, hugging me and crying. He never cries.**_  
"I thought I lost you,"He said.  
He and Sammy helped me into the car.

He drove Sammy home and drove me and him back to Andy's house.  
"Hey Dad,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"He asked.  
"I don't want to go back to the old house anymore,"I said,"There's too many memories."  
"Me either,"He said.  
"Maybe we should just sell the house,"I said.  
"Yeah,"He agreed,"Maybe we should."  
"I..I still can't believe they're gone,"I said.  
"I know,"He said,"Neither can I."  
"I just feel like.. it should've been me,"I said.  
He put his arm around my shoulder.  
"I felt that way too at first,"He said,"But..you can't change what's already happened. You just have to move on. Or try to."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can,"He said,"I'll help you. Sammy will help you. Your friends will help you."  
"Remember when we used to play chess,"I asked.  
"Yes,"He said,"I taught you."  
"And how you thought I was so smart because I caught on so fast,"I said,"Then you got angry because I won so much?"  
"Yes."  
"Andy has a chess game,"I said,"Can we play?"  
"Sure,"He said,"But we'll have to ask Andy."  
And so begun the journey of reconnecting with my father. No... my Dad.


End file.
